Two Is Better Than One
by mandapanda505
Summary: Anako Sarutobi is the daughter to the Third Hokage. When she is placed on a team with famous Sasuke Uchiha, she begins to develop feelings, something that she did not want to happen. But little does she know, a certain Uchiha is starting to develop them as well. Sasuke/OC. Set in the ninja world. Completed.
1. Info

Name: Anako Sarutobi

Age: 13

Birthday: March 9th (I know this is Tenten's birthday as well and it's my actual birthday)

Height: 5'0

Weight: 115

Looks: Long, black wavy hair. Goes to lower back. Side bangs. Big blue eyes. Kinda built. Always wears hair down. Short.

Personality: Sweet, loving, very caring although sometimes too caring, outgoing, funny, bubbly, can be mean when mad, when pissed is a real bitch.

Likes: Singing, dancing, training, hanging out with family, running, shopping.

Dislikes: Being called "Princess", people talking bad about her, fake people, people who pick on Konohamaru, fan girls.

Village: Konohagakure

Family: Hiruzen Sarutobi (Father), Asuma Sarutobi (Brother), Konohamaru Sarutobi (Nephew), Biwako Sarutobi (Mother, deceased), Hitori Sarutobi (Brother, deceased), and Kiki Sarutobi (Sister-in-law, deceased)

Clan: Sarutbi Clan

Special Abilities: Mind Reading

Background: Anako Sarutobi is the daughter of the Third Hokage. To the village she is known as "Princess". She doesn't mind it, but prefers to be called by her name. She has 2 older brothers although one is deceased. Kona's (nickname of Konohamaru) father. Although Anako is normal, she is very different from the rest. She has a special ability only her father and brother know about. Mind reading. Meaning she can read anyone's mind, but that's not all she can do with this ability. She can put thoughts into someone's mind. Thus making her very powerful. That's not all though. She can control a person with her mind. Her father doesn't know how she got this ability, but he doesn't love her any less. Anako is the type of person who doesn't care what people think about her because she can read it. But she really doesn't care. If she is sad, she puts her hair up. If she keeps her hair up, she is really upset or she is mad. She holds everything in until she just breaks down and cries. She doesn't have many enemies. Though she doesn't like fan girls. They annoy her. Anako is very friendly to everyone. Even if she doesn't like someone. She knows about everyone and everyone's business. Sometimes she doesn't like to have this ability. It can give her headaches with so many thoughts. She can turn it on and off.


	2. Chapter 1

I sat in the class room, listening to Iruka talk about graduating the academy. All we had to do was make 3 clones of ourselves. Should be pretty simple, although I really don't want to test in front of my father. But since he is the Hokage, I guess I had too.

"So, I will call all of you alphabetically into the room where you will be showing us what you have." he said, looking at his clip board.

There was one mind I didn't hear. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't in class today. I think he, no not think, know he was painting the Hokage's face. I thought it was pretty funny.

"Why are you smiling?" Ino asked, looking at me funny. 'She is so weird.'

"It's none of your business Ino." I said.

I didn't really like her. She was mean and was mean to every girl who even looked at Sasuke. Sakura and Ino used to be the best of friends, until each other found out about liking Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. That's all every single girl talks about in this village It's getting annoying. I don't see what's so fascinating about him. Yeah, he is cute, but there is really no need to obsess over someone. I didn't hate him, just didn't really talk to him. I've tried to, but all I'd ever get is a "Hmph" so I didn't try anymore. After Ino stopped talking to me, I closed off my mind reading. It felt like forever until they finally called my name. Everyone who has been called didn't come back.

"Sarutobi, Anako!" Iruka called. I stood up and a couple boys started to whisper. I turned my mind reading on.

"Oh, I'll bet she'll pass as soon as she steps one foot into the room!" I heard a kid say.

"Yeah, it's because her father is the Hokage. The Princess gets whatever she wants."

'Say I'm stupid and don't know what I'm talking about!' I mentally said to the kid.

"I'm stupid and don't know what I'm talking about." He said. His friend started to laugh and I smirked.

"Hey. Now quit saying that. Anako come on!" I walked over to Iruka. He led me to a room and I walked in. I saw my father sitting in the middle. Mizuki was on his right. Iruka took his spot on the left.

"Hello father." I said, smiling at him.

"Hello Anako." My father said, smiling back.

"Okay, Anako. Let's see the cloning jutsu." Iruka said.

I did the hand signs and made three perfect clones.

'Very good, honey.' My dad thought.

'She'll be a great shinobi. Just like Asuma and her father!' Iruka thought. I smiled.

"You have passed." My father said. He held out a head band and I walked over to get it.

"Thank you!"

I took it and left the room. I walked outside, the sun blinding me in the process. It was really bright out today. They finally found Naruto. He ran by me.

"Hey Anako! You passed!" He said. I smiled at him and he ran inside, now where to put my headband.

"Anako!" It was Saukra.

"Hey Saukra!" I actually liked her.

"You passed!" She said, giving me a hug.

"Yeah, I did. You did too! Congrats!" I said. "Where are you going to put yours?"

"I think I'm going to put it on my head. Like behind my bangs." She said, putting it on. "How about you?"

"I'm not sure. I'm stuck with putting it behind my bangs as well or around my waist." I said, holding the band and looking at it.

"Hmm. Let's see how it looks both ways?" She said. She looked passed me and looked at the door. 'Sasuke passed!'

She ran over to him as well as a bunch of other girls. Pathetic. I looked back and saw him looking at me. He looked down. That was weird. Iruka came out.

"Alright everyone. Tomorrow we will assign teams and you will meet your sensi tomorrow. Go home and get some rest."

I started to walk towards home.

'I wonder if she'll notice I'm following her.' Kiba thought.

"Kiba, you can come out now. I know you are following me!" I said aloud.

'Damn! She heard me. I'll have to be way quieter next time.' He thought and I smiled. "Hello Anako."

"Ugh! How troublesome!" Shikamaru said. I smiled.

"Hello Shika!"

"What are you going to do Anako?" Kiba asked.

"I'm going home!" I said. "Silly, what do you think I'm going to go do?"

"I don't know. Maybe go train or something."

"Not today!"

"How troublesome!" Shikamaru said. A big poof of smoke came.

"Hello sister." Asuma said.

"Hey." I said.

"Dad wants to see you!" He said. "Hello boys."

"Hey." Both said in unison.

"Well I got to run. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Okay! Hey maybe we'll be on the same team together!" Kiba said.

"Yeah. Okay!" I said, walking away.

"Hahahahahaha!" Asuma started to laugh at me.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" I said, pushing him.

"You're right! It's hilarious!" He said, still laughing.

"You are such a mean brother!" I said, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Aww, I love you baby sis." He said, pulling me into a side hug. "And you know I do!"

"Uhh huh! Sure you do. Eww, you're getting ashes on me!" I said, pushing him away. He just laughed as we continued walking home. Once we got home I went to go see my dad. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and saw my dad.

"Hello Anako. Please have a seat." He said, and I sat down. Whenever he called me to his office, I tended to get super nervous. He usually never called me into his office, unless it was super important.

"Umm, what is it dad?" I asked, playing with my thumbs.

"I'm shocked you haven't read my mind." He smiled and laughed.

"No dad. I turned it off!" I smiled.

"Well. I know how your mind works. And I just want you to be very careful. Cause you have a very powerful mind. And I don't want you to use it against your team members."

"Dad! It'll help us. Don't worry. I'm not going to use it on my team. And no! I don't know my team. I'm going to wait!" I said.

"Okay! Good girl. Now go get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow!"

"Okay!" I got up and gave him a hug. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I left his office and went to my room. I still had my head band in my hand. I still haven't figured out a place to put it. I went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I first tried my waist. No. Next my thigh. No. Next neck. No. Around my forehead. No. Then I put it behind my bangs, like Sakura's. Hmm, I liked it. Nice.

* * *

_**Hey everyone! This story is from my quizilla. Obviously my name is mandapanda505 on there. I hope to finish this story soon. What I plan on doing is putting a new version of the story on here than on quizilla. I want to go through and make it better by fixing grammar errors and all that fun stuff. Haha. I really hope you enjoy this. And yes, before everyone comments negatively, Anako is your so called 'mary-sue'. If you don't like it, then don't read. I really don't want people bashing my story because they simply don't like. There is one solution to that, don't fucking read the story and save yourself the trouble. Thanks! Please read and review! :)** _


	3. Chapter 2

I sat down in class the next morning, while everyone was talking amongst themselves. I was keeping quiet.

"Oh! I passed! See!" I heard Naruto shout. I looked to see Naruto in Sasuke's face.

"Hit him Sasuke!"

"Yeah, knock him out!"

Someone bumped Naruto and he placed a kiss right on Sasuke. I tried so hard not laugh, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I busted out laughing, as everyone else did.

"Oh my God! My mouth is poisoned!" Naruto was shouting.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke said.

I couldn't stop laughing, it was just so funny.

"Settle down! Settle down! It's time to start putting people on teams!" Iruka said. Everyone got quiet and he started naming teams.

"Team 7!" He started. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Anako Sarutobi!" Oh great.

"Iruka-sensi! Why do I have to be on a team with Sasuke and the Princess who gets whatever she wants?" Naruto shouted.

"Ugh!" Did he just say that?

"Because Naruto, Sasuke has the highest Genjutsu in class. You have the lowest. Anako on the other hand has the highest marks in class. You have the lowest. That's why you three are on a team together!" He said.

"Okay!" He sat down and crossed his arms. 'Now I can prove to everyone that I am better than Sasuke!'

'Naruto and Anako? What a pair.' Sasuke thought. Ugh. How rude.

Once Iruka finished naming all the teams, he sent everyone to go to lunch and after we would meet our sensis. I had planned on going home for lunch. Once everyone left, I got up and started to walk down the hall. I heard someone like muffling. Like mumbling. I looked into a room and saw Sasuke all tied up. I gave him a puzzled look and started to laugh. He just glared.

'Come on and help me already!' He thought.

"Okay, okay! I'll help you!" I said, taking out a kunai and cutting the rope and took off his tape.

"Oww! Why did you pull so fast?" He asked, rubbing his mouth.

"I don't know!" I said, rubbing my head.

"Thanks." I heard him mumble.

"What?" I asked.

"I said thank you." He said, with a blank expression on his face. His thoughts were blank as well.

"Anako? Did you hear me?" Sasuke asked, looking annoyed.

"Umm, no."

"I said, someone is coming. We have go." He moved towards the window and held out his hand. I just looked at it. "Are you coming or not?"

I looked at his hand and I finally heard footsteps. I walked over and grabbed his hand. We jumped out the window and he led me to some open area with benches. He let go of my hand, I could feel it tingle. He sat down and I stayed standing.

"Sasuke! Anako!" It was Sakura. "What are you guys doing?"

"Hn." Sasuke said. There was the Sasuke I knew.

Sakura kept talking. I zoned out wondering what happened just now. But something she said caught my attention.

"Naruto is just so selfish. It's because he didn't grow up with parents." Did she really just say that? How rude!

"Really? That's not nice to say about someone. Just because he didn't grow up with parents doesn't make him selfish. Everyone has a story, but it doesn't make him any less human than you, me, or anyone other person in this world!" I said, giving her a hard look. Yeah, I liked her, but it's not nice to say about someone. Especially my teammate. She just stared at me.

'Oh. I didn't know she could defend someone.' She thought. "Well he still is!"

"And lonely." I heard Sasuke say.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You disgust me!" Sasuke said, giving Sakura a hard look. "You're always lonely, you're by yourself. And it's unfair!"

Whoa! Now that was pretty harsh. But in a way I know what it feels like to not have a parent. My mother died when I was a baby. My father raised me all alone. So I've never had a motherly figure. Besides the nanny's. I've never liked nanny's. But that's life. I saw Sakura walk away.

"Ugh." I heard Sasuke say.

I look at him and he had a hard expression on his face. He was thinking about his family. It's sad he lost them. I realized I still haven't eaten.

"Well I still need to eat. Umm, I'll see you in a while." I said to Sasuke and all I got was an 'Hmph'. I turned and started to walk home.

"Princess?" I turned around. Did Sasuke just call me Princess?

"Sasuke, please call me Anako. Teammates do not call me Princess." I said and I could have sworn I saw a slight smirk on his face before I turned around and walked home to eat lunch.

* * *

_**Here is chapter 02! :) Please do not be shy and give me some feedback and reviews. Thanks! :D**_


	4. Chapter 3

"Where is our sensi? Everyone else is already gone." Naruto said, whining and moving towards the chalkboard and grabbing an eraser.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I asked. He put the eraser in between the door and the wall.

"This is what he gets for being late!" He said, laughing and taking his seat.

Sasuke sighed and I just shook my head. We heard footsteps and the door opened. The eraser fell on our sensi's head and Naruto busted out laughing. I mentally laughed, but kept my face composed.

"Hahahahaha! That's what you get for being late!"

"Well from the looks of it, I hate you already!" Our sensi said. We all sweat dropped. "Let's go outside. Shall we?"

We stood up and followed him outside, no one saying a word.

'So this is our great sensi, can't even dodge an eraser.' Sasuke thought.

'Hahaha! I showed you sensi!' Naruto thought.

'Oh, these three are going to be something else.' Our sensi thought.

We walked a little more and then we finally sat down. Naruto on my left, Sasuke on my right.

"So tell me about yourself?" Our sensi said.

"Why don't you start sensi? Like also what do you want to know?" Naruto said.

"Okay. Say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals. My name is Kakashi Hatake. As for my likes and dislikes, they are none of your business as well as my hobbies and goals!" Kakashi said.

"Well that was real helpful. All we know is his name." I mumbled.

Naruto sweat dropped and yelled, "That didn't help us at all!"

"Why don't you go first then?" Kakashi said.

"Okay! Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Let's see my likes are ramen, especially when Iruka-sensi buys it for me, my dislikes are..."

I zoned out. All he was talking about was ramen.

'All Naruto ever thinks about is ramen.' Kakashi thought.

"And my goal in life is to become Hokage so that way everyone will respect me!" Naruto shouted.

'Hmm. Very interesting.' Kakashi thought. "Okay. How about the lovely Princess now, hmm?"

"Master Kakashi, please. Do not call me Princess. My name is Anako Sarutobi. My likes are training, cooking, talking walks, running, and spending time with my family. My dislikes are people who call me Princess, snakes, spiders, and clowns. My hobbies are, well they are like my likes as well. And my goal in life is to be a great shinobi like my grandfather, father, and older brother."

'Hmmm. Very interesting.' Kakashi thought. Did he say anything else besides, hmm, very interesting? "Your turn."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no time for likes and dislikes. My hobbies consist of getting stronger. And my goal in life is to avenge my clan and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said, with a very hateful look.

As soon as he said that, his older brother flashed through his mind and that night his clan was massacred. I didn't want to see anything like that, so I turn my mind off.

"So see you tomorrow!" Kakashi said and he was gone.

Well shit. I missed everything he just said.

"Anako!" Naruto shouted at me. "Did you hear what master Kakashi said?"

"Umm, no." I said, with a fake laugh. "What did he say again?"

"He said that we are to start our training tomorrow and to not eat breakfast!" He screeched. "Can you believe it? We can't eat."

"Oh, okay." I said, nodding. I couldn't stop thinking about what went through Sasuke's mind.

**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**

"And my goal is to avenge my clan and kill a certain someone." I said, looking at Kakashi. He only nodded.

I glanced at Naruto and Anako. Naruto looked like I was going to kill him. And Anako had her head down. I saw a scowl on her face. What was wrong with her?

"So tomorrow, we will start our training. So no eating breakfast before you come." Kakashi said.

"What?" Naruto shouted. "Why not?"

"You might get sick." He said. "So see you tomorrow!" And he was gone.

"Anako!" Naruto shouted at me. "Did you hear what master Kakashi said?"

Naruto kept talking on and on. I just watched her.

"Umm, no." I said, with a fake laugh. "What did he say again?"

And he went on and on and all Anako did was give him a small smile and nod.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a good night." She got up from her spot and left.

"She seemed off Sasuke? Don't you think?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

I got up to follow her, hiding from her the whole time. I saw her untie the ribbon from her wrist and tie her black hair up into a high ponytail. Never have I ever seen Anako with her hair tied up. Was something bothering her? She stopped and looked at the spot that I was hiding in.

"Why are you following me?" She said, crossing her arms and glaring into the hiding spot.

How did she know I was following her? Were her skills that good?

"Are you going to come out or not, Sasuke?" She said, glaring even harder.

I made myself seen and looked at the girl in front of me.

"Well, why are you following me?" Anako asked again, this time in a little harsher tone.

"I wanted too. Who said I couldn't?" I said to her, in the same harsh tone that she had used on me.

"Why do you care?" She asked, "You're supposed to not like anything or anyone remember?

Whoa. Now that was harsh. I glared at her and her expression softened.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. That was rude of me."

"Hn."

Her glare was back and a small smirk was on her face.

"Is that all you can say, Uchiha?"

"We're on a last name basis now? Sarutobi."

A smile broke across her face and I smirk, satisfied knowing that I had won. She started to laugh and I gave her a small glare.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh it's nothing Sasuke." She said, smiling and reaching her hands up to untie her hair. She placed the purple ribbon back around her wrist.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She asked, giving a puzzled look. "Are you looking at my ribbon?"

"Yeah, I actually am." I said, relaxing a bit. I felt no need to be so tense around her.

"Oh. My dad gave it to me on my last birthday. He said my mom wanted me to have it and he just found it last year." She said, looking at it.

"Oh, why didn't she give it to you herself?"

"She passed when I was a baby."

"Oh." I had always though she had a mother.

"So yeah, it's just Asuma, my father, Konohamaru and I."

"So you never had a mom?" I asked, looking at her.

"No, but that's okay. I have Asuma, Kona (nickname for Konohamaru), my father and I." She said, smiling. "I did have another brother and sister, but they passed as well."

"Oh."

"But, that's okay too. As long as I have the other three, then that's all I need."

"Why?" I asked without realizing I said it.

"They are my life. I honestly don't know what I would do without them. I would die and kill for them. That's why I say I want to be just like them. My father is the Hokage. That's an amazing accomplishment. Asuma is one of the best jonin's in the village. That's why I'm going to try and be an awesome shinobi. I have to live up to the Sarutobi name." She said. Wow. She really cares for them.

"Oh." That's all I kept saying.

"Well, now you know about me." Anako said, laughing.

"Hn." I said, turning around and walking away.

"Hey Uchiha?" I turned around and saw a smirk on her face.

"What, Sarutobi?" I said a smirk on my face as well now.

"What do you say we go have lunch?" She asked her head kind of bowed down.

"Hn." I said, going and standing beside her.

"Don't think I'm some obsessed fan girl now. Because there is no way in hell, I'd be one of those psychos." She said a small smile on her lips.

"I never said you were. Anako." I said, walking beside her.

She looked at me and her smile got bigger.

"Well, let's go then, Sasuke."

We had a nice lunch that afternoon.

* * *

**_Chapter 03 ladies and gents. I personally like this chapter a lot. It begins to show the start of a future romance! *wink* *wink* Hahaha. Please read and review! XOXOXO_**


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning I got up and got ready to go train. I put on usual purple tank top and short black shorts. I put on my weapons pouch on my left side, because I am left handed. I put my necklace on and then head band. I walked out of my room and noticed Asuma coming out of his as well, a freshly lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Are you ready for today?" He asked, giving me a side hug.

"I guess. I couldn't really read what he was planning." I said, as we walked down the stairs. "He had other things on his mind."

"Well just focus and try your best. I think you'll be just fine. You're tough, even if you are tiny." He said, ruffling my hair.

"Hey, just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I'm weak. I can control you and others all at once and not even lift a finger." I said, with a satisfied smile on my face. "So whatever." I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever back to you! Have a good time! Love you sis!"

"Love you too!" I called back.

I walked to the place where we were supposed to meet. I asked Sasuke the day before and he told me where. I got there five minutes till seven and noticed that it was just the boys. Our sensi nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Anako!" Naruto shouted, waving at me like a madman. "I thought you weren't going to come?"

"Now why wouldn't I come?" I asked, giving him a confused look, a chuckle coming from my mouth."Hi Sasuke."

"Hn." Well, we can't always be friendly.

I sat down and waited. It felt like forever, well it was and Master Kakashi still wasn't here. A poof came all of a sudden and Master Kakashi stood in front of us.

"Hello class!" He said.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled.

"I got lost on the path of life." He said, taking something out his pouch.

Yeah right, 'lost on the path of life'. What a lame excuse.

"You see this timer?" He asked, setting a timer on a stump. "I've set it to go off at noon. I have two bells here." He held up two bells and the jingled. "Your challenge is to steal these two bells from me before the timer goes off. Anyone who doesn't get a bell will be tied to this stump. And I'll eat your lunch in front of you." That's why he didn't want us to eat. Hmm.

"All you need is one bell a piece. But since there are not enough to go around, one of you will definitely be tied up. And whoever that is, will be the first to fail. One of you is on your way back to school. You may use any weapons, and attack as if you mean to kill or you won't survive this challenge at all."

"Umm, isn't this kind of dangerous?" I asked a frown on my face. "What if one of us gets killed?"

"He couldn't even dodge an eraser Anako." Naruto said laughing. "He is the only one who will get him killed."

"Only the weak speak loudly." Master Kakashi said and I chuckled at that. "Now forget about him and we'll start on our command."

Naruto took out a kunai and charged at Master Kakashi. Kakashi moved so fast that he was suddenly behind Naruto holding his arm. Whoa! He was better than we thought he was.

"I didn't say go." He said.

'So this is an elite shinobi...' Sasuke thought, a smirk on his face.

"But you struck to kill, so it seems you've begun to respect me. Just maybe, maybe I'm starting to like you three. So now, ready, set, go!"

All three of us moved into different positions. I hide in a tree, but didn't know where Sasuke nor Naruto hid. I watched as Naruto went to battle Master Kakashi. I kind of didn't pay attention. I needed a plan on how to get a bell. I honestly wanted to make him give me a bell, but that wouldn't be fair to the others. Hmm, how to do it. I suddenly saw Kakashi bring out a book. A book? Really?

'Chapter 09: Wash Babes.' He thought.

Oh my goodness! Our sensi was reading porn. That is just so gross. Naruto and him started to fight. Master Kakashi dodge all of Naruto's attacks. Maybe he wasn't a loser, like Naruto thought. Kakashi did this hand thing and it look like he poked Naruto in the ass and he went flying into the water. I sweat dropped. That's supposed to be ninjustu. Some technique. Suddenly a whole bunch of Naruto's jumped out of the water. Shadowclones. Amazing! That's a jonin level technique and it looks Naruto mastered it. He jumped on Kakashi's back and suddenly he was Naruto. Art of transformation. Good one. The Naruto's beat each other up and then they all poofed away. The real Naruto was all beat up. I sighed, but then I noticed a bell on the ground near a tree. Naruto, the dummy he is, ran over to it and got trapped. I laughed loud. That was pretty funny. Oh no. I laughed out loud. Master Kakashi probably heard me. I needed to move and quick. I found another to tree to hide in. I heard thought's above me.

'Let's see how our lovely princess does.' It was Master Kakashi. Shit.

I jumped down from the tree into the cleaning. Master K poofed in front of me, his book still in his hand.

"Hello Princess." He mocked and I glared at him.

"I don't like being called Princess." I said, in a mean tone. I noticed that both bells were still on his belt. Guess Sasuke didn't get one either.

"What are your skills?" Master Kakashi asked, "Princess."

I clenched my fist and glared at him.

"Don't let your anger get the best of you, Princess."

I had had enough. I ran at Master Kakashi and began to throw punches and kicks. Since he is at a jonin level, it should be like fighting Asuma. We've sparred before and I've been able to beat him twice. So this should be the same.

I threw a right hook and he duck, I tried to bring my knee up, but he stopped it with his hand. He still had his book in his other hand. I brought my right leg up to kick him, but he dodged that as well. I began to get frustrated, and started to just swing away, hoping I landed something. I felt my fist connect with his ribs. I took the chance to grab a bell with my free hand. Master Kakashi grabbed my hand fast, that I jerked it away from him and jumped back a few feet away from him.

"Not bad, Anako. You're better than I thought you were." Master Kakashi said. 'Asuma must have been working with her before.'

"Don't underestimate me Master." I said, "I am not like those other girls in the village. I actually care about being a ninja, while all of them just care about Sasuke."

"Yes, I have heard about all his fan girls." He said, resting his hand on his chin. "Can you get out of this one though?"

Leaves started to dance around me. Crap! Genjustu. I shut my minding reading off and eyes. I waited it out and then slowly opened my eyes. Master Kakashi was gone and I huffed. I almost had a bell. I suddenly heard my name being called, it sounded like Konohamaru.

"A-A-Auntie Anako. Help me."

I followed the voice and saw him in a bush. He was beaten to a pulp. I put my hand to my mouth and gasped. Who would do such a thing to a little boy? Wait, why was Konohamaru here and not at home where he should be, studying?

"Ahhh, good one Master K. You almost had me, but Konohamaru should be at home, studying, because if he wasn't he'd be in big trouble when I got home later."

The "Konohamaru" disappeared and I sighed. Might as well go look for Sasuke or Naruto, since it was almost noon. I stopped and opened my mind, trying to hear Naruto's thoughts. He got caught trying to steal the food and got tied up to the stump. Nice going, dumbass. I searched for Sasuke's and found his in a clearing. Guess I'll go with him. I walked towards his thought and almost busted out laughing at the sight before me. Sasuke's just a head. I chuckled as he saw me and began to give me an intense glare.

"What happened, Sasuke?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Just shut up and help me out." He snapped at me.

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "If you're going to use that tone on me, then you can figure out how to get out yourself."

"Will you help me, please?" He asked in a nicer tone.

"Sure."

After getting Sasuke out, he stood next to me and dusted his clothes off.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Don't mention it." I said, and started walking away from.

"Anako, did you get a bell?" I heard him ask.

"No, but I came so close. Did you?" I asked, stopping and turning back around.

"No, but I came close, I ever touch one."

Before I got a chance to reply, the timer went off. We both sighed and went back to our original meeting spot. Naruto looked at the two of us and put his head down. We sat down next to him, our stomachs growling.

"My, my. Listen to all the little tummies growl. By the way, I have something to say about this exercise." Kakashi said. "None of you will be needing to go back to the academy."

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

We passed? Oh yeah.

"This rocks! That means all three of us-" Kakashi cut Naruto off.

"Are hopeless, more schooling would do you three no good. None of you will ever be shinobi. Maybe you should give up."

I looked at him with wide eyes. We'd never be shinobi?

"What? Give me a break! Okay, so we may didn't get those stupid bells, but that doesn't mean we are going to quit." Naruto yelled.

"None of you has what it takes." Kakashi said.

Sasuke got up and ran at Kakashi. Master Kakashi was sitting on him and had a foot on Sasuke's head.

"You three are just spoiled brats."

"Umm, are you allowed to do that?" I asked, referring to him stepping on Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter what I can or can't do." Kakashi said. "Are you mocking the shinobi with your behavior?"

"No, you're putting words into my mouth that I didn't say." I mumbled.

"Did you stop and wonder why you were divided into teams?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Obviously not. This exercise had a point." Kakashi said.

"A point?" Naruto asked.

"Teamwork." I said, reading his mind.

"Very good Anako. I'm glad someone got the point. If you three tried as a team you might have been able to steal the bells."

"Well wait a minute." I started. "You only have two bells, and if we worked as a team, one of us would still be in the position we are in now? So how would that really work?"

"This task was designed to test the position of each member, and how well you can work together. You, Anako, ignored Naruto when he was right in front of you. And you didn't even bother to ask Sasuke for help at all. Naruto, you tried to do everything solo, and Sasuke decided that you two got in the way and completely ignored you and did everything solo as well. You are to work as a team and be one. Of course it is okay to have individual skills, but teamwork is the most important. Making a solo plan is bad for your comrades and can put you and the rest in danger. You might as well kill them yourselves. A quick example."

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and held it to Sasuke's neck.

"Anako, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

I looked at Naruto and he got a scared look on his face. Was I really prepared to kill my own teammate? Kakashi got off of Sasuke and he came back and sat next to me.

"The day could come when one of you gets taken hostage and you'll be forced to make tough decisions. When you are on a mission, your life is always being put on the line. Look at the marker, all the names carved into the stone. Heroes of our village."

"That's it! I've made up my mind!" Naruto shouted. "There is where my name is going to go. I'm not going to throw away my life. I want to be like them. A hero."

"Naruto, those aren't just any heroes." I said. Naruto looked at me, as did Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Really? What kind are they?"

I stood up and walked next to Kakashi.

"The dead kind." I deadpanned. "They died in the line of duty." I traced two names.

_Hitori Sarutobi and Kiki Sarutobi_

"You know someone on here?" Kakashi asked me.

"My brother and sister in law lost their lives fighting for the village." I said, going back and sitting down.

"This is a memorial called the KIA stone (KIA stands for Killed In Action). It includes the name of my best friend." Kakashi said, looking at Naruto.

_Obito Uchiha _

"Pay attention. I'm giving you three one last chance. But this time it will be a little more difficult. If you are prepared to continue, you may eat one of the boxes, but no sharing with Naruto. He goes hungry. He brought it on himself, due to trying and stealing the boxes. If you or Sasuke feed him, you fail. My word is law. Do you understand?"

I walked over and got a box. I sat down and Kakashi disappeared.

"Hey no problem! I can go without food!" Naruto yelled. His stomach grumbled and he hung his head low.

I opened the box and inside was octopus, rice balls, some green looking thing, and some type of sweet. I made a disgusted face and closed the box. I stood up and held it front of Naruto.

"Here Naruto!" I said, "The stuff in here isn't really my favorite. I've got an apple in my pouch and that will hold me over."

"But Anako, Master Kakashi said you couldn't give me anything." Naruto yelled.

Sasuke held his food out to Naruto as well.

"We are not worried. He's probably miles away by now. We all need our strength if we are going to do this as a team. You are no good to me if you are a liability." Sasuke said.

Naruto bowed his head again, but this time had a small grin on his face.

"Thanks."

I sat down and pulled my apple out and started to eat that. A big smoke cloud came before us. Master Kakashi's face came out suddenly. Oh no! He must have seen us give Naruto the food!

"You... pass!" He said, winking.

"We pass, but why?" I asked.

"You three have just taken a huge step forward. Up until now, all any of you have done is listen unquestioningly to everything I say, like mindless little robots." He said. "A true shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings within hidden meanings. In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage. However, those who do not care for and support their fellows are even lower than that." I smiled.

"This exercise is now done. You are passed!" Kakashi said, giving us thumbs up. "That is all for today, Team Seven. Your duties will start tomorrow."

"I did it, I did it! I'm a ninja!" Naruto shouted.

We started to walk away.

"Hey wait guys! I'm still tied up."

I giggled and ran back and help Naruto out of the ropes. I got home and waited for tomorrow what is store for tomorrow.

* * *

_**Chapter 04! I know this is a super long chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! **_

_**Thank you for reviewing:**_  
_**Guest **_  
_**chisaki-chibi-chan101**_


	6. Chapter 5

I sat against a tree, just waiting to see if I saw anything. Currently we were on our first official mission. To locate a missing cat. How fun…. I heard something and jumped up from my spot. I looked around and the bushes rattled next to me. I picked up a rock and threw it at the bush.

"Oh great. I'm going to end up killing the damn thing." I muttered. I went to look at the bush and didn't find anything.

_"I think I found it!" _Naruto screamed. _"It's eating me!"_

_"Naruto, a cat cannot eat you." _Kakashi responded.

I sighed and went to go find my team. I heard something in the bushes again and threw another rock. This time I heard and "Oww".

"Who's there?" I knew it was Sasuke, but I wanted to see if he would come out.

"Sasuke." He said, coming out and rubbing his head.

"Sorry. I thought you were something else." I said, laughing nervously.

"It's okay. Nice aim by the way. You got me right on the dot." He said, pointing in the middle of his forehead. "So, umm he found the cat?"

"Yeah and apparently it's eating him." I said, with a slight chuckle.

"Hn."

"Well, I guess we should go find them huh?" I turned to walk away and find Master K and Naruto.

"Anako?"

"Yeah?" I stopped and turned around. Whoa. Total déjà vu.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" He asked, his head slightly bowed. Never in my lifetime have I seen Sasuke show any type of emotion towards another person. And to a girl none the less.

"I'll have to see what I'm doing, but I'm sure I'm free." I said, a slight blush creeping up on my face.

"Okay. I'll come around 6?" He asked.

"Yeah. That's perfect." I said, smiling, blushing even more.

"Well we should go." He smirked at me and I turned back around and started walking off. I hated when he smirked at me. It affected me more than he knew, but at the same time, I love that famous smirk of his.

Sasuke fell into line with me and we walked around for a few before we found Master K and Naruto. The cat Naruto was fighting with the cat.

"Oh my god! It's going to eat me!" Naruto yelled, holding the cat away from him.

I walked over to him and took the cat away from him. The cat stopped fighting and purred, snuggling into my chest.

"Hey! Why does it fight with me and not you?" Naruto yelled at me.

"I'm not screaming and yelling at anyone or the cat. I relaxed and so did the cat." I said, holding the cat and petting it. "Common sense stupid."

"Whatever." He said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Okay. Mission accomplished. Now, let's get this cat home." Kakashi said. We started to walk towards the house where the cat belongs.

'I hope tonight goes well.' Sasuke thought, and I couldn't help but smile.

'Stupid cat!' Naruto thought. 'It's not fair that is hurts me and not Anako!'

'Man, they remind me so much of my old team.' Master K thought.

We took the cat to the owner and we back to the mission's office.

"No more missions for today. I've got more for you tomorrow." My dad said, and we left the office.

"Okay. See you all tomorrow." Master K said.

He poofed away and left the three of us there. I looked at the clock on the wall. 4:53. Almost an hour till 6.

"Well, I'm going to go, umm, to my room, since I'm already home." I said, walking down the hall and to the stairs.

"Hey Anako! I want to see your room!" Naruto shouted at me.

"Umm, why?" I turned around and asked.

"Because I've always wanted to know what it is like to live in the Hokage Residence. It's so big." Naruto said.

"Umm, sure. Do you want see too Sasuke?" I asked and he just walked over to me.

They followed me and we went to the living area of the residence. You see there are four sections of this place. The Hokage's office along with a bunch of other rooms. The living area. The area with a bunch of forbidden scrolls and such and lastly the area with more offices. The living area is on the 3rd floor.

"Which floor is the area where you stay?" Sasuke asked.

"The 3rd floor is where we stay." I said.

"Do you have people clean your home?" Naruto asked. "Like maids?"

"No. I do all of that. Along with Konohamaru." I said.

"You know Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he is only my nephew." I said.

We walked through the kitchen, past the living room and the up the stairs.

"Okay, this is Kona's room." I pointed to the first door on my right. "Then Asuma's and Kona's bathroom." I pointed next to Kona's room. "Asuma's room is next to the bathroom." I said, pointing to his room. "My bathroom." I pointed to the first door on the left. "My room." I pointed to my room. "And then my dad's room and bathroom are at the end." I pointed to the end of the hallway.

"Dang, this is a huge place." Naruto said.

"Oh, there is one spare bedroom up here and one downstairs as well." I said, going to my room and opening the door. "Okay. Here is my room."

I slid the door open and walked in. The boys following me, Naruto gasped and I laughed.

"Whoa! Your room is so cool!" Naruto said.

I scanned my room.

"And it is super clean!"

It was actually clean. I'm OCD when it comes to messy places. My bed was made and there were no clothes on the floor.

"Who's this?" Naruto asked, picking up a picture for my dresser.

"That's my mom! I've never met her, but my dad gave me this picture." I said.

"You look like her." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I honestly look nothing like my dad. The only thing we have the same is the hair color. Well when it wasn't grey." I laughed.

"Where do you get your blue eyes from?" Naruto asked.

"My grandpa. I've never met him either."

"Oh. I really like your room!"

I looked at everything in my room. I have queen size bed with black sheets and a black comforter with a big purple body pillow on top of the other pillows. I have a chair on the left side of my bed, an end table on the right side, with a lamp, an alarm clock, and three pictures. One of Asuma and I, another of Asuma, Kona, my dad, and I and the last picture the one we took as Team Seven. A book self in the right corner filled with many books and more pictures. Next to the book case is a dresser with clothes and pictures at the top. Dang, I just realized I have a lot of photos. Next to the dresser is a white clothes basket. I have a big fan on the wall where my bed is and then a few certificates on the wall opposite of the bed. The window is on my right and the closet is on my left. My room is also painted purple. I love the color purple! Now that I thought about it, my room is big.

"I really like it!" Naruto said and I laughed.

"Thank you. Now I have to see where you live." I said and Naruto looked mortified. His house is probably a complete mess. "Okay, well I have to get ready for tonight." I said, glancing at Sasuke, he had a small smirk on his lips.

"Okay! Bye Anako! See you tomorrow!" Naruto said, running out of my room.

"Bye Anako." Sasuke said, walking to my door. "Try not to look too beautiful!"

* * *

**_Posting two chapter tonight! :) I hope everyone has had a wonderful Thanksgiving. :) And I hope everyone has gotten to spend this day with their loved ones. _**

**_By the way. I made up the whole floor plan of the Hokage building. I honestly have no idea how it really is... :p Lol. And I am saying this now. Sasuke may be a tad bit OOC in the next chapter. Just warning everyone now._**

**_Thank you for all the reviews 7TeamSeven7. Read and review and I will mention you in my author's note! :D_**

**_I love all you beautiful people!  
_**


	7. Chapter 6

Once the boys left, I went and jumped into the shower. I changed into a simple white skirt with a purple blouse. I left my head band off and tied a ribbon in my hair instead. Sasuke came right on time. And of course, my loving family had to make fun of me.

"Anako, someone is at the door for you." Asuma said, poking his head into my room.

I grabbed my necklace and pushed passed him, going to the kitchen to see my dad and Kona eating dinner.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked.

"Umm, a friend asked me to go out tonight.." I said, applying some lip gloss.

"A boy asked you out?" Asuma said.

"Yes, a boy." I said, my face turning red.

"Who?" Kona asked all their attention on me now.

"Someone." I said. This is what you get when you your house is full of the main species. 21 Questions.

"Who's someone?" My dad asked.

"Guys, stop asking 21 questions. He asked to go out and that's all. He is just a friend, it's Sasuke." I said.

"Hmm, the heartthrob of the village?" My dad asked.

"Obviously he is more than just a friend, from how red her face is." Asuma said and I gasped.

"Ugh! You guys suck!" I said, going to the door. They all just laughed.

"I want him to come in here and ask me if he can take you out." My dad said.

"Uhh, really dad?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes. Now go and get him and bring him in here."

I did as I was told and went to go get Sasuke. I opened the door and Sasuke stood there with his hands in his pocket. He has on his normal clothes and his head band was off as well.

"Hi." I said, smiling and blushing. "Umm, before we go my dad wants you to come in and ask if you can take me out."

"Really?" He asked, his face deadpanning. 'I have to ask her dad.'

"Yeah, really." I said, groaning.

"Ok."

I stood aside and let Sasuke in. I closed the door and led Sasuke to the kitchen where my, oh so loving family decided to have an eating contest. All three of them were shoveling food into their mouths when Sasuke and I walked in. I cleared my throat and they all turned their heads and looked at us.

"Oh Anako. We didn't see you there." Asuma said, standing up and walking over to us. He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder and made him sit in the spot he just got up from. "Sit down boy. We want to have a talk with you." I glared at Asuma and looked at Sasuke. He kept a neutral look on his face as Asuma pulled up another chair and sat next to Sasuke.

"Anako said you had something to ask me." My dad said and I shot him a glare.

'Way to throw me off the mountain dad.' I said into his mind. *** He only chuckled and continued to look at Sasuke.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I'd like to take Anako out tonight. Only if it is alright with you Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I approve of her going out with you tonight. What time will you have her home?"

"10:30."

"Make it 11." My dad said, standing up. Sasuke and Asuma stood up as well.

"You hurt my sister; I'll hunt you down myself." Asuma said to Sasuke.

"Asuma!" I said in a loud voice. "Okay Sasuke, let's go."

I went over him and grabbed his arm and began to leave the kitchen.

"I'm serious Sasuke. I know where you live." Asuma hollered after us.

"Oh my god." I said, pushing Sasuke towards the door as fast as I could.

"Have fun on your date you too." My dad hollered and I felt Sasuke tense up as my dad said 'date'.

We got out of the door and I slammed it shut. I sighed and leaned against the door, my face turning as red as a tomato.

"I'm so sorry about. They can be overwhelming sometime." I said, giving a fake laugh and scratching playing with my hair.

"Don't worry about it. They are only trying to protect you." Sasuke said, "Should we get going?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

**-Sasuke's POV- **

I have to admit, that was pretty interesting with her family. Who knew the Hokage was so laid back? I always thought of him to be strict and stern.

"My dad isn't so strict like everyone thinks he is." Anako suddenly said. "He is actually really fun to be around when he isn't in "Hokage mode" as I like to call it." She chuckled after the last part.

"It was very interesting." I said.

"So, what do you have planned for us?" She asked, looking up at the darkening skies.

"It's a surprise." I said, giving her a small smirk.

"Oh. Okay." She said and continued to look up.

We continued walking and I saw no fan girls around. I was thankful for that. I really wanted alone time with Anako, without any other girls mauling her, not that Anako couldn't handle herself against the other girls. I stopped all of a sudden at a little restaurant. This place is on the other side of the village, so I knew we wouldn't run into anyone over here. I looked at her and she was eyeing the place, unsure of it.

"Don't worry. This place is really good. Come on." I grabbed her hand and lead her to the door. I noticed her face was a deep color of red.

I held the door for her and she walked in. The old woman who owned the place came up to us.

"Hello you two. Go ahead and sit where you want. We will be with you shortly."

I lead Anako to a table in the back. There weren't many people there, maybe 2 or 3. We sat across from each other. I grabbed a menu as did she and we were both silent. I placed the menu down and looked at her. She had her eyes focused on the menu, trying to figure out what she wanted.

"What are you having?" She asked.

"I am having the omusubi with okaka and tomatoes." I said and she scrunched up her face in this really cute way. I smiled a little.

"Sasuke you're smiling." She said, "I haven't seen you smile ever."

"Well, your face was funny." I said.

"I just don't like what you said." She said, laughing.

Our waiter came before I could reply. I ordered my food and Anako ordered chicken and shrimp with rice.

"I'll keep mine simple." She said, taking her napkin and placing it on her lap.

"What do you think our next mission is going to be?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure. Who knows? Asuma said that they've been doing stuff like we've been doing. Like pulling weeds and picking up trash and such."

"Hn. I want something with more action."

"I'm sure everyone does. The grunt work sucks." She laughed and ran her hand threw her hair. I always loved her hair, it's so beautiful.

**-Anako's POV-**

I couldn't help but not read Sasuke's mind. He kept thinking cute things about me. Like how he liked my hair and how he thought my eyes were really pretty. Who knew he could be so…. Kind. Our food came and we ate in silence. Yet, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was actually very calming, but I have heard Sasuke say more to me than he's ever said to me before. We were making progress on our friendship. We finished and Sasuke paid for our food. I thanked him and we went walking into the night. We stopped and sat some benches and I looked up at the stars.

"I love looking at the stars." I said, "And I love looking at the clouds."

"Do you cloud watch?" He asked me.

"I like to. Shikamaru and I always go when we can.." I said. "It's something we like do together. But I like to look at the stars more."

'She goes with Shikamaru?' Sasuke thought. Do I sense a bit of jealously coming from him? I brushed it off and continued to look at the stars.

"Anako, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." I said.

"What is it like to grow up without a mother?"

That question totally caught me off guard. This is a very touchy subject for me to talk about.

"Umm, it's very difficult." I mumbled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't, well don't have anyone to help me with anything girl stuff. Like hair, make up; nail polish, anything like that. Sure I had Kiki, my sister in law to help me, but when she died, I had no mother figure. And even then, it just isn't the same as having my own mom." I said, looking everywhere except at Sasuke. "I've always watched other girls and their moms. And it always upset me, because I don't have one. I practically learned everything on my own. Asuma and my dad don't know how to do any of that. They are guys. So I taught myself, but it isn't fair. I've always wanted a mom, but mine got taken away. And it honestly sucks."

I didn't realize it, but a few tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't want to cry, especially in front of Sasuke. I wiped away the tears and stood it.

"It's almost 11. You better walk me home now." I said, in a slightly demanding voice.

Sasuke stood up without saying anything more about my mom and he walked me back home. I stood in front of the door and turned to face Sasuke.

"Thank you for tonight. I enjoyed myself." I said.

"As did I." Sasuke said.

He did something I never would've thought he'd do. He pulled me into a hug. I tensed up a bit, but soon relaxed and wrapped my arms around his torso. He held me there for a while before he pulled back.

"It's okay to be upset about your mom." He said, and I tensed up again.

"Thank you Sasuke." I said, in a small voice.

"I promise you, I won't leave you." He said suddenly and deep down, I had a feeling that he meant it.

* * *

_**I am sorry now if Sasuke is a tad bit OOC in this chapter. But personally, this is one of my absolute favorites. I have a bunch actually. Hahaha. **_

_**Anyways. I thought it'd be fun to put in the Asuma threatening Sasuke part in. I personally don't have siblings, but I know a few guys that would do that exact same thing with any guy I date. I also thought I'd put in the whole Sasuke asking her dad part in since she is the Hokage's daughter and is considered the 'princess'. **_

_**Please read and review! Thank you! :)**_


	8. Chapter 7

All week we did D-rank missions: pull weeds, pick up trash, walk dogs. All Naruto did was complain and complain. Finally one day, he decided to open his mouth to my dad.

"No way! Those missions are all boring! Come on old man! Give us something better to do!"

'He's got a point.' Sasuke thought.

'He should be grateful for what we get.' Master K thought.

"Don't be stupid!" Iruka shouted at Naruto. "Everyone does grunt work. You build up your ranks."

"We have!" Naruto shouted back. "Can't we do something with a little more action?"

"Naruto knock it off!" Kakashi said, hitting Naruto across his head.

"Apparently, Naruto needs it to be explained." My dad said, and started explaining.

I didn't pay attention to him at all. I started to look around the room and noticed a big spider on the wall. I gasped and pointed at it.

"A spider!" I said.

"Anako, Naruto, are you even listening?" My dad yelled at the two of us. I bowed my head and looked at my dad.

"I'm sorry." Master K said.

"I don't want to hear it. All the old fart ever does is apologize and then lecture me." Naruto said.

I laughed at that. Old fart? That was a good one, but there was no way I was going to get away with calling him that. I might get grounded or something.

"There is more to me than being a troublemaker, than the old make thinks I am."

"Very well then, I'll allow you to do a C-rank mission." My dad said. "You will protec a certain individual."

"Who is it? Some great lord? The Daimyo? A princess?" Naruto shouted, getting super excited.

"Compose yourself. I'll give you the instructions in a minute." My dad, "Please invite him in."

The door opened and an old man with a bottle of boozes walked in.

"They are my protectors?" He said, taking a drink of his bottle. "They look like a bunch of losers. Especially the blonde one." This old man is a mean one.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted. Master K held him back while Sasuke and I just looked at Naruto struggling.

"Naruto. We are not going to kill the man we've been assigned to protect." Kakashi said.

"But he called me a loser!" Naruto whined.

"That's because you are." Sasuke said and I started to laugh.

"Shut up Sasuke!" They glared at each other.

"Boys. Enough. You are to escort Tazuna here back to his home, which is the Land of Waves." My dad said.

"And you are to give your life for me." Tazuna said. "Well, this should be fun. The boys hate each other and the girl doesn't look big enough to be a ninja."

"Ugh! How rude, old man!" I said, crossing my arms, just staring at him. "Dad, he isn't a very nice man."

"Now hunny." My dad said, but I kept my eyes on Tazuna.

'Say you're sorry and didn't mean it.' I thought to Tazuna.

"I'm sorry and I didn't mean it." Tazuna said, Naruto and Sasuke gasped.

"Anako!" My dad yelled at me and I looked at him with a glare.

'You better not do that again to the man you are supposed to protect or you'll be grounded when you get back. And you can count on that.' My dad thought. I just continued to look at him. Not saying a single word.

'What was that all about?' Naruto thought.

'It's like she looked at him and made him apologize.' Sasuke thought.

"Go home and pack a bag. Be at the gates in 20 minutes." My dad said. We turned around to go to the door. "Anako, please stay."

I stopped in my tracks and faced my dad again.

"Iruka, please take Tazuna to the gates."

Iruka nodded and left with Tazuna, leaving my dad and me alone.

"Young lady! You know better." My dad started as soon as Iruka and Tazuna left.

"But dad, he insulted me." I said, arguing with him.

"No buts. I've decided you are not allowed to use your ability on this mission."

"What?!" I yelled. "How can I not use it?"

"Turn it off and keep it off."

"No." I said, in a strong voice.

"Excuse me?" He said, raising an eyebrow at me. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said no. This is my ability and I'll do what I want with it."

"Young lady, I am your father. Don't you dare talk to me like that. I gave you an order and you are to obey it!" He yelled at me.

"No! I am not going to obey it!. This is my ability and not yours!" I yelled back at him.

I stormed out of the office and went down to my room. I slammed the door shut. My dad and have never fought like that before. I sat down on the edge of the bed. I closed my eyes and felt my eyes start to water. A soft knock came to my door and I wiped away a few tears.

"Anako." My dad said, opening the door. I kept my head down as I felt the bed shift next to me.

"I want to apologize." I put my head up and looked at him.

"No, dad. It's my fault." I gave him a hug, and he hugged me back.

"It's okay hunny. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you and raised my voice. He was kind of mean and what he said wasn't nice. But you can't do that to people. I just sometimes forget that you are growing up. You're not a baby anymore. You're old now." He said, joking with me.

"I'm not old dad." I said, laughing at him.

"I know you aren't, but sometimes, I see that little girl again and that's usually when I really see how much you have grown. But no matter how old you are, you'll always be my little princess."

"Always?" I asked, looking at him.

"Always." He said, hugging me tighter and kissing my forehead.

"I love you dad." I said.

"I love you too, Anako. Now pack and get ready to go. Be safe and come home in one piece." I laughed.

"I will dad."

He gave me another squeeze and kissed my forehead again. Once he was gone, I began to pack my bag. I packed all the necessary things I needed and left towards the gates. I saw Tazuna and Master K, standing and talking.

"Oh my gosh! You're on time Master K!" I said; he just chuckled a little.

"Master K?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you." I said, smiling. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not." He said.

"Besides, it's much more easier than saying Master Kakashi all the time." I said, laughing.

"So what's your name?" Tazuna asked, looking at me.

"My name is Anako Sarutobi." I said, trying to be polite as possible.

"And you kept calling the Hokage, dad. Is he your father?"

Obviously, I wouldn't just call him dad for the fun of it. "Yes. He is my father."

"So she must be a spoiled rotten brat." Tazuna said under his breath but I heard him.

"I'm not a spoiled rotten brat. Just because my father is the Hokage, doesn't make me spoiled rotten. I have to work for things too you know." I said, in a matter of fact tone. "I wasn't just handed this head band because of my name. And I'd appreciate it if you'd start acknowledging me as your protector."

Both Master K and Tazuna just looked at me.

"Oh, well I must apologize." Tazuna said, being sincere.

"It's okay." I said.

I didn't talk to him after that. After another 5 minutes, Naruto and Sasuke showed up. Naruto started yelling at Tazuna, blabbing nonsense.

"Naruto, why do you always yell?" I asked and he just looked at me, giving me a puzzled look. I sweat dropped. "Never mind."

"Let's head out now!" Master K said, and we started our journey to the Land of Waves.

* * *

_**Here is chapter 07! :) I am really starting to like going through and redoing everything. I am also going to combine chapters. I've done that before and want to hurry up and get to Shippuden, because I have got a long long long way to go! Hahaha. :)**_

_**That fight between Anako and her dad is exactly how my dad and I fight. We yell and scream at each other and then a few minutes later, we are telling each other we love each other no matter what. **_

_**Read and review! Thank you! :)**_


	9. Chapter 8

Master K, Naruto, and Sasuke were walking in front of Tazuna and me. Every now and then, Sasuke would fall back and walk on Tazuna's right side, whereas I was on his left.

"How much longer?" Naruto whined.

"We've got a while." Tazuna said, taking out a pocket watch and looking at it.

He hadn't really talked much or about why he needed to be protected. All of a sudden thoughts ran into my mind.

'Not yet. Hmm, the old man has people protecting him. They look useless!'

'Hmm, looks like they have brats with them. They'll be easy to kill and then we'll kill the old man.' I didn't mean to but I gasped. Tazuna looked at me, as did Master K and Sasuke.

"Anako, are you okay?" Kakashi asked me. I stepped in a puddle. Wtf? A puddle, but its bone dry out here.

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine." I said, scowling.

'Hmm, where are our enemies?' Kakashi thought.

'This girl is weird.' Tazuna thought.

'What's going on?' Sasuke thought.

All of a sudden two ninjas attacked us. Chains wrapped around Master K and he was killed. I stood there in shock.

"Master Kakashi!" Naruto yelled.

The enemy was suddenly behind Naruto. Sasuke jumped up landed on the two guys back. He threw a kunai that got those guys chains stuck into a tree. The guys came loose and one went for Naruto, the other for Tazuna. I pushed Tazuna behind me and got in a stance.

"Don't worry sir. I'll protect you!" I said, taking out a kunai.

The guy was coming up on us fast. I turned my eyes black.

"Stop!" I commanded.

The guy completely stopped and I stuck my kunai in his shoulder. Master K grabbed him and I released my control, turning my eyes blue again. Master K had other guy that went for Naruto in his hand. Sasuke stood next to me. When did he get there?

"I'm sorry Naruto, I've should of been here faster, before you were injured. It never occurred to me that you'd freeze up. Good job, Sasuke. You too, Anako." Kakashi said.

"Are you okay, you big chicken?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto had a cut on his hand. I could see the poison coming from his hand.

"Mr. Tazuna, I need to speak with you. Why were those men after you?"

And I quit listening. I have never used my ability on anyone before. Well besides Asuma, but that was all for fun. Never have I had to use it to protect myself or anyone.

"So that's why." Tazuna said. I didn't pay attention at all.

'I hope Anako is okay.' Sasuke thought.

Naruto suddenly grabbed a kunai and jammed it into his hand with the poison.

"I promise you old man! I'll protect you, even if it kills me!"

I walked over to Naruto and got the medical kit that I had brought, out. I grabbed Naruto's hand and began to wrap it. I noticed that it was almost healed. My thoughts went to the nine tailed fox.

"Hey, thanks Anako." Naruto said, giving me a smile.

"You're welcome Naruto. Anytime." I said, patting his hand and putting the kit away. I gave him a smile and helped him up.

Master K and Sasuke tied up the two guys. Once we finished, we started to walk more. It started to get dark.

"Okay, since it is dark out, we are going to set up camp. We'll each take turns on watching. Except Tazuna." Kakashi said.

"Who sleeps in what tent?" Naruto asked.

"So you and Sasuke don't argue all night and we actually get sleep, Anako and Sasuke will share a tent and you and I will share one. Tazuna gets his own tent." Master K said.

Naruto and Kakashi set up their tent, while Sasuke and I set up ours. Tazuna said he didn't need any help, so he did it himself. Once were done Kakashi set up the watch times. He would go first, Naruto next, and then Sasuke and I would be last. That was fine by me. I'd rather be first, but I can't complain. Sasuke went into the tent first and I followed. He set up his sleeping bag as did I, we were both quiet.

"Why are you so quiet?" He suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." I said, sitting down. I took off my head band, took my shoes off, and put my hair up.

"You're never quit." He said and I gave him a small smile. 'Why isn't she talking to me?' He put his hand on mine.

"You can talk to me." He said. I looked into his eyes, he was serious.

"I'm just really tired." I said.

"Why were your eyes black?" He asked. I thought no one saw that.

"Huh?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm not stupid." He said. "Now why were your eyes black?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about Sasuke." I said.

"Anako." He gave me a hard look. "Your eyes were black. And I know they were."

"You were probably hallucinating. It was really hot today." I said, changing the subject.

"Anako." He said again.

"Just drop it Sasuke. My eyes weren't black." I said, giving him a hard look. He gave one back to me and I just stood my ground. There was no way that I was backing down from him. After a few minutes went by, Sasuke looked away and mumbled something to himself.

"Okay, well. Get some rest. You do look tired." He said and I just nodded.

I lay down and turned away from Sasuke. I heard him lay down and looked back at him. His back was towards me and I heard him take a deep breath. I needed to tell Kakashi about my mind reading ability. I lay in bed for about 30 minutes until I knew Sasuke was asleep. I slowly got up and left the tent. Kakashi was sitting in the middle of the tents, reading his book.

"Hello Anako." Kakashi greeted me with a small smile. I sat down next to him. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, actually something is bothering me." I said.

If something was ever bothering me, I would go to Asuma or my father. Neither of them are here so I had to talk to Master K.

"Do you need to talk?"

"Yes I do. Can I tell you something, Master K? And you can't tell anyone. Only two people know about this. And no one else can know. Not even Naruto or Sasuke." I said.

"Yes you can. And I promise I won't tell anyone. It's not my business to share it to everyone."

"Well, I have ability." I started.

"Ability?" He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes." I said, starting to get really nervous. "I umm, can read minds."

"Read minds?"

"Yes. I am what is called a mind reader. But that's not all I can do with it." I said.

"What else can you do?" Kakashi asked.

"Put thoughts into other minds, have a conversation in someone's mind, and control more than one mind at once."

"Wow! So what am I thinking?" He asked. 'My team is an interesting group.'

"My team is an interesting group." I repeated his thoughts.

"Wow! That's amazing. How long have you had this ability?"

'Since I was little. I don't know how or why, but I just have it. My father doesn't know either. He and Asuma are the only ones who know. And now you know as well.' I said, into his mind.

'Is that why when that guy was attacking you and you yelled "stop" he just stopped?' He thought back.

"Yeah that was me." I said.

"Hmm. So it just comes naturally?"

"Yeah, but when I control someone, my eyes turn completely black." I said.

"Do your whole eyes go black? Like the sclera (white part) and the pupil?"

I turned my eyes black and Master K gasped at me.

"Wow. That's amazing, but kind of creepy as well."

I looked at him and took control of his mind. Master K bowed his head and then raised it. I made him get up and walk around for a while. I made him sit down and I released him. He looked at me and my eyes were still black.

"What did you make me do?" He asked.

"Just get up and walk around." I said.

"Can you turn your eyes back to blue?"

"Yes, watch." I closed my eyes and they returned to their normal color.

"Hmm, that is amazing."

'Say that I am the best one on the team.' I thought.

"You're the best one on the team." Kakashi said. "Wait, you can make people say things without having your eyes black?"

I nodded my head. "Only when I want to control someone is when my eyes turn black. Everything else is with my normal eyes."

"Wow." He said. "And why don't you share this ability with anyone?"

"Because, there are so many enemy ninja out there, my father didn't want anyone to know because they might try to kidnap me or do something to really harm me. And he didn't want that. So I've kept it a secret." I said.

"Hmm. That makes sense." He said. "Well, go get some sleep. You have last shift."

"Okay. Thank you Master K. I just felt like I needed to tell someone."

"You're welcome, Anako. And if you ever need to talk, you just come to me okay?"

I nodded and got into my tent without waking Sasuke up. I lay down and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

**-Next Morning-**

I felt someone shaking me slightly. I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I looked up into a pair of onyx eyes.

"Good morning." Sasuke said, giving me a small smile, something he'd been doing to me a lot lately. I noticed it was bright outside and I jumped up.

"Oh no! My shift. I missed it. And-" Sasuke cut me off.

"I did it."

"What? Why?" I asked, giving his a confused look.

"Because when I came to wake you up, you looked so peaceful, so I decided to let you sleep." He said.

"Oh, well thank you Sasuke." I said, giving him a smile.

"No problem. Master Kakashi said we are leaving soon."

"Okay, I'll be ready soon."

I took out a hand mirror and a brush and took my hair down. I brushed it out and put my head band on. I changed into something clean. I rolled my sleeping bag up and started to put my shoes on. I got out of the tent and noticed the rest of the tents were down. I put mine down and it wasn't long before we were on our way again. We soon came to a big bridge.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up!" Tazuna said. "We have to be quiet. They might hear us."

Since I missed everything from the day before, I read Tazuna's mind. The person he is talking about is Gato and his men. A boat with a man was near and Tazuna led us to it and got in. Kakashi got in next; he offered his hand to me and I took it accepting, his help.

"Thank you." I gave him a smile and he nodded his head.

The boys got in after and the man rowed us to a dock. We weren't using a motor for they feared they would hear us. We got to the docks and the man tied up the boat. Tazuna got out first, then Kakashi; he offered his hand to me again. The dock was a little higher than I expected it to be. I grabbed Master K's hand and then felt two hands on my ass. I looked down and Naruto was behind me.

"I'll help you up." He said, grinning like a buffoon.

"Naruto, get your hands off my ass now, or I will kill you in your sleep." I said, deadpanning.

His hands were quickly removed and Master K pulled me up. I nodded at him and the boys came after me. We walked until Tazuna stopped. The fog began to het really thick.

"Sir, why are we stopping?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. No one else spoke; it was starting to get weird.

'Why is everyone stopping?' Naruto thought.

'What's going on?' Sasuke thought.

'Anako. Search the area for anyone.' Kakashi thought. I searched the area.

'Nothing.'

"Just get me home!" Tazuna said.

Something moved in the bushes next to us. Naruto threw a shiruken at it and a white bunny jumped out.

"Oh, it was just a rabbit." Naruto said.

"Stop being so jumpy." I said.

"Well what if it was something else?" Naruto argued back. The mist began to thicken even more. That's when thoughts hit me.

'Hmmm, Kakashi Hatake and three little brats. It's time for the old man to die.'

"Anako, get down!" Master K yelled.

I snapped out of my trance only to be thrown to the ground. I barely was saved. I looked and saw Sasuke's arm around my waist. A large sword was in the tree with a man standing on it. Oh, boy.

* * *

**_Posting two chapter tonight! :) If you have any questions, review or feel free to PM me._ **

**_Thank you!_  
**


	10. Chapter 9

No one moved. Sasuke this had his arm around my waist. That's when the man in the sword spoke.

"So Tazuna, you hired four shinobi from the leaf to protect you?" He said.

"So, if it isn't the famous missing-nin from the Land of Mist, Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said.

"I could say the same for you Kakashi Hatake, from the Leaf Village. Also known as the Copy Cat Ninja." Zabuza spoke. "I've heard so many stories about you, so finally nice to meet you."

"Anako, Sasuke, Naruto, take your positions in front of Tazuna." Kakashi commanded us to do. "And stay out of this."

Sasuke and I jumped up and moved next to Tazuna. We took our places, me in the middle, Naruto on my left, Sasuke on my right.

"Shall we Zabuza?" Kakashi asked, revealing his sharingan eye. I was surprised that a non Uchiha has the sharingan.

Zabuza started talking as did Master K. Then Zabuza jumped to the water, he was walking on water. The he did this hand form and the mist thickened.

"So many targets." Came a voice from the mist. "Head, throat, kidneys, sternum, spine, which one to attack."

Sasuke started to tremble next to me, his thoughts racing.

"Sasuke." Master K said, "Calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you. I will never let my comrades die." He gave us a small smile and I relaxed. I searched for Zabuza and didn't like what I read.

"Master K! He is planning on going in the middle of-" I started to yell.

Before I could finish Zabuza was in the middle of us. Crap. Master K then saved us, pushing us away from them. I quickly stood up and felt a hand grab my neck. Shit, he got me. The fog cleared up and the Zabuza that Kakashi saved us from was a water clones. The real Zabuza had me.

"Now, we can make this easy or hard." Zabuza said, tightening his grip on my neck. "Hand over the old man and I might let the girl live. Don't hand him over and I'll break her neck."

He lifted me off the ground and I grabbed his arm, trying to get out of his hold.

"Let her go!" Naruto yelled and tried to run at me.

"No. Stop." I choked out, I was losing air and fast.

"Let her go!" Sasuke shouted.

I had to do something or I was going to die. I grabbed a kunai and stabbed Zabuza in his bicep. He yelled in pain and dropped me. I put my arms up as his foot hit my forearms. Master K caught me before I hit the ground. I breathed heavy and Master K moved from me and he and Zabuza started to fight. Naruto ran to my side and helped me up.

"Are you okay Anako?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Let's worry about Tazuna." I said, running over to Tazuna and standing by him.

'I couldn't protect her.' Sasuke though, getting angry at himself.

I ignored Sasuke and looked at the fight before me. I couldn't figure out what was real between Master K and Zabuza; there were so many water clones. Then, Master K got kicked into the water and Zabuza captured Master K in a water prison.

"Master K!" I yelled.

Zabuza made a water clone and it attacked Naruto. Naruto flew back and Zabuza stepped on his headband.

"Kids, listen! Take Tazuna and run. This is a fight you cannot win!" Master K yelled. "Go on! Now! He can hold me, since it is the real one, but his doppelganger can only go so far before he loses control. Go!"

Many thoughts were running through Naruto's mind. He started go get up, but then he looked at his hand and remembered the promise he made. Suddenly, he ran at Zabuza, but then was thrown back. In his hand was his head band and that's all he wanted. Things were starting get serious. Naruto started talking and then put his head band back on.

"Sasuke, listen up. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I've got a plan!" Naruto said.

"About damn time." I said.

"So here's the deal..."

My job was to stay with Tazuna. I went next to him.

"Don't worry sir. You are safe with me!" I said, giving him a smile.

"Okay."

"What are you fools doing? Go!" Master K yelled.

Zabuza started talking about what he had to do during his graduation. I shuddered at the thought of having to kill another just to graduate. Zabuza had a smug look to his face and he suddenly attacked Sasuke and slammed him to the ground.

"Sasuke." I whispered, taking out a kunai.

Naruto made a bunch of shadow clones and jumped at Zabuza. Zabuza deflected all of them with his sword. Naruto then threw a huge shiruken at Sasuke, who got away from Zabuza. Sasuke threw it at Zabuza who was in the water and he dodged it. It poofed into Naruto and he threw a kunai at Zabuza and he moved his arm from the prison Master K was in.

"Nice one Naruto." I shouted at him.

Master K and Zabuza moved away from each other and started doing a bunch of hand signs. A big wave came from both of them and Tazuna grabbed onto me and held me. Master K and Zabuza were face to face again. Master K copied all of Zabuza's moves. There was another wave and Zabuza was thrown into a tree this time. Two needles suddenly went into his neck and he dropped. I looked up and saw a masked man.

"Thank you for helping me catch Zabuza." The masked person said, jumping down and kneeling next to him to Zabuza.

Master K moved over to him as well and checked to see if he was alive. Nope. The masked boy started speaking and I ignored him. Something was fishy about him. But I just couldn't read what he was thinking. He picked Zabuza up and left. I glared at the spot that they were just in. Master K put his head band back down over his left eye.

"Well, let's get Tazuna home now."

"Hahaha, you poor kids must be humiliated!" Tazuna said, laughing at us and I glared at him. "But you can heal at my house."

Master K suddenly dropped started to fall.

"Master K. Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling beside him.

'I've must have over used the sharingan.' He thought to me. 'I need to rest.'

Naruto and Kakashi helped Kakashi up and we made our way to Tazuna's house. It wasn't long before we got to his home. Master Kakashi had passed out along the way. We went to the front door and Tazuna opened it and all of us followed him in. A woman came out of the kitchen area.

"Father!" She shouted and ran into Tazuna's arms.

"Hello Tsunami." Tazuna said, hugging the woman.

"Father you brought guests?" She asked, looking at the four of us.

"They are my protector. Their Master needs a room and to lie down. He passed out about half way here. Take him and put him in the guest room."

"Yes father."

Tsunami went over and got Master Kakashi from Sasuke and Naruto and took him to a room.

"Come on kids, let's go to the kitchen." Tazuna said.

He started walking and we followed him. He sat down in the kitchen at a table and told us to sit down as well. No one spoke, it was completely silent.

"Anako, you have bruises on your neck." Naruto said to me suddenly.

"Do I?" I asked, touching my neck and applying pressure. Ouch.

"Don't touch." Sasuke said, grabbing my hand.

"Well, I need to know if it's true or not." I said in a harsh tone, pulling my hand away from him and glaring at him.

'Wow. When did she get so mean?' Tazuna thought. I softened my face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired." I mumbled, resting my head on my hand. The woman came back into the room.

"I put your master to rest. I am Tsunami. Tazuna's daughter." She said, bowing slightly to us.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Anako Sarutobi."

"It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for protecting my father." She said, patting his shoulder. I suddenly missed my dad.

"Tsunami, where is Inari?" Tazuna asked.

"He is in bed. It is late."

"Umm, Tsunami, do you think I can shower and go to bed?" I asked her.

"Of course you can. I'll show you to the restroom."

I stood up and followed her to the restroom.

"Thank you." I said, giving her a bow.

"You're welcome." Tsunami said, "Take your time."

I shut the bathroom door and locked it. I looked in the mirror and cringed at what I saw. I had dirt all over my face, my hair was a mess, and I did indeed have some serious bruises on my neck. A hand print to be exact. I stripped my dirty clothes and got into the shower. Once I finished cleaning up, I put on pajamas and put my hair up in a bun. I walked out of the restroom and went back to the kitchen. Naruto, Sasuke, and Tazuna were all eating.

"Anako, would you like some food?" Tsunami asked me.

"Yes I would, thank you."

I sat down and looked at the boys; they were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That bruise is huge." Naruto shouted at me.

"Oh." I said, "I'll be okay."

'I hope Anako isn't lying when she says she is okay.' Sasuke thought.

'That Zabuza guy really hurt the girl.' Tazuna thought.

Tsunami set a bowl of food down in front of me and I ate away, ignoring everyone's thoughts. I didn't realize I was hungry. Once I finished eating, I told everyone goodnight and went to the room where we were staying in. I opened the door quietly and noticed Master K in a sleeping bag and three more were spread out. I laid in the one next to Master K and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I continued eating, while Naruto kept being loud.

"Shut up, Naruto." I said, finally getting mad. "You are going to wake up Kakashi and Anako."

"Don't tell me what to do Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hn." I glared at him and he glared back.

"Enough, enough. Stop your bickering. It's late and we all need the rest. Go to bed." Tazuna said, in a stern voice.

I got up and went to the restroom. I cleaned up and went to the room. I opened the door and saw Anako and Kakashi sound asleep. Anako looks like an angel when she sleeps. A sleeping angel; so peaceful and calm. What was this feeling? I can only feel hate. If I want revenge, I can't feel any other emotions. This feeling for Anako, what was it?

**-Anako's POV-**

_Master K was dead on the ground and Zabuza stood over him. Naruto and Sasuke tried to stop him, and they failed. Zabuza started laughing at me._

"_Pathetic girl, you couldn't help anyone. Not even your pretty boy Sasuke." He said, stepping on Sasuke's back. He cried out in pain. _

"_Stop it!" I screamed, turning my eyes black. My powers weren't working. I couldn't read their minds and I couldn't control them. I was defenseless._

"_Run Anako." Sasuke choked out. _

_My body wouldn't let me run. I had to watch Zabuza hurt everyone I cared about and I couldn't do a single thing. I felt tears running down my face._

I shot up from my sleeping back and looked around the room, making sure everyone was alive and okay. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head against them. That wasn't a dream that was a freaking nightmare. I looked at Sasuke's sleeping form and my heart began to flutter. What are these feeling that I am starting to feel for Sasuke? I laid back down and feel asleep, trying to figure out these new feelings growing inside of me.

* * *

_**Almost to chapter 10. I really hope you all are enjoying this! Because I am. :) **_

_**Also, I want to let everyone know that I have been asked to write another story but use another OC. It is going to be different than this one. But Anako will be in that one as well, but will have a different love interest and will be set in Part II.**_

_**Thank you all my new followers! I love you all! :) But please, do not be shy. Give me feedback so I can know that I am actually doing a good job!  
**_


	11. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning to a loud crash. I jolted awake and noticed Sasuke and Naruto up as well. Master K was still asleep. I rubbed my eyes then my face, stretching as well.

"Good morning." I said, looking at the boys.

"Morning." Both said at the same time. Both glared at each other. Sigh, here we go again.

"I'm going to see what that noise was."

I got up and walked out of our room. Tsunami was on the floor picking up glass.

"Oh, Anako. You're awake." She said, giving me a smile.

"Good morning." I said, returning the smile. "Is everything alright?"

A little boy, who I assumed was Inari walked out of the kitchen. He looked about Konohamaru's age. His hat was covering his eyes.

"Who's the girl mama?"

"This is Anako. She is a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"I hate ninjas." Inari said, glaring at me, then ran out of the house.

"Inari!" Tsunami called after him. She sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, concerned about upsetting him.

"No, it wasn't you." She said and I left it at that.

"Would you like some help?" I asked.

"Sure."

I bent down and started to help pick up glass. I picked up a piece and didn't realize it was so sharp.

"Ouch!" The glass was now covered with blood, as was my hand.

"Oh, are you okay?" Tsunami asked, looking at my hand.

"Yeah, of course I am."

Sasuke and Naruto came out of the room.

"Anako! Your hand." Naruto said, pointing at it.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine."

"Come on."

Sasuke came over to me and grabbed my arm, lifting me up and taking me to the restroom. He put my hand under hot water.

"Owww." I whined. "That hurts."

"Well, if you want the cut to be healthy and not get infected, just let me help you." I stuck my bottom lip out.

"Fine." I mumbled.

He got soap and started to clean it. I cringed from it stinging. He finished washing it then dried it. He wrapped it up perfectly. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Sasuke! I really appreciate it." I said.

"Hn. Just try and be more careful."

"I will!" I said.

We went back to our room and Master K was up.

"Good morning, you two. As I was just explaining to Naruto, we will be training. Get ready, eat something and we'll be on our way."

I nodded and went to change.

**-Training-**

Master Kakashi was using crutches to hold himself up.

"Okay guys. Training will be how to control your chakra." He started, "Watch me."

He walked over to a tree and walked straight up it, without using his hands. Then he walked down. Amazing. He threw us each a kunai.

"Use the kunai to mark how far you get up."

"Alright, this is going to be cake." Naruto shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto. 'I'll beat him.'

Here we go again; of course they'll try to outdo each other. Hmm, whatever. I'll just focus on myself and not them.

"Begin." Master K said.

Naruto and Sasuke ran at the tree. Neither one of them didn't go very far up. Sasuke used too much chakra and Naruto didn't use enough chakra. It was like the same thing Asuma thought me, but using hands instead of feet. This should be the same, right? I focused my chakra into my feet and ran at the tree. I got all the way to the top. I sat on a branch, looking down at the boys with a big grin on my face.

"Wow Anako!" Naruto shouted at me.

"Hmm." Sasuke said. 'She never ceases to amaze me.'

"Well, well. Now we all know who has better control over their chakra." Master K said and I smiled. "Our young lady."

"Well," Master K continued. "Understanding the uses of one's chakras and manipulating them successfully is quite an achievement so far. Anako is probably the closest one to overtake her father's position as Lord Hokage, despite all of Naruto's boasts and aspirations." I just looked at Master K as he said all of this. "And the finest hope of clan Uchiha doesn't seem too impressive either."

'On the other hand, within Naruto and Sasuke both harbor such massive untapped reserves of chakra that Anako's is nothing by comparison.'

'Master K. I can hear everything you are saying.' I said into his mind, shooting him a glare.

'Oh right.' Master K said, chuckling in his mind. 'Sorry.'

I heard thoughts off in the distance.

'Ha. They're wasting their time.' It was Inari.

I didn't realize how high I was. I looked down and gasped. I grabbed onto the tree. Great, I was stuck.

'I'm stuck.' I said, into Master K's mind.

'Just go the same way you came up and come down.' Master K said.

'I can't. It's too high.'

"Come on Anako. Quit playing around and come down." Naruto yelled at me, not realizing I was stuck. I shook my head and gripped the tree tighter.

"You idiot. She's stuck." Sasuke said. 'Gotta help her.'

'Summon Inza.' Master K thought. I gave him a puzzled looked. 'Asuma told me you know summoning jutsu.'

I nodded and let go of the tree real quick. I bit my thumb and slammed it into my left palm. I made the hand signs:

_**Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram**_

"Summoning jutsu: Monkey Prince: Inza." I said and Inza appeared next to me. Naruto and Sasuke gasped.

Inza is my personal summon. My father taught me the summoning jutsu when I was 10. I mastered it a month later. Inza is a black monkey, with blue eyes. He wears a black suit with mesh armor underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white trimmings and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it, held closed by a sash, just like his father, Enma (personal summon of Third Hokage.) He has black hair with no facial hair. He is about 6'5 and towers over me. He also has a head band that he wears around his forehead. Inza is very loyal to me and is like my best friend. Nickname: Inza-bear.

"Whoa!" Naruto said.

"Hey boss." Inza said, looking at me. "You stuck?" He started to laugh.

"Shut up, Inza and help me down." I said, glaring at him.

"Now be nice and say please if you want me to help you." He said, giving me a slight glare.

"Just help me down. Please."

"Okay, okay." Inza said. He jumped down next to Sasuke. He held his arms out to me. "Jump."

"Are you crazy?" I yelled. "I am not jumping."

"Come on boss. Don't you trust me?" Inza said, giving me a huge grin.

I sighed and slipped off the tree. I closed my eyes and waited to be caught. Inza caught me ease and set me on the ground next to Sasuke.

"Thank you Inza-bear." I said, hugging my Inza. I felt so embarrassed for getting stuck.

"You're welcome little one."

"I feel stupid for getting stuck." I mumbled.

"Don't feel like that. You're not stupid. You just got stuck." Sasuke said.

I looked at him and smiled, slightly blushing at his comment.

'You're making your blush obvious.' Inza thought.

'Shut up Inza.' I said back.

"Anako! You know summoning jutsu?" Naruto yelled at me.

"Yeah, my father taught me when I was 10. I mastered it a month later. This is Inza." I said, pointing at Inza. "Inza, this is my team. Naruto, Master Kakashi, and Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you all." Inza said.

"Anako, why don't you try it again?" Master K said, from the tree I nodded.

"You'll be fine boss. I'll be here to catch you if you fall." Inza said, patting my shoulder.

I looked at the tree. I went and walked up it and then walked back down, without getting stuck this time.

"Yes!" I screamed. "I did it!"

Master K smiled at me. I looked at Sasuke and I swear I saw a small smile on his lips.

'Good girl.' Inza thought. Obviously he knew about my mind reading.

"Alright you three. Keep training and I am going to go back to the house." Master K said, and then he left.

We continued training the rest of the day. So it started to get dark. I sat next to Inza. I stopped training after a good long while. The boys were still going at it. I leaned my head against the tree.

"Anako, come on." Inza said. "Let's go."

I stood up and stretched. It was completely dark now.

"Guys, it's late." I said, looking at Naruto and Sasuke. "I'm going to head back to the house."

Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground. They were obviously exhausted. I walked over to them and held my hand out to them. Naruto took it without hesitation. Sasuke looked at my hand for a few seconds before finally taking it. Inza helped Naruto, while I helped Sasuke. I put his arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist. I slightly blushed.

"I bet you today Sasuke." Naruto yelled.

"I'm right next to you. You don't need to yell." Sasuke said. "Besides, I totally beat you."

"Enough. I beat both of you. Now shut up. I'm tired, hungry, and dirty. I don't want to deal with you two fighting." I said.

They both got quiet and we continued walking. We got to the house and Tsunami came out.

"I thought you guys were lost." Tsunami looked at Inza. "Oh my! What is that?"

"That is my summoning jutsu. His name is Inza. This is Tsunami." I said.

"Hello ma'am. Nice to meet you." Inza said, politely.

"Umm, hi. I don't want to be rude, but I don't want that - him in my home." She said.

"No problem. I understand." Inza said. He let go of Naruto and poofed away.

"He is a very big animal." Tsunami said.

"Yeah, he is."

We went inside. My arm was still around Sasuke. I sat him down at the kitchen table. Naruto sat down as well. Inari, Tazuna, and Master K were about to start eating. It was dinner time.

"Wow. I can't remember the last time I shared a meal with so many people." Tazuna said, with a big grin.

"Tsunami, may I please shower before I eat?" I asked.

"Of course dear."

I got up and went to our room and got my bag. I went to the restroom and I striped and showered. I finished and got out. I changed into my night clothes. I put my hair in a bun and went back to the room. I heard shouting and then a door slam shut.

"Inari." Tsunami called from the kitchen.

I heard crying. I sat in the room, silently. I hated hearing someone cry. I realized it was Inari.

'Why? Why did you leave me daddy?' It was Inari.

I got up and went back to the kitchen. I walked in and everyone was there except Inari and Tsunami. I sat down.

"You missed it." Master K said.

"Oh, I heard yelling." I said.

I read Tazuna's mind and the story replayed in my head. Gato killed Inari's "father", Kaiza. He was trying to protect the villagers and Gato had him killed. Inari watched his father die. Poor boy. I could still hear Inari cry. I lost my appetite from hearing him cry so much. Tazuna got up and grabbed a bowl. He put some food in it and set it down in front of me.

"Thank you, Tazuna." I said, giving him a smile.

I just looked at it, while Tazuna got up and went to his room, leaving the four of us alone. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and went outside. The breeze felt nice on my face. I walked to the docks and thought of the time when Kona lost his parents.

**-Flashback-**

_I sat on my bed. I was 10 years old. Kona was 5. I was reading a book to kill time until my dad and I practiced the summoning jutsu. I heard my name being called._

"_Anako. Come here please."_

_I left my room and saw Asuma in the hallway. _

"_Yes Asuma?" I asked._

"_Why don't we go to dad's office?" He said._

"_Okay." _

_Asuma and I walked up to my dad's office. I knocked on the door and we entered his office. His head was down and Kona was sitting in a chair. _

"_Hi daddy!" I yelled._

"_Hello hunny." He said._

_I read his mind and my face dropped. Hitori and Kiki were killed on a mission. He was debating on a way to tell Konohamaru._

"_Dad?" I whispered to him._

"_I know sweetheart, I know." _

_Tears slowly formed in my eyes. I looked at Asuma and spoke to him._

'_Asuma, Hitori and Kiki were killed on a mission.' _

_Asuma gasped and looked at Kona. _

"_Auntie Anako, Uncle Asuma. Why did you get all quiet all of a sudden?" Kona asked, giving us a confused look._

"_Konohamaru, come here." My dad said._

"_Grandpa, what's wrong? Everyone is acting weird."_

"_Kona. I don't know how to say this to you, but your mom and dad have passed away." My dad said, and I started to cry. Asuma pulled me into his side and I buried my face in his stomach. _

"_Passed away? What does that mean grandpa?" _

"_Kona, they died."_

"_No grandpa!" Kona fell to his knees and started to cry. He was only 5._

**_-_End Flashback-**

I didn't realize it, but I was crying. That was a hard day. It upset me to hear Inari crying. It just reminded me of Kona. And I hated to see Kona cry. I heard someone walking and then sit next to me. I looked to my right and saw Master K.

"Hi." I mumbled, wiping my face.

"Hello." He said. "Funny, I just had a talk with Inari."

Really?" I said.

"Yeah, so what do you need to talk about?" Master K asked.

"Hearing Inari cry upsets me." I mumbled.

"I understand. It's hard to hear people cry." Master K said.

"Very. And hearing Inari cry, reminds me of Konohamaru crying. And I hate when Kona cries." I said.

"Inari will be okay." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Master K. You really are a good listener." I said, smiling at him.

"You're welcome Anako. Now, you better go get some rest."

I nodded and stood up.

"Goodnight Master."

I walked back to the house and went to our room. I noticed Sasuke was only there.

"He's in the bathroom." He said, before I could ask where Naruto was. I laughed.

"Oh, okay." I said, sitting on my futon.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, much better." I said, smiling at him.

"You sure?"

"Yes, thank you." I said.

He gave me a smirk and I started to blush. His smirk was so sexy. I looked away real quick.

"Don't be shy or embarrassed." I looked and Sasuke was sitting in front of me which made me blush even more. He stood up, still smirking.

"You know. You're cute when you blush."

He left the room, leaving me alone. Damn that Uchiha.

* * *

**_I know I switched stuff around. The bridge scene was supposed to come before this scene and that is the next chapter. I apologize for that. But anyways. I hope you all enjoy!_**


	12. Chapter 11

I sat on the bridge, bored out of my mind. Tazuna and his men were working hard to finish the bridge.

"All alone and lonesome?" Tazuna asked me, pulling me from my trance. "Where's blondie and pretty boy?"

"Training."

"Then why aren't you with them?"

"I surpassed them." I said, smiling. "Master Kakashi asked me to stay with you."

"Really?" I nodded. "Okay then."

I zoned out, watching him talk with some guy. He wanted to quit working on the bridge. And he called Tazuna a fool.

"Come on Anako." Tazuna said.

I stood up and followed Tazuna. We went into the town. People were running everywhere. What's up with this town?

"My daughter asked me to pick up a few things for our lunch." Tazuna explained to me. We walked into a little store. "Here we are."

I looked around. There was not much. I felt a hand on my ass.

'Her ass is nice.'

I turned around and punched the man square in the face, sending him flying back.

"Pervert." I said to him.

Tazuna grabbed my arm and we left the store.

"That was interesting." He said.

I felt something tug my arm. I turned and met the eyes of a very depressed looking girl. She had her hands held out. I went into my pouch and pulled out some candy. I handed it to her and she ran off happy.

"Tazuna?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why is this town so, umm, weird?" I asked.

"It's been like this since Gato and his men moved in." He said. "We've become a city of slackers, cowards, and fools. That's why this bridge is so essential. It will be an emblem of courage. Maybe the people who've taken the path of least resistance will be walking to the road of courage and dignity again. If we can only complete it... I truly believe that our city and our people can become who they were before."

"Oh."

We continued our way to the house. Neither of us one saying anymore. We got to the house and I went to our room. Master K was resting, so I decided not to disturb him. I went to the kitchen and Inari and Tazuna were sitting at the table, while Tsunami cooked.

"May I help you with anything?" I asked her.

"Oh heavens no. You are a guest in my home." She said.

"But, I can't just not do anything." I said.

"Okay. Will you wash the dishes?"

"Of course."

The water and dishes were already in the sink with the soap. I started washing the dishes. Tazuna and Inari were watching me the whole time. I started to hum.

"Why are you always so happy?" Inari asked.

"Why shouldn't I be happy? I'm alive."

He didn't say anything.

"Do you always do the dishes at your home?" Tazuna asked.

"Most of the time. I do other things too. Like clean and stuff."

"What about your mother? Does she do anything?" Tsunami asked.

The plate in my hand suddenly slipped and fell back into the water. Water splashed all over me. I wiped my face.

"Oh silly me. Guess I better go change."

I ran out of the kitchen and into the room. Master K hadn't moved since I last saw him. I hadn't really thought much about my mom since that time Sasuke and I talked about her. I gathered myself and changed my clothes. I went back in the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"I apologize if I said something, I-"

"Oh no, no." I said, cutting her off. "It's fine."

"Oh, well alright." She said and I went to continue to do the dishes.

"And about my mother, I don't have one."

Everyone suddenly got quiet. I looked back and Tazuna and Inari had a shocked look on their faces.

'Never had a mom?' Inari thought.

'What does she mean by that?' Tazuna thought.

"Did she leave when you were little or something?" Tsunami asked.

"No. She died when I was a baby." I said.

'So she never had one.' Tazuna thought.

'I lost my daddy, I couldn't think of losing my mamma.' Inari thought.

'She never got to meet her mother. That's so horrible.' Tsunami thought.

"But, I have my father, brother, and nephew. I love them more than anything in the world and would die for them." I said. Master K walked in.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"No." Tsunami said.

Master K sat down and Naruto and Sasuke came in. Inari got up, refusing to be near those two.

"Inari!" Tsunami called after him. "It's your entire fault father, now he won't even look at these two."

I finished the dishes and went to sit next to Sasuke. We all started eating. The boys went into a competition.

"More please!" Both shouted, glared, and then threw up.

"Stop eating! You're just going to keep barfing." I said.

"No. I want to keep eating." Sasuke said.

"Because even if we make ourselves sick to do it, we have to get strong." Naruto said. I sweat dropped. That's just nasty.

'Whatever it takes. Throwing up however is an entirely different situation.' Master Kakashi thought.

Naruto started thinking of Inari and the story Tazuna told. He got up from the table and fell.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Don't even think about going and training more today, you'll kill yourself." Master K said.

"I'm going to prove to him that he's wrong." Naruto said.

"Prove what? To whom?" I asked.

"I'm going to prove to Inari that there are still heroes in the world." He said, leaving the house.

**-Morning-**

Naruto wasn't in his bed when I woke up. He slept outside, again. Sasuke went for a walk and Master K and I went to find Naruto. We found him lying on a tree laughing.

"You're so high Naruto!" I yelled.

"Yeah." He said, standing up, and falling. I gasped.

"If he falls from there." Kakashi said.

"Psych!" He yelled, laughing. "Gotcha, suckers."

"Ugh. Idiot. You gave me a heart attack." I shouted.

His feet came off this time; he was actually falling this time. Sasuke appeared and grabbed him, saving his butt.

"Oh thank god." I mumbled.

'Well, they are coming along nicely.' Master K thought.

We went back to the house and Master K asked Tazuna and me to sit on him.

"What?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

"Just sit on me."

I shrugged while Tazuna sat on his back and I on his legs. He did one finger push-ups. He is so strong. Tazuna and Kakashi started talking. I started thinking about Sasuke. I don't know why, but I just couldn't help it.

'Looks like I'm almost 100%.' Kakashi thought.

That night, I went to bed, thinking about Sasuke.

**-Next Morning-**

Master K, Tazuna, Sasuke, and I went to the bridge. Naruto stayed behind to sleep; he needed it. We got to the bridge and all the men were on the ground, injured.

"What happened?" Tazuna asked, holding some guy.

"Monsters."

I knew right then and there that Zabuza attacked them. I searched for his mind.

"Well, it looks like our masked friend is on Zabuza's side." Master K said.

I looked and Zabuza and the guy's name, I learned is Haku were standing in front of us. I stood next to Tazuna and Master K. Sasuke stood behind me. Water clones appeared everywhere.

"Looks like the boy is shaking with fear." Zabuza mocked. I glanced at Sasuke.

"I'm shaking with excitement for a rematch." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Go ahead." Master K said, and in a flash, the clones were gone.

"Hmmm, this boy is strong." Zabuza said.

I watched as Sasuke and Haku battled it out. Sasuke kicked Haku and he flew back.

'He's faster than Haku?!' Zabuza thought.

"Sasuke is the strongest one on our team." Master K said. "Anako is the brains and sensible one in the group. And Naruto is the goofball."

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to do this." Haku said, forming hand signs with on hand.

Mirrors formed around Sasuke and I gasped. It was Haku's kekkei genkai. Haku stepped into the mirrors and they began to fight again. I grabbed a kunai and threw it to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Catch." I yelled.

Haku grabbed the kunai. Damn. Haku was suddenly hit and was thrown out of the mirrors. Naruto showed finally showed up.

"I'm here." Naruto yelled.

Naruto went into the mirrors with Sasuke. Idiot. Now both were trapped.

"Anako!" Master K yelled at me. "Focus and protect Tazuna. I'm counting on you."

I nodded and went next to Tazuna.

"I'm going to protect you sir." I said. "No matter what."

"Okay."

Kakashi and Zabuza started fighting. The mist began to thicken and Zabuza disappeared. I couldn't read his mind. The fog hurt my eyes and my vision got blurry. It was an illusion. I grabbed a kunai and stabbed my finger. My vision came back and I found his mind. He was behind us. I jumped in front of Tazuna and Zabuza ran at me with his blade. I stood in my stance and waited for him to strike me.

"You again. This time I'll kill you."

He swung his sword and I screamed and braced myself. I felt myself being pushed back into Tazuna.

'That was Anako's scream. What the hell is Kakashi doing? He's supposed to protect her.' Sasuke's thoughts filled my mind.

I looked in front of me and Master K was there. He got cut on his chest.

"Master K." I yelled at him.

"I'm fine, protect Tazuna." He said.

I started to cry a little. I wiped my eyes and stayed focused. My finger was bleeding and I got an idea.

"What are you doing?" Tazuna asked me.

"Protecting you." I said.

I made the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. Inza appeared by my side.

"Anako, what's going on?" Inza asked me, looking at Kakashi and Zabuza fight, then Sasuke and Naruto.

"We were attacked. We need to protect Tazuna." I said.

"Okay." Inza said.

We stood next to Tazuna. Suddenly I heard shattering. The mirrors were broken. I look and saw Naruto fighting Haku. Something about him was different, his chakra was different. Oh my. The Nine-Tails. Wow.

"Anako." Inza said, grabbing my arm and pointing.

I looked at what he was pointing at. Master K hand his hand through Haku. I gasped and my eyes began to water. Haku's dead. Master K jumped back, Haku in his arms.

"Now that he's out of the way." Zabuza said.

Master K and Zaubza continued to fight. I looked at Naruto and he was back to normal. I looked and didn't see Sasuke.

"Naruto. Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"Oh, uhh. Well-"

He didn't have to finish. My heart dropped. I just looked at Naruto.

"Anako, I will go with you so that way you do not disobey Master Kakashi's orders." Tazuna said, grabbing my hand.

We ran over to Sasuke and my fears were true. Sasuke was just laying there. I didn't hear any thoughts. He's... dead. I dropped to my knees and touched his face.

"Anako, it is okay to cry in front of me." Tazuna said.

"You know. Almost every single girl in the village loves this boy. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. That's all they ever talked about. Sasuke this and Sasuke that. I could never understand what was so fascinating about him. He's just a normal person like you or I. And yet, they all love him. Then I got to spend time with him and then I began to understand. I've always denied my feelings for him, not wanting to be like the other girls, because I knew he'd hate me for that. Seeing him like this makes me realize how much I really do like him. And being on a team has made me realize that I actually love him. There, I said it. I love you, Sasuke Uchiha."

A single tear ran down my face and hit Sasuke's face.

"A shinobi isn't supposed to show their emotions. The mission comes first. And here I am crying. I've failed the mission." I said. "I've failed you sir."

'So this is the life of a shinobi. Such a harsh world.' Tazuna thought.

I wiped my face and stood up. Inza put his hand my shoulder.

"It'll be alright hun."

I nodded my head and heard a tap.

"Well Zabuza, looks like he's done a number on you." It was Gato. And he had a whole bunch of men with him.

Gato kicked Haku and it made Naruto mad. He yelled at Zabuza and Zabuza told him to shut up. He was crying along with Naruto. They continued talking and Zabuza took off his bandages and Naruto threw him a kunai. He looked towards Gato and ran at him. His men stuck swords and spears in Zabuza, but he just kept going until he got towards Gato. He finally killed Gato and fell to the ground.

"Anako?" I heard someone say.

I looked down and saw Sasuke awake.

"Sasuke, you're okay." I said, dropping to my knees, tears running down my face.

"Don't cry Anako. You're too beautiful to cry." Sasuke said.

"I can't help it. You're alive." I said, smiling.

"I heard everything you said Anako." I felt my face heating up.

"Uhh, you did?" I asked.

"Yes I did." He said, trying to sit up. I helped him and we stood up. "And I love you too."

He did something unexpected. He kissed me; I was shocked, but kissed him back.

'I'm happy for you Anako.' Tazuna thought.

I pulled back and hugged Sasuke, wrapping my arms around his waist and his going around my shoulders.

"Naruto, Sasuke's okay!" I yelled.

"Hey, this is no time for celebrating. Who's going to pay us now?" One of Gato's men yelled.

"You guys are dead."

"Master Kakashi, I am well and rested. I will help you fight." I said, leaving Sasuke and moving over to Kakashi and Naruto.

I took out a kunai and waited as the men ran towards us. Before we got the chance to do anything, an arrow came and landed in front of the men. It was the villagers. Naruto and Kakashi and I made shadow clones. Yes, I know shadow clone jutsu as well. The men retreated and everyone cheered. Kakashi moved Zabuza next to Haku.

'I love you Haku.' Zabuza thought.

I started crying as all the villagers cried and cheered. It started snowing and I couldn't help but cry more. The villagers got their courage back.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

We stood at the graves of Zabuza and Haku. Inza and Sasuke stood next to me. Naruto tried to grab the food.

"Naruto, don't touch. You'll be cursed." I said, slapping his hand. "They died such a horrible death."

I mumbled the last part, hoping none heard me.

"They did, but they died with honor." Master K said. I guess he heard me.

"Yeah they did, but still." I said.

"They were shinobi."

I nodded and we left the grave to go back to the house. We planned on leaving soon. Sasuke subtlety grabbed my hand after Naruto ran off. I put my blushed and Sasuke smirked.

'Looks like Anako and Sasuke have gotten the whole team work thing down.' Master K thought, chuckling in his mind. 'Oh, sorry Anako.'

I shot him a playful glare,but Master K is right. Sasuke and I have gotten comfortable with each other. He asked me to be his girlfriend after everything. I, of course said yes. I honestly thought he didn't like anyone, guess I was wrong.

We got to the house and got our stuff. We went to the bridge with Tazuna and Inari following behind us.

"Thanks to you, our bridge has finally been completed. But it's going to be awfully dull around here without you guys." Tazuna said.

"We've enjoyed your hospitality." Kakashi said.

"No prombleo, Tazuna, my man. We'll come back to play with you sometime." Naruto said to Inari.

"You better...Aw..." Inari was about to cry, as well as Naruto.

"Inari, don't let it get you down." Naruto said. "It's okay to cry, if you really want too."

"I'm not going to cry." Inari shouted. "B-but Naruto... Hey 'big brother'... You can cry! Go ahead!"

"Me? No way!" Naruto turned around. "See ya."

Naruto and Inari were both crying. I giggle thinking it was cute. We said good bye and Sasuke went to stand next to Kakashi. I sighed. I knew we were going to have to keep us a secret. Or the other girls would literally kill me with their bare hands. But it was all worth it.

* * *

_**Finally done with the Land of Waves Arc. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! :) Please read and review. Much thanks!**_

_**Thank you new people who have favorite this story! Much love to you! 3  
**_


	13. Chapter 12

"Dad!" I ran to my dad and jumped into his arms. "I missed you daddy."

"Hello hunny. I missed you too." My dad said, hugging me. "It's been kind of quiet without you."

I stuck out my lip and pouted.

"I'm kidding sweetheart." My dad said, ruffling my hair my hair a bit.

"Whatever." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. "Oh. I have to go see Asuma."

I left my dad and went to Asuma's room. He's smoking and reading a book.

"Ewww. It's disgusting in here." I said, waving my hands around.

"Hey." Asuma said, standing and walking over to me. "You're finally home."

Asuma pulled me into a massive bear hug, crushing me in the process.

"Asuma. Can't. Breathe." I choked out and he let go of me, chuckling.

"It's been so quiet without you." He said.

"So I've heard." I said, giving him a glare.

"I'm glad you're back and safe."

"Me too." I said, laughing. "I'm going to my room, where I can actually breathe."

I made my way to the door and Asuma gave me a light shove.

"Don't push me." I said, pushing him back and running out of his room before he could get me again.

I walked into my room and shut the door. I jumped on my bed and sighed in complete bliss. Oh how I miss my bed so very much. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**-Next Morning-**

Sasuke and I stood in the spot we were supposed to meet the next morning, waiting for Naruto and Master K to show up, as always.

"So do you want to go out tonight?" Sasuke asked me.

Ever since we got back to the village, we've tried to stay away from each other; only being with each other when we went on missions. We didn't want the fan girls to kill me.

"Of course, boyfriend." I said with a smirk. Sasuke glared at me. "It's rude to glare Uchiha."

"It's Sasuke." He said, smirking.

"Watch it. Your ego is getting bigger and bigger."

"Whatever Sarutobi."

I walked next to him and stole a quick kiss.

"I win." I said, giving him a big smile before Naruto ran up.

"Hey Anako."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and he glared back. Ugh. Ever since we came back from our mission the two have been like this. Master K really needed to really show up before these two killed each other.

**-Three Hours Later-**

"Good morning, everyone." Master Kakashi said, appearing out of nowhere. "I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

"That's the same excuse you use every time. Would it kill you to use a better one?" I asked.

"Hey Master, any hot new missions for Team Seven?" Naruto asked. "I want a challenge."

"Oh really? I'll see what I can do."

'Grr, those two.' Naruto thought looking at Sasuke and me. I glared at him. 'They always show me up and end up saving me. Well not this time.'

"Hey Naruto. Wake up." I said, poking him. "We're leaving now."

"Yes sir." Naruto yelled.

"I'm not a guy." I said, whacking him in the shoulder.

'You sure punch like one.' Naruto thought. I whack him again, even harder this time. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Will you two chill?" Master K asked, looking at both of us.

**-After Mission-**

Naruto clutched to me, me dragging him in the process.

"Ugh." I said, glaring at him.

"You are such a nuisance." Sasuke said and I laughed.

"That does it. Sasuke-"

"Naruto. Stop it! Now!" I said, letting him go. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hn."

"Hmmm, lately your teamwork is nonexistence." Master K said.

"It's him." Naruto said, pointing at Sasuke. "He's always messing up our teamwork."

"He was talking to you pinhead. If you're tired of being in my shadow, why don't you get stronger than me?" Sasuke said in a calm voice. Him and that damn calmness of his.

I have no idea how it's possible, but these two were on even worse terms than before. And of course, I'm stuck in the middle. Who do I side with? My boyfriend, Sasuke? Or my best friend, Naruto? I heard a bird. Dad's calling all the Jonin.

"Okay. That's it. We are calling it a day. I've got to hand in my report for today's missions." And with that, Master K disappeared.

"I'm going home." Sasuke said. "I'll see you at six?"

"That's fine." I said, smiling.

'What's up with those two?' Naruto thought, looking between Sasuke and I.

Sasuke left and I heard the thoughts of my nephew. He's trying to trick Naruto with a boxed rock. Really Kona? Really?

"Psych! Faked you out." Naruto shouted at the rock. "A small hint, rocks don't have corners."

"Leave it to the ninja I've acknowledged as almost being my equal. Your skills rival my own." Kona said, looking at Naruto. "Oh hey Auntie Anako."

Moegi and Udon were right by his side.

"Ohhh. It's you guys... Uhh what's up with the goggles?" Naruto asked.

"It's your old style boss man." Kona said. I sweat dropped.

"Umm. Okay." Naruto said.

"What do you mean 'okay'? Suddenly too cool for school?" Kona shouted.

Too cool for school? Where did he get that from?

"What do you want from me?" Naruto asked.

"We'll show you, boss. Can you come now?" Moegi asked.

"Nope. I have to train."

"But... but you promised to play ninja with us." All three of them said.

"Play ninja? What is a ninja doing 'play ninja' hmm?" I asked, taking the opportunity to tease Naruto.

"Hey big man; you and my Auntie Anako huh?" Kona asked, nudging Naruto.

"For someone young, you catch on quick." Naruto said.

"Ugh. Excuse me. You've got that totally wrong." I said, punching Naruto in the shoulder.

"Auntie. What did you do that for?" Kona asked me.

"I am not dating him Konohamaru." I said, clenching my fists.

"You're a witch Auntie." Kona shouted at me.

"Excuse me?" I said, glaring at him. His eyes were really wide.

I walked calmly over to Konohamaru and smacked him across the head.

"Konohamaru. Are you alright?" Udon asked Kona.

"She can be a total witch and a hag." Kona yelled again. He was going to get it now.

I turned around and shot them a death glare. If looks could kill, all four of them would be dead.

"Run." Kona yelled and they all started to run away from me.

Konohamaru ran into someone. They weren't from around him. The guy picked Kona up by his collar and squeezed, Kona squirmed.

"That hurt. Snot face." The guy said.

"Knock it off. You'll get us in trouble." The girl said.

"It was my fault." I said, glaring at the guy. "I was fooling around."

"Put him down, you big ape." Naruto yelled.

'These must be genin, the junior ninja for Konoha village.' The guy thought.

"I just want to play with him. While we wait for someone." The guy said.

"Oww." Kona said.

"I suggest you let him go." I said, calmly.

Naruto ran at them and the guy moved slightly and Naruto was pushed back to us.

'What was that?' He thought.

"What a wimp. Is that the best Konoha's genin can do?" The guy said, mocking.

"I'll say it again. I suggest you let him go." I said, with a little more force in my voice.

"And why would I do that hot stuff?" The guy said, eyeing me up and down.

"Because. I'll kill you without even laying one finger on you." I said, with a smile on my face.

'Whoa. When did Anako become so mean?' Naruto thought.

"Auntie." Kona cried.

"You're starting to anger me. You're disrespecting you elders. You make me want to kill you."

"How dare you." I said.

"What was that?" The guy asked.

"I said 'how dare you'. Coming into our village and disrespecting our people." I said, through clenched teeth. "I'm not saying it again. Let the kid go and I won't kill you."

"Enough talk." The guy said.

He started to raise his first and my eyes turned black, suddenly slipping into the girls mind. I made her grab the guys arm.

"Temari, what are you doing?" The guy asked, looking at his teammate with a shocked look.

A rock came and hit the hand guy's that had Kona in it. The guy dropped Kona and I slipped out of the girl, turning my eyes blue again. I looked up and saw Sasuke, my boyfriend to the rescue.

"Oh, another brat." The guy said.

"Get lost." Sasuke said. He crushed a rock with his fingers. That was pretty hot.

Moegi and I looked at Sasuke with 'Aww.' Konohamaru ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged him tightly.

"Naruto, you suck. I can't believe we looked up to you." Kona cried.

"Don't be stupid. I could've handled them." Naruto said. 'Ugh! He did it again. He stuck his nose in and made me look bad.'

The guy started talking and took the thing off his back. Temari got mad and told him not to do anything.

"Kankuro. Don't." A voice came.

I looked and a guy with red hair and a gorge on his back stood upside down next to Sasuke.

'I didn't even sense him.' Sasuke thought. 'His skills rival Kakashi's.'

"It annoys me that you lose your temper with children." He said. "Have you forgotten why we came here?"

"But Gaara, they started it. The little one slammed into me." Kankuro said.

"And I asked you three times to let him go and you just ignored my requests." I said, pointing out that I tried to stop him.

"You are a disgrace to our village." Gaara said. Whoa, didn't expect that.

"But Gaara." Kankuro started.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you." This guy was totally serious. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"You're right, I was out of line." Kankuro said.

"We're sorry okay. Really, really, really sorry." Temari said.

'So he's in charge. He glares like a basilisk.' Sasuke thought.

"Sorry about my friends." Gaara said, and he was down by them in a flash. He looked at Sasuke. 'So he's the one who nailed Kankuro with the stone. That took skill.'

Sasuke jumped down, standing next to me and Kona.

"Let's go." Gaara said.

"Wait." I said. Gaara turned around and looked right at me.

"Yes?" Gaara asked.

"You three are not from the Hidden Leaf Village. You are from Suna. You are allies, but are not permitted to be here without permission. And as daughter of the third, it is my duty to ask what you are doing here. State your business." I said, stepping forward and becoming official.

Temari said pulled out papers and started talking about the Chunin Exams. Naruto ignored her and Temari got mad at him. I mentally laughed. He made everyone mad. They started to leave when Sasuke spoke.

"Hey, you there. What's your name?"

"Wh-who me?" Temari asked, blushing and thinking Sasuke is cute.

"No. The one next to you."

"I'm Gaara of the Desert. At your service." Gaara said. "And you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hey don't you want to know my name too?" Naruto yelled.

"No. But the girl's, yes?" Gaara said, looking at me.

"Anako Sarutobi." I said.

'The daughter of the Third Hokage hmm.' Gaara thought. "Well Anako, Sasuke. Nice to meet you. Now, let's go."

They were soon out of our sights and I turned to look at Sasuke, mouthing a 'thank you' to him. He nodded.

"Konohamaru, do I look like such a loser?" Naruto asked.

"Next to Sasuke big man. Yes." Kona said.

So the Chunin Exams huh? Sounds interesting.

**-Next Morning-**

"Ugh." I said, sighing.

I was hunched over. Sasuke and I ended up staying out till 11 last night and I'm exhausted. Yet Sasuke didn't look tired. Stupid boys.

"Ugh, this is so stupid. All we ever do is sit and wait for him." I said. "This is getting really old."

"She's right, say it Anako." Naruto yelled.

"I feel like crap." I said, pulling my ribbon off and tying my hair up. "I look like crap on top of that."

"I do too. I didn't even get to wash my face or brush my teeth this morning." Naruto said. I just looked at him.

"That's so disgusting." I said, giving him a disgusted look.

'Anako looks beautiful.' Sasuke thought and I smiled.

"Morning guys, I wandered a bit on the path of life." Master K said.

There is the same excuse as always.

"Why do you lie to us?" Naruto yelled. "Would it kill you to give us a decent excuse?"

"In any case, this may surprise you, but I've recommended all three of you for the Chunin Exams." He said.

"Huh?" I asked a shocked look on my face.

"Good on master. You almost had us." Naruto said, laughing.

"You have to fill out these applications." Master K said, handing us applications. I guess he isn't joking after all.

"Master Kakashi!" Naruto yelled and hugged him. "I love you!"

"Get off... you're embarrassing me." Naruto got off of him. "This is your choice to join. You don't have to go. But if any of you decide to go, report to room 301 at 4:00 tomorrow afternoon."

And he was gone. I stood there holding my papers. I looked at them as we started walking. Naruto was blabbering on and on about this. I changed my mind, I didn't want to join the Chunin Exams. I can barely keep up with Naruto and Sasuke. This would literally kill me.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Anako was focusing on the papers while we walked a scowl on her face. If I could only read her mind to figure out what's wrong. Naruto ran off and left us alone.

"Anako?"

She looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, touching her face cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She asked, obviously lying.

I sighed and dropped my hand.

"What's really wrong?" I asked again.

"Why would something be wrong, Sasuke?"

"You're being quiet. You're never quiet." I said, giving her a small smile.

"I'm just thinking is all.." She said, smiling at me.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, you know? I am your boyfriend after all. You can tell me anything." I said.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said, hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around her neck. She looked up at me and I kissed her lips.

**-Next Day at 4-**

**-Anako's POV-**

Sasuke and I stood in front of the door, waiting for Naruto. Yesterday, I went and had a long talk with my dad and decided to do the exam.

"Hey Anako!" Naruto yelled.

"Hello."

"Is this where I sign?" Naruto asked me, pointing at the paper.

"Yeah. That's right." I said, smiling at him.

We headed into the building and walked up the stairs. Wait a minute, this isn't the third floor. It was only the second. Some illusion. A guy in a green jump suit was getting beat up. Two guys stood in front of "301".

"That's sounds good, but let me through. This is obviously an illusion." Sasuke said. "I have business on the third floor."

People started mumbling about Sasuke.

"So you figured it out huh?" One guy said.

"Duh. It was obvious from a mile away. This doesn't even look like the third floor." I said.

'So it's Lord Hokage's daughter Anako. Let's see if she can get through this exam.' The other guy thought.

"Hey, not bad. Dodge this."

One guy threw a kick at Sasuke and Sasuke threw a kick back. The guy in the green jump suit stopped them. What? Wasn't he just getting beat up a minute ago? Some guy started talking. The jump suit guy walked over to me. I looked at his eyebrows. Oh my god. Talk about hideous.

"Hello. My name is Rock Lee." He said. "You're Anako aren't you?"

"Yes." I said, looking at him.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked. "I'll protect you with my life."

Is this a joke or something? Am I being punked?

"No." Sasuke said, coming over to me. "She already has a boyfriend."

Sigh, so much for keeping us a secret. I glared at Sasuke.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. "You and Sasuke are going out?"

"Yes." I said, giving him a hard glare. "Shut up and don't say anything more."

Naruto started wide eyed at me and then just looked away from me. I turned back to Lee.

"I'm sorry Lee. You seem like a really great guy, but I'm taken already." I said.

"I'll still protect you with my life." Lee said. "No matter what."

"Alrighty. Now. Sasuke, Naruto. Let's go." I said as I started walking away.

"Wait, what's your name?" Neji Hyuga called out to Sasuke.

They started to talk and I ignored them. I was pissed at Sasuke. Sasuke finished talking and we continued to the stairs.

"So much for keeping us a secret." I mumbled to Sasuke.

"Well, you didn't say anything, so I stepped in." Sasuke snapped at me.

"I wasn't going to tell him yes." I snapped back at him.

This is what you get when two very stubborn and very hard headed people date.

"No, but you just stood there."

"Sasuke, are you jealous?" I asked, with a smirk.

"No." He said, glaring at me.

"You totally are. That's why you're getting mad." I said.

"Hey you with the scowl?" It was Lee.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said, turning around.

"I want to fight you."

"Here and now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Lee jumped down.

Lee started talking, but I tuned everyone out. I was even more mad now. Sasuke got in a stance and I glance at the clock.

"Sasuke we have 25 minutes to get to the room." I said.

"This will only take 5."

Sasuke ran at Lee and they started fighting. Sasuke got hit and was in the air. Lee's fast. Real fast. Sasuke's Sharingan was active. I have to admit, that was pretty cool, even though I'm pissed at him. Lee jumped up after him and started to do something until a voice told him to stop. Sasuke was falling and there was no way he'd catch himself now. I decided it'd be nice of me to help him, since Naruto was out from the punch that Lee gave him. I went under Sasuke and fell to the ground as I felt Sasuke's elbow go right into my chest. I pushed him away from me and grumbled a few curse words, rubbing my chest in the process. That's going to leave a mark.

"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked, shaken up.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. Sasuke's trembling.

There was a turtle and he started talking to Lee. I honestly didn't care what they had to say. A guy appeared on the turtle and it was an older version of Lee. Now, that's just wrong. This man punched Lee and then they started crying. What the hell is going on? All of a sudden, this man was behind the three of us.

"By the way. How is Master Kakashi?" He asked.

"You know him?" I asked, turning around.

"Do I know him?" He asked. "I would say we're arch rivals."

Again I quit listening. This guy was a total freak; he left with Lee. Naruto and Sasuke were talking.

"Hmm. Things are starting to get interesting. This Chunin Exam is bringing things to a boil." Sasuke said.

"Well yeah." Naruto said.

"They are." I said, smirking. "I wonder what's in store for us next?"

"Naruto, Anako. Let's go." Sasuke said.

We walked till we got to room 301.

"Glad you made it Anako." Master Kakashi said, leaning against the door. "Now you all can qualify."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"To qualify for the Chunin Exams, you must enter as a three man cell."

"Oh. But you said it was my choice?"

"Yes, but you chose this on your own. Sasuke or Naruto didn't choose for you." He said.

'Actually, my dad did.' I thought. "And if I didn't show up?"

"I would've sent them away. None of you would have been able to participate. But, you're all here now. So get in there. I'm so proud of all of you."

I nodded and he moved aside so we could go in. I opened the doors. Whoa, didn't expect that one.

* * *

_**Okay. This is the longest chapter so far. The others may be longer, who knows. It all depends on how much chapters I want to combine. So... Hahaha. Please and enjoy! :) Also, three new characters will be introduced. Couldn't have Anako not have a rival right? ;)**_

_**Also, I am a beta reader now. If anyone wants me to go over their story, I'd be more than happy too. Go look at my beta profile and PM if you are interested. Thanks.  
**_

_**And thank you for the reviews:**_

_**vicsty  
XxanimeaddictxX  
**_

_**And thank you for the favorites and follows! Much love.  
**_


	14. Chapter 13

There were shinobi everywhere; from all over I think. And man, did they look mean or what. There were so many thoughts; I turned my mind reading off. They all kept staring at us.

"Sasuke! Where have you been cutie?" Ino shouted, holding onto Sasuke. "I could hardly wait. I've been dying to see you."

"Ino. Get your hooves off him." I said, glaring at her.

"Hello to you too, Anako." Ino said, glaring back. "Still hoping your monkey paws will come into style?"

"What did you say pig?" I said. "Get off of him."

"Ugh. So troublesome." Shikamaru said. "Why don't you leave now and save yourself the embarrassment?"

"Well if it isn't the three stooges." Naruto said and I laughed.

"Quit calling us that." Shika said. "Hey Anako."

"Hey Shikamaru." I said.

I've always like Shikamaru and Choji. They're cool. Now Ino? Yeah, not so much.

"There you guys are." Kiba said, coming up with his team. "Looks like the whole gangs here."

"Did you forget about us?" A voice came.

I groaned and turned around. There stood Suki Yoshi, Saka Yoma, and Hiro Yoma.

"Who'd want to remember you?" I asked, glaring right at Suki.

"Long time no see Anako." Suki said, glaring at me back.

"Still rude and nasty as ever." I said.

"Still ugly and mean as ever."

"Whatever." I said, turning away from them.

"So I guess all four of us newbie trios decided to apply huh?" Kiba said. I wonder how far we'll get. What do you think Sasuke?"

"Trying to psych us by acting cool, Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"Who's acting? The way we've trained, no way you can beat us." Kiba said.

"Ino - pig." Sakura yelled.

"Bill-board brow." Ino yelled back.

"Oh shut up. You won't beat me, much less Sasuke or Anako." Naruto yelled.

"You could beat Anako anytime. Just got to know the right things to say." Soka said, with a smirk.

"Did anyone ask you Yoma?" I spat at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Kiba didn't mean it the way it sounded." Oh Hinata. Bless that child. Always so shy and timid.

"Would you guys just shut up?" A guy yelled. "You are really annoying."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ino asked.

And he went on and on. This guy wouldn't shut up. And he thought he knew it all. Some hot shot. But something didn't seem right about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Naruto was shaking. Why is he shaking? Hmmm. He must be scared. Maybe if I tell him-

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And none of you are going to beat me!" Naruto shouted. "You got that?"

"What's his problem?" Ino, Suki, and Sakura yelled at me. Sigh.

"Yeah! That felt great."

"Oh please." Sasuke said.

"'And none of you are going to beat me'. The nerve of that kid." Kiba said.

"That idiot turned a room full of strangers into a room full of enemies." Shikamaru said.

"Shut up Naruto. You moron." I said, whacking him across the head.

"What? It's true."

"Please pay no attention to my friend. He is a very stupid person and a little slow in the smarts area." I said, fake laughing.

Sound ninja suddenly attacked that guy, who name is Kabuto. He dodged it and then his glass broke. Then he hunched over and hurled all of a sudden. Gross.

"Note this in your little cards; the sound ninja are going to become Chunin this year." The one with bandages said on his face. His name is Dosu.

"Will everyone please just shut up?!"

A poof appeared and Ibiki Morino stood at the front with a bunch of Chunin behind him.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Ibiki Morino. I am the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam. You from the sound., you can't not carry on the way you please when the exam starts. Or do you want to be disqualified?" Ibiki asked.

"Sorry sir. It's our first exam and we got a little excited."

"Is that so? Then it's time to lay down a few ground rules. From this point on, no one will be fighting unless given permission. And there will be NO endangering of another person's life. And if you break those rules, it's game over. Got that?"

"So this is a girly test?" The other sound ninja, Zaku said, sneering.

"As you wish. The first part is about to start. Turn in your applications and take a seating card. Move immediately. When everyone is seated, we'll past out the written part of the test."

"A written test?" Naruto yelled.

I turned my papers in and got number one. WTF? How do I get number one? Of all the stupid numbers. I went to my seat, in the far left corner. Did this suck or what? Now I just hope Naruto and Sasuke do okay.

"Now listen up. There are a few rules that pertain to this test. I'll write them on the board and explain them. No questions." Ibiki said.

No questions? Rules?

"#1:

Each one of you starts out with a perfect score of 10 points. The test has ten questions, each worth on point. Each one wrong, you get marked wrong. Example one. Get ten right. Get 10 points. Example two. Get three wrong, total points are reduced to 7 points.

#2

This written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by each member of the cell."

I banged my head on the table.

"Hold on. I thought this was an individual thing. What do you mean 'team'?" I asked, standing up.

"Anako. Did you hear me say 'no questions'? We have our reasons. Shut up and listen." I glared at him and sat back down.

"#3

This one is crucial. So listen carefully. If during this exam, a candidate does anything out of the ordinary, like cheating, if the proctor believes he or she has cheated. We will subtract 2 points for each member of the cheating team."

"Oh." I said.

"Exactly. All probability, some of you will run through your entire allowance of points during the exam. You will fail and be asked to leave."

Hmmm. So there is more than one way to fail this test.

"If you let yourself get caught, you will fail not only yourself, but your team as well. If you want to become Chunin, if you want to the best you can, then you'd better start acting like it now."

Okay. I'm sorry about Naruto. But I think Sasuke and I will be able to maintain enough points for all three of us. I just hope Naruto doesn't panic and do something stupid.

"One more thing. If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails."

I'm pretty sure everyone looked at me as I banged my head hard on the table and started to say 'kill me now.'

I looked back at Naruto and glared at him. Don't you dare do anything stupid.

"You have one hour starting, now."

I turned my paper over. I glanced back at Naruto. He was smiling. Oh boy. Come on Naruto; hang on to at least one point. Okay Anako. Focus.

I looked back at the test and began to read number one. And I did that with all the questions. I chuckled to myself and looked up. I was smart, but not smart enough. I didn't know how to answer a single question. And the questions just get harder and harder. And #10 was really weird. Ibiki's voice ran through my head. I looked around at the Chunin. There were so many, analyzing every single move. But why would they need so many? 'If you let yourself get caught.' The light went off in my head. 'Let' is the key word. They want us to cheat to test out our spying skills. That's why the test is so hard. I turned around to look at Sasuke. His Sharingan was activated. He caught on. Come on Naruto. Everyone else who's figured it out with start going for it. Okay. Time to get the questions answered. I turned my mind reading on and searched for Sakura's mind. She's really smart, so she'll have all the answers. Damn. Found her.

I started to write down the answers like crazy. Analyzing her mind for every answer. A proctor was literally right next to me. I glanced at him and he was staring at me. He started writing something down on his clip board. I went back to my test and finished. Many teams were being failed. I got an idea. If there are less teams, then that will give us a better chance. My eyes turned black and the guy next to me suddenly stopped writing. He stood up.

"What are you doing?" Ibiki asked.

"I quit."

"Alright, you and your team may leave."

I slipped out of his mind and turned my eyes blue. The guy came too and his team dragged him out. A kunai went past my face to the right of me and hit this girl's paper. Whoa. That was a close on. I read Naruto's mind and he didn't have a single questions answered. Damn. Before I could do anything else, Ibiki started speaking.

"Alright, get ready for the tenth question." He said. "Also, I'm adding another rule."

The whole room got really quiet.

"This rule is very crucial. But first, you must choose to accept the tenth question or not?"

"Ch-choose? What if someone doesn't accept it?" Temari asked.

"If you reject the question, then you lose all 10 points and fail. Your teammates will fail right along with them."

"Say what?" A guy yelled.

"Then why would anyone choose to reject it?" A girl asked.

"Because of the other rule."

What the hell? How many more freaking rules are there?

"If you choose to accept the tenth question and get it wrong, you will never be able apply for the Chunin Exams ever again." Ibiki said.

"You can't be serious! That's ridiculous. There are people here who have taken the test more than once." Kiba yelled. Ibiki started to laugh.

"Too bad huh. I wasn't making the rules before, now I am. I've been upfront with you. Anyone who has doubts can reject it and take it next year?"

Hmmm. Talk about a no-win situation. So if one person rejects it, then the whole team fails. But if you choose to accept it and get it wrong, you'll be a Genin the rest of your life. Shit.

"Ready?" Ibiki asked. "Then let's begin. Anyone who chooses to not accept the question, please raise your hand now and you will be dismissed."

Think Anako. Sasuke and I should be able to handle it. But Naruto, probably not. If there was only some way I could answer for him. I smacked my forehead. I'm such a baka. I could slip into his mind and answer for him. That's it. We got this. People started raising their hands left and right. I looked at Naruto. He's going to be just fine. I noticed his hand shoot up. Naruto. No!

"Never underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! I'll accept your stupid question, even if I risk ending up a rookie the rest of my life, I'll still become Lord Hokage even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness, I don't care. I'm not afraid of you!" Naruto yelled.

I laughed and clapped at him. Oh that Naruto. He's something else. Good job, Naruto. You tell'em.

"One more chance. This can affect your whole life right now. Quit now while you have the chance" Ibiki said.

"I never go back on my word." Naruto said. "That's my shinobi way."

"Good call. So everyone who is still here, you've just passed the first examine."

"Thank God." I said, sighing.

"What do you mean "passed"?" Sakura asked. "When did that happen? What about the 10th question?"

I didn't listen to him. I already knew what he was planning to say anyways. They tested our spying skills and blah, blah, blah. He took off his head band and I slightly cringed. He had burn marks all over his head. Scary. He continued to talk. I looked to my left and out the window. A big smash happened. The proctor closest to me stood in front of me, protecting me from the glass.

"None of you are in a position to be celebrating." A lady yelled. "I'm the second chief examiner. Anko Mitarashi. Times a wastin' people. Let's go!"

This lady is a freak. And our names are similar. Hmm. Weird.

"Follow me!"

"Can't you sense the mood in here?" Ibiki asked.

"This officer reminds me of Naruto." I heard Sakura say. I chuckled at that.

"Eighty-three of them are still here." Anko said. "Ibiki, you passed twenty-seven teams? You went too easy on them."

"They were all excellent. That's why they're still here."

"Yeah right. I'll cut them down by half before the next test is done." Anko said.

Cut us down by half? What is that supposed to mean?

"Oh, I get charged just thinking about it. I'll explain things in detail as soon as we get to our next destination. Get up and let's go."

We all got up and I went to stand next to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Man that was killer." Naruto said. "Did you cheat Anako?"

"No. How could I cheat when I was in the front left corner of the room?" I asked. "And the guy next to me had really dumb answers. So I just wrote down whatever."

"Hahaha, right." Naruto said, laughing. "Don't tell, but mine was blank."

I didn't say anything to Sasuke. I'm still pretty pissed with him. We got to this big forest. There was a big sign that said "No Trespassing".

"This is the area of the next examine. Also known as 'The Forest of Death.'"

'Forest of Death?!' Oh boy.

* * *

_**Yay! We're at the Forest of Death. This is where I have to start type everything up now. The other chapters have already been type, but I never got around to typing the other ones. So here is chapter 13. :)**_


	15. Chapter 14

We all just stood there, watching the second chief parade around. This placed looked creepy as hell.

"You're about to find out first hand, why they call this 'The Forest of Death'." Anko said.

Naruto mocked her and she threw a kunai at him. She was behind him in a blink of an eye. She's fast. She laughed and licked the blood. Okay, that's a little nasty. A man got behind her and gave her the kunai. She took it and went back to the front. The guy looked at me and gave me a creepy smile. Sasuke noticed and grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. That guy was creepy.

"Before we get started, there is something I need to hand out." She held up consent forms.

She continued talking, explaining the rules and how the scrolls work.

"One final piece of advice, stay alive."

People started to turn in their forms. I sat down next to a rock and leaned my back against it, waiting for our turn. Sasuke was thinking, but I didn't want to hear his thoughts. Or anyone's as a matter of fact, so I shut my mind reading off.

"Anako?" It was Sasuke.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I didn't give you the chance to say or do anything." My mouth dropped to the ground.

"Is the famous Sasuke Uchiha apologizing to me?" I asked with a smirk.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and mumbled something. "Yes I am. Just accept the stupid apology."

"It's okay. I forgive you. I can't stay mad at you. You are my boyfriend after all." I said, standing up. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Anako Sarutobi, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. You're up."

We went to the booth and turned in our papers. Everyone before us had to go to gate and wait. The guy gave me the scroll.

"I'll hold it for now." I said, placing it in my pouch.

We went to gate 12.

"Yeah, yeah. We can't lose." Naruto said. "Anyone comes near us, I'll kill them myself."

I laughed and Sasuke just glared. The guy unlocked the gate.

"Part two of the Chunin Exams, begins... Now." Anko yelled.

We pushed through the gates and entered 'The Forest of Death.'

"Alright guys, let's go."

We started walking and just looking around. I turned my mind reading on, hearing many, many thoughts. I heard someone screaming and a shiver went up my spine.

"That was fast." I said, scrunching up my face. "This place is just so freaky."

"I'm telling you Anako. It's no big deal." Naruto said.

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled.

"Uhhh. I gotta go to the bathroom." Naruto said, standing behind me.

"Naruto! You moron! Not in front of me!" I said, pushing him towards the bushes. "Go over there."

He mumbled something and was out of sight soon.

"Don't worry Anako." Sasuke said, placing his hand on my cheek. "I'll protect you. I promise."

I gave him a smile and rubbed my cheek.

"Oh man. I feel so much better." Naruto said, coming out.

I glared at him. This isn't Naruto. His thoughts were not Naruto's. Sasuke noticed it to because he punched 'Naruto'.

"What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Hello." 'Naruto' said. "I'm right here."

"Naruto isn't left handed. He's right. And your weapon pouch is on the left." I said. "Naruto also had a cut on his cheek from earlier."

"You're worse at disguising than the real Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Well, since I'm coming clean, you two come clean." The guy said. "Which one of you has the scroll?"

I tensed and grabbed a kunai out. The guy ran at me, but Sasuke got him away from me. Sasuke jumped into the air and fire was suddenly everywhere. The guy threw a kunai with a paper bomb on it. Sasuke missed it and he fell. The guy was behind him with a kunai.

"Sasuke." I yelled.

A kunai flew towards the guy. Naruto threw it. Sasuke stabbed the guy in the arm; I gasped.

"Sasuke."

"He gave me no choice. Now move Anako." Sasuke yelled at me. "We don't know if he is alone or not."

He is alone though. I could hear no other thoughts. He ran off and Naruto and Sasuke can over to me. We sat down.

"Remember this. If we get separated again, we can't trust each other. It could end up just like a few minutes ago." Sasuke said, looking from Naruto and me.

"We need some sort of saying." I said.

"Exactly." Sasuke said. "That way we know each other. Listen carefully. I'll only say it once. It's a poem called "Ninki" - Ninja Opportunity.

We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Your only concern is to watch and wait, until the enemy lowers the gate."

"Got it." I said, repeating the words over and over.

"I can't remember that." Naruto said.

I heard a mind in the ground. Great. Someone is listening to us.

"I'll take the scroll now." Sasuke said.

I took it out of my pouch and gave it to Sasuke. He put it away. There was a sudden wind.

"A new enemy!" Sasuke yelled.

I separated from the boys and took cover. Once everything settled down, I got up and started to look around for Sasuke or Naruto. I found Sasuke.

"Anako?"

"Sasuke?"

I took out a kunai as did he.

"Stop. Stay back. Don't come near me. What's the password?" Sasuke said.

"I could ask you the same." I said back to him. "How do I know your Sasuke?"

"Just say the password Anako." Sasuke said, glaring.

"Don't glare at me Uchiha." I said, glaring back.

Sasuke sweat dropped and put the kunai away.

"You're Anako alright." He said.

"Are you Sasuke?" I asked.

"Whatever Sarutobi." He said.

"Okay. Point proven." I said, going next to him.

Naruto came out.

"Wait. Stay away." I said. "What's the password?"

"Oh right." He recited the whole thing.

Sasuke threw a kunai at him and he laughed.

"What gave me away?" They asked.

"I knew you were eavesdropping on our conversation. And that's why I picked such a hard password. I knew Naruto wouldn't be able to remember it." Sasuke said.

"I see. This is going to be interesting."

What's that supposed to mean? Sasuke and I stood our ground. This guy was really starting to freak me out. Where's Naruto?

"I suppose you want my earth scroll, since you already have a heaven one." The guy said and he ate his scroll. "Now, we'll see who gets whose scroll. We'll fight till the death."

I couldn't move, everything suddenly started to hurt. I looked at my body and saw cuts everywhere. I saw myself dying. I screamed and fell to the ground. Crap. He's casting an illusion. I couldn't move a single thing. Not even my head. I felt tears running down my face. I'm going to die.

-Sasuke's POV-

This guy casted an illusion. I hurled. Who the hell is this guy?

"Anako?"

I looked over at her. Tears were running down her face. This guy hurt my girlfriend. I need to protect her. Crap. I can't move anything.

"Ha. I assume you both are paralyzed right about now." The guy taunted.

Not quite. I can move just enough. As he threw two kunai, I activated my Sharingan and stabbed my leg with kunai I grabbed. I ran towards Anako and picked her up, moving us into a hiding position. She snapped out of the illusion.

"Sasuke." She whispered. I pulled the kunai out of my leg and looked around.

"Sasuke, please. Speak to-" I covered her mouth with my hand. We couldn't risk getting caught.

-Anako's POV-

Sasuke was so jumpy. I've never seen him like this. I looked to my right and saw a snake. I screamed and grabbed his hand.

"There's a snake!" I yelled.

He looked and we jumped away. I got to the ground and froze. I'm terrified of snakes. I watched Sasuke fight the snake. I couldn't move. My body wouldn't do anything I told it to do. That guy came out of the snake and my heart stopped. I started shaking and I backed up, falling over a tree branch in the process. I started to hyperventilate. The guy stopped when Naruto came. I couldn't bring myself to get up. My whole body shook and tears were running down my face. There was yelling, but I couldn't hear anything they were saying. My ears were ringing. Naruto suddenly punched Sasuke. I gasped. What the hell am I doing? Why aren't I moving? My fear of snakes put me in this state. Naruto started yelling at me.

"Come on Anako." He yelled. "Do something."

That's the thing, I thought to myself. I can't physically do anything. I needed help. Inza. I bit my thumb and make the hand signs for summoning jutsu. Inza poofed next to me.

"Anako. What's wrong?" Inza asked me.

I couldn't say anything. Suddenly there was an even bigger snake in front of us. I think I was about to have a heart attack. My heart pounded against my chest and I started heaving and trying to catch my breath. My head pound and the tears continued to pour out of my eyes. Inza grabbed me and moved me next to Sasuke. Naruto is in front of the snake.

"Anako. Breathe." Inza said, shaking me. "Snap out of it."

He was right. My team needed me as much as I needed them. Naruto was suddenly grabbed by this guy. He made a hand sign and slammed in into his stomach; Naruto passed out. He threw him.

"Inza!" I suddenly yelled at him. I pointed at Naruto and Inza moved quickly to catch Naruto.

I found my voice. I looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Naruto needs you." I yelled, my voice shaking. "Most of all, I need you. Sasuke please. Naruto may be stupid, but he protected us with his life. He isn't a coward. Right?"

Sasuke started thinking about what his older brother told him. The snake went away and I felt my body stop trembling. I held my chest and felt my breathing go to normal. Sasuke and this guy started fighting again. Sasuke lit him on fire. Nice. I gasped. That guy was fine. He started talking and we were paralyzed again. I couldn't move again. Dammit.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke yelled.

"I am Orochimaru." He said, and I gasped. This is one of my father's students. "If you ever want a rematch, then pass this exam quickly." He burned our scroll.

He said a couple more things and then suddenly bit Sasuke on the neck. I gasped. What the hell did he just do?

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again Sasuke." Orochimaru said. "You too, Princess Anako."

I felt my body stiffen when he called me Princess Anako.

"Wh-what? Everything hurts." Sasuke yelled.

"Why did you do that to him? Why are you here?" I yelled.

"Just a little parting gift my dear princess. By the way, tell your father I say hello."

And he disappeared. Sasuke was yelling; yelling for me to help him.

"Owww! Anako, it hurts!" He yelled.

I ran over to him and grabbed him. He gripped arm and squeezed as tight as he could.

"Hang on Sasuke. Just hang on okay?" I said, cringing from the pain that was now radiating in my forearm.

"Anako! Make it stop!" He yelled, his free hand scrapping the dirt.

"Naruto!" I yelled and looked over to Inza. Naruto is out cold. Sasuke then passed out, his head falling into my lap.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Inza! I don't know what to do!" I yelled at him, tears running down my face.

"Anako. We must get them in a safe area and hide ourselves." Inza said, coming over to me with Naruto on his shoulder.

"I'm scared Inza." I mumbled, wiping my face. "Why do this happen to me?"

"I could've happened to anyone. Now get up. Your father would be disappointed in you if you just sat here and did nothing." Inza said, picking Sasuke up and putting him on his other shoulder.

I just looked at Inza and nodded my head. He's right, my father would be disappointed. I need to protect my team. Inza and I started looking for shelter. I glanced and Naruto and Sasuke. This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

* * *

_**Ahh! Here is another chapter! I am sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been super busy. Finals are this week and I am just like in zombie/college/panic mode all the time. Hahaha. I hope you all enjoy! **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, new followers, and new favorites! Much love to you all! :)**_


	16. Chapter 15

I watched Sasuke twitch in his sleep. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. It's my job to protect them. Inza jumped down from the tree branch he was on.

'There are three enemy ninja in the bushes over there.' Inza thought, glancing at the bush.

'I know. I can hear what they're thinking.' I thought to him.

I noticed it was dawn already. I stayed awake the whole night.

"Anako, you can rest if you want to." Inza said. "I can watch them."

"No, no." I said. "I'm fine."

A rustle came from the bushes and I grabbed a kunai out. A squirrel came out of the bushes.

"False alarm." I told Inza.

The squirrel ran at us and I threw a kunai at it.

'Now will be a perfect time to attack.'

"Hahaha, you've been awake all night."

I turned around and stood up. It was the sound ninja. They're the ones who attacked Kabuto.

"As of now, you're off duty. Just wake Sasuke up for us." Dosu said. "The three of us want to take him on."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I know you're working for Orochimaru."

They all gave me a shocked look.

'How does she know?' Kin, the girl thought.

"Why did he mark Sasuke? He is in no condition to fight. Get out here." I yelled.

"Hmm. What's Orochimaru up too?" Dosu asked.

"Whatever. I can't walk away after hearing that." Zaku said, smirking. "I kill you little girl. And your precious Sasuke too."

"Wait Zaku." Dosu said.

"Wait," Zaku asked. "Why?"

"She's been setting booby traps. That's why she threw the kunai at the squirrel. She didn't want him to set it off."

"Inza." I said, nodding at him.

The sound ninja jumped up in the air and Inza cut the string. A log came and they broke through it. Shit.

"You're a waste of space." Zaku said.

I took a stance and waited for them. They were suddenly kicked away. Lee was standing in front of me.

"Look who's talking?" Lee said.

"Who are you?" Dosu asked.

"Konoha's Handsome Blue Beast, Rock Lee."

"Why did you come from?" I asked, giving him a soft look.

"I came because you needed me. And I'll always come. I promised you that when we meet, that I'd protect you with my life." Lee said and I smiled.

"Thank you Lee." I said.

Lee and Dosu started fighting. I heard more thoughts. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. They were watching. Dosu was suddenly in the air. Lee was behind him and Lee slammed Dosu in the ground. Zaku slammed his hands in the ground. Shit. I forgot about the sound waves. They can travel anywhere. Dosu got up and swung at Lee. It was the same as Kabuto. Lee threw up.

"Lee!" I yelled.

Ugh. Stupid stupid stupid sound waves.

"And now it's your turn." Dosu said, running at me.

I braced myself for an attack. Lee and Inza ran in front of me. Dosu sent a huge sound wave into both Lee and Inza. Lee fell to the ground with a yell and Inza poofed away. I grabbed shuriken and threw them at Dosu. Zaku blocked them. I didn't see the girl; she's behind me. I felt my hair being tugged. I fell to the ground and looked up.

"What lovely hair. So much nice than mine. Maybe you should worry about training more, instead of worrying about your looks. You're so worthless." Kin said. "Zaku. Why don't you kill her little boyfriends."

"Good one." Zaku said, laughing.

"Don't touch them." I yelled.

"Shut up and don't move." Kin yelled at me. She pulled my hair harder.

'Anako.' Lee thought.

Dammit. I can't summon any strength. I'm just a burden to them. Just someone they have to protect and always getting in the way. Just maybe this time it would be different. I need to help those I look up to and love.

"Alright. Let's do this." Zaku said, walking to Sasuke and Naruto.

I looked up at the girl and smirked. My eyes turned black and she let go of me. I'd always thought myself as a full-fledged shinobi. Proud to be on a team with Sasuke, who is now my boyfriend. Joking and goofing off with Naruto. And then there's Lee. Who gave his life to protect me, even though I have a boyfriend. I've always watched them safely from the background. Well, not this time. I want you to watch my back now. I looked at the girl again.

"Attack." I made her attack Zaku.

"Kin. What are you doing?" Dosu yelled. Too bad, she's under my control now.

She attacked Zaku. She ran to him and started swinging. Dosu ran at me and swung his arm and hit my shoulder.

"Not so fast."

A wave of sound came and the shadow clone poofed away. I ran at Zaku and threw kunai. He blew them away and the shadow clone disappeared again.

"Stupid girl. You're tricks won't work on us." Zaku said.

I jumped down from the tree I was on. Zaku threw kunai at me; I cringed. They hit my thigh, arm, shin, and shoulder. He looked around for me when blood dripped on his face. I'm real this time. I grabbed the kunai from my thigh and proceeded to take Zaku out. My eyes turned black and I slipped into his mind. He just stood there. I drove the kunai into his shoulder and he fell to the ground. I mounted him and started swinging at him. I added chakra to my punches. Kin ran over to me and I turned my head to her, going into her mind as well. I made her run at Dosu but he got to me first. I felt myself lose control of both Zaku and Kin as Dosu kicked me in the face. I flew off of Zaku and Dosu kicked me all over. My stomach, chest, legs. His final blow went to my stomach and I flew and landed in front of Sasuke and Naruto. I couldn't give up now. They needed me to protect them. My body ached and my face hurt. I'd definitely be hurting when this is all done. I need to summon my Inza-bear. I made the hand signs for summoning jutsu. Inza poofed next to me.

"Boss." He said.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine."

"The monkey is back." Dosu said, getting his arm ready.

"Little witch. Look at what you did to me. I'll kill you." Zaku said.

"Why don't you stay down?" Kin said.

"I don't quit." I said, standing up and taking out another kunai.

Zaku started running at me. Three people were suddenly in front of me.

"Shikamaru? Choji? Ino?" I asked, surprised. "But why?"

"You are Master Asuma's sister. If he found out you were in trouble and we didn't help, he'd be disappointed in us." Ino said. "Even if I don't like you."

"Besides, you're my friend. You'd really think I'd let losers like them hurt you? If you do, you really are troublesome Anako." Shikamaru said.

"What are you guys thinking?" Choji said. "They'll eat us alive."

"We'll let you go now if you want to, fatty." Zaku said. Oh boy. Never call Choji fat. And I mean never.

"What did he say? I could have sworn he called me-"

"You're welcome to leave if you can find a hiding spot, fat ass."

"I'm not fat! Just big boned!" Choji yelled.

"Anako, sit down and watch your team." Ino said.

I nodded my head and sat down in front of the boys. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji battled the sound ninja. They used their clan's jutsus. Ino used her mind transfer justu on Kin. Shikamaru controlled Dosu with his shadow possession. And Choji handled Zaku by using his expansion jutsu. Ino told Zaku to stop or she'd kill the girl. Zaku did something unexpected. He aimed his hand at 'Kin' and attacked her.

"What low life's? Attacking your own teammate." Ino shouted.

"We don't care about some stupid scroll or if we pass. We're after Sasuke." Dosu said.

"You're despicable." A voice came from the trees. I looked up and saw Neji Hygua and Tenten. They're Lee's teammates. "You bucolic nonentities think you're all that just because your sonic powers were strong enough to beat young novices."

"The rats just keep on coming." Zaku said.

"Looks like you blew it." Neji said, looking at Lee.

"Lee." Tenten said.

"The kid with the weirdo hairdo belongs to us." Neji said, activating his Byakugan. "Now you have to deal with us."

"Stop while you can, or we'll give you all we can." Neji said.

"Quit talking about it and do something about it." Zaku said.

"Well, from the looks of it, I don't have too." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

I looked back to Sasuke and he had marks all over his body. I gasped.

"Anako. Tell me who put you in that state?" He asked me.

"Sasuke?" I said, furring my eyebrows together.

"Who put my girlfriend in this state?" He growled.

"It was us." Zaku said.

I just looked at Sasuke. I couldn't read a single thought from him. Everything was all jumbled around in his mind.

"Sasuke, your body." I said.

"Nothing to worry about." Sasuke said. "I feel fine, strong. Bursting with power. I got it from him."

"What?" I yelled. Damn Orochimaru.

"I understand now. I'm an avenger. I have to do whatever it takes to get strong. Even if that means selling my soul to the devil." Sasuke said. He looked at Zaku. "So, it was you."

"Ino. Get back to your body, unless you want to get dragged into this. Choji, let's go! It's time to leave." Shikamaru said, running with Ino.

They left, going back and watching again.. The marks on Sasuke's body began grew more and more.

"His chakra is immense." Dosu yelled.

"Snap out of it Dosu! Just because he refuses to die!" Zaku yelled, putting his hands towards us.

"Zaku no!" Dosu yelled. "Don't you get it?"

I felt myself being picked up and we were moved. I looked up and Sasuke and Naruto picked us both up. Inza got out of the way in time.

"Ha. Blew that pipsqueak away." Zaku said.

"What pipsqueak is that?" Sasuke asked. We were behind them.

Sasuke hit him and they started fighting. Sasuke was suddenly on Zaku's back with his arms in hand.

"You take some much pride in your arms. Time to bid them farewell." Sasuke said.

He stepped on his back and Zaku's arms snapped. I flinched at the noise. He yelled and fell to the ground.

"And then there was one." Sasuke said, turning to Dosu. "I hope you're more of a challenge."

This isn't Sasuke. It's not him. It's Orochimaru. I pushed myself up and ran towards Sasuke. This isn't my boyfriend. I hugged him and buried my face in his chest.

"Sasuke. Stop it." I yelled. "Please stop it. You're scaring me."

Tears ran down my face and started to soak Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke looked down at me and the marks started fading away. We fell to the ground.

"You're pretty tough." Dosu said, holding out his scroll. "In your state, we have no chance of defeating you, Sasuke."

He kept talking and rolled the scroll over to us. Then picked up his team and left. Ino helped Lee, while Shikamaru and Choji poked at Naruto.

"What happened to me?" Sasuke asked. I frowned and put my head on his shoulder. Naruto woke up.

"Everybody get down! Now." He yelled.

"Shut up. You are so annoying." Shikamaru said.

"Hey Anako." Naruto said, running over to Sasuke and I. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story." I said.

"What are they doing here?" Naruto asked, pointing at everyone.

"They saved our lives." I said, getting annoyed with him.

Tenten came down and took Lee from Ino. She started to shake him violently.

"Lee! Are you alright? Get yourself together!"

"Huh? Tenten? When did you get here?" Lee asked.

"We came to rescue you." Tenten said.

"And the sound ninja?"

"Sasuke scared them off." She said. "What were you thinking going off alone? Look at you! You're a mess!"

"A-Anako needed me. It was my job to protect her." Lee said and I smiled.

"Hey, I know you. You're bushy brows." Naruto said.

I turned to look at Naruto and stood up. I punched him as hard as I could and he flew back.

"Don't you dare talk to Lee like that, especially when he saved your dumb ass." I said.

I walked over to Lee and hugged him.

"Lee. Thank you. You've inspired me and I've made a break through. You are one of my heroes Lee. And for that, I'm very thankful."

I kissed his cheek and walked back to a now standing Sasuke. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I put my arm around his waist.

'I will get stronger, Anako.' Lee thought, crying.

Ino glared at me.

"So you're dating Sasuke?" She asked.

"Yeah. Be jealous." I said. "And just because you helped me, doesn't mean I like you anymore than before. Ino-pig."

"Same goes for you. Monkey paws." Ino said, glaring.

Everyone went their own ways, leaving the four of us alone. Naruto and Inza started talking and I hugged Sasuke. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He mumbled against my forehead.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

I'm just glad you're okay. For now at least.

* * *

**_Two chapters in one night! :) I hope you all enjoy! :)_**


	17. Chapter 16

Naruto dove into the water, while Sasuke waited for the fish to come up. I sat on a big rock and just waited. I decided it'd be best to make a fire, so I jumped down and began to put the sticks in order. I made the signs for a fire jutsu I knew and the fire was lit. It's been two days since we separated from the others. Most of my major injuries were healed, except a few bruises here and there. I am sore though. Sasuke brought the fish over and put them on the fire to cook. We all sat down and began to talk.

"The exam started four days ago, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. And it started around 2:30 PM, meaning we have less than 26 hours to complete this exam." I said, picking at my nails. "A lot of people should be done by now, which means…."

'People will be getting desperate.' Sasuke thought.

All Naruto kept saying and thinking about was the fish cooking. We ate in silence for a few minutes. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I'm worried that there might not be any more heaven scrolls left." I said. Naruto and Sasuke looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language.

"What do you mean, Anako?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, the second exam began four days ago and it only lasts five. That's 80 percent of the testing time. 26 teams are competing, meaning there are 13 teams, meaning there are 13 of each scrolls. Since you need both, 13 teams will pass. And that Orochimaru guy burned our heaven scroll. So only 12 teams will pass. We spilt up from the teams of Konoha and spent two days healing. We'll have to widen our search to make up for lost time and distance."

"That means, our next opponent, could be our last." Sasuke said, standing up. "I'm going to get some water."

He started to walk away and Naruto snatched the scroll.

"Hey, hey. There is another way to get a heaven scroll and we won't even lift a finger." Naruto said, snickering.

"How?" I asked, giving him a skeptical look.

He dug around in his bag and pulled out a bunch of scrolls.

"No way."

"Yes. This way." He said, "I've got all the stuff to make it."

"Wait. No! Are you stupid? Even if we do, do that we have no idea what is inside."

"Well, there is one way to find out."

"No!" I yelled, "We can't do that. It's against the rules."

"It holds all the secrets. I'm gonna open it."

"No!" I slapped his hand. "You are going to get us in trouble."

"But, but." He started to open it when a hand stopped his.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kabuto said, "Don't you remember the rules?"

Sasuke came running back to us, glaring at Naruto and I.

"You two are hopeless! I can't turn my back on you for one minute."

"It wasn't me." I said, getting defensive. "I told him no!"

"That was a close on." Kabuto said.

Sasuke and he began to talk and Sasuke told Kabuto to fight him.

"Sasuke." I said.

"Have you lost your mind?" Naruto yelled.

"You're joking right?" Kabuto asked.

"I wish I were, but our time is almost up." Sasuke said.

Naruto started shouting and Sasuke kept talking. Kabuto then started talking.

"We need to get a move on if we want to make it." Kabuto said.

We packed up our stuff and left. Kabuto just kept talking and talking. I tuned him out. I really didn't like him. Something was funny about him. We got insight of the tower.

"We're in view of the tower." Kabuto said, "Here is where the fun begins."

"Then let's get to it!" Naruto shouted. A bush rattled next to us.

"An enemy so soon?" I asked.

Naruto threw a kunai and it hit a huge centipede. I screamed a little and moved towards Sasuke.

"Aw, it was just a centipede." Naruto said.

"Wow."

"A really BIG centipede." I said, shivering.

"That's gross." Sasuke said.

"Naruto, the whole idea is to not draw attention to ourselves. And we don't want that. So starting now, let's keep it quiet and remain out of sight." Kabuto said and we all nodded.

It felt like hours and hours. The tower didn't seem to come any closer. I sighed and stopped, sitting down.

"I'm sorry, but I am done. I don't know how long we've been walking, but the tower just isn't getting any closer."

"But it's right there!" Naruto yelled.

"Looks like we've already enjoyed our enemy's warm welcome." Kabuto said, pointing at something. "Look." He was pointing at the giant centipede.

"What is this crap?" Naruto yelled.

"An illusion?" Sasuke questioned.

"Looks like it. We've been running around in circles." Kabuto said.

"And have we been watched?" Sasuke asked.

"Obviously they are waiting for us to get tired and wear down for them to attack." I said.

"They'll make their move soon." Kabuto said.

Stuff started coming out from everywhere.

"Here they come." Sasuke said.

"Yep! Just about the perfect handicap." Naruto said.

"There are a lot of them! Not to mention all the doppelgangers."

"What the…?" I said.

"You're trapped like rats." One of the guys said.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled running at the guy. His arm just went through him. What the hell is this?

'I've got to see the heart of what is going on. Sharingan.' Sasuke thought.

One of the clones threw shuriken at Sasuke. He wouldn't move, so I grabbed him and shoved him to the ground, a few of the shuriken going into my shoulder.

"Get down." I yelled at him.

'What's happening? My body won't obey my commands.' Sasuke thought. I looked at his neck and noticed the curse mark spreading. People began to talk.

We started to get attack from left and right. Ugh. They just wouldn't stop. Then the real ones came out. Although we were the ones behind them.

"Now who is the trapped rat?" Sasuke asked, mocking them.

"Nice job, Naruto." I said.

Naruto then finished them off, but Kabuto got a cut on his face. Sasuke tried to use the Sharingan more, making the curse mark spread again. I told him to stop and not use it. We got the scroll we needed and left to the towers. I held onto Sasuke. We got to the doors and Kabuto left to go be with his team. We opened the doors and went inside."

"There is no one here." Naruto said, "So what do we do now?"

"I'm okay, Anako." Sasuke said, "You can let me go now."

"Okay." I said, letting him go. "Hey, look at that."

I pointed to something on the wall. It read:

**_If qualities of Heaven_**  
**_are your desire,_**  
**_Acquire wisdom and_**  
**_Knowledge to take your mind higher._**  
**_If Earthly qualities are what you lack,_**  
**_Train your body in the fields and prepare_**  
**_to attack._**  
**_When both Heaven and Earth_**  
**_are opened together,_**  
**_The path of peril well_**  
**_revert to the righteous path forever._**  
**_This " " is the secret way…_**  
**_…that guides us on from this_**  
**_place today._**

**_The Third Hokage_**

"Leave it to my dad to come up with something so complex." I mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It's referring to the scrolls, dobe." I said. "We have to open them."

Naruto took the scrolls out of his pouch and handed one to me. I got the heaven scroll.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sasuke asked. "Open them."

We opened them and gasped.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Human? Mankind?" I asked.

The papers started to sizzle. It was a summoning spell.

"Anako! Naruto! Drop the scrolls! Now!" Sasuke shouted at us.

We threw the scrolls and waited to see what would happen. Master Iruka showed up.

"Hey kids." He said, smiling at us. "It's been awhile."

"But, I don't understand." I said.

"You look like you've been through hell." He said. Isn't that the truth?

"Why did you pop out of a summoning spell?" Naruto asked.

"I am a messenger for you three." He said.

"Messenger?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," He took out a pocket watch. "You guys barely made it."

"Congratulations, you three. You've passed the second exam."

"Yes!" Naruto screeched and jumped on Master Iruka.

I sighed and slowly sunk to the ground, a big weight being lifted off my shoulders. Naruto kept going on and on. Sasuke sat down next to me and asked Iruka what would have happened if we had opened the scrolls. He explained that we would have been put under a sleeping spell.

"Now aren't you two glad you didn't open it?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto and me.

'Kabuto. I owe you one.' Naruto thought.

Sasuke asked about the saying and Iruka began to explain that as well.

"That's it. That's the entire message." He said, "But about the third exam, don't overdue yourselves. Especially you, Naruto. I worry about you."

"The day that I got the Konoha graduation headband, I stopped being a student. No need to worry about me. It's my proof of maturity and I got it from you, Master Iruka. My temper hasn't changed, and maybe I'm impulsive and full of energy, but I am not a kid! I am a full-fledged shinobi. You got that?"

I smiled at him. You tell him.

"I see, my apologizes Naruto." Master Iruka said.

He started to think about the time the Master K called us his soldiers under his command and what he had told Anko.

'Well Kakashi, it looks like you and not me, who can fully understand what these three can really handle.'

He told us bye and then poofed away. Anko came and got us and we followed her into a big open space. I looked around and noticed that the other teams were there as well as our sensis. My father and few more people were there as well.

"Oh look. The princess passed." I turned around and saw Suki again.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise." I said, "You actually made it huh? Didn't break a nail, did you?"

"Look at what the cat dragged in." Soka said, sneering at me.

"You're here; you must have been dragged in first." I sneered back at him.

"Shut up." Hiro said, stepping towards me. "You're nothing but trash."

"Excuse me?" I said, stepping forward as well. "No one asked you to get involved. So why don't you shut the fuck up and butt out of it. Prick."

"You know what, Anako." Suki said, coming over to me. I balled my fist up and started to advance on her as well.

"Anako! Suki! Enough." My father yelled at us.

Suki stepped back away from me and bowed at my dad.

"My apologizes, Lord Hokage." She said in a sweet voice. I just glared at her.

'Apologize.' My dad thought to me. 'Now!'

I didn't say anything to him or Suki and just walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

'What was that all about?' Naruto thought, looking at me.

"Anyways! Congratulations on passing the second exam!" Anko said. 'We started with 79 participants; it's amazing the 25 of them are still here.'

Eight teams passed. Team 7, 8, 9, and 10. (Team 9 is Suki, Soka, and Hiro.) The Sound Team, The Sand Team, Kabuto's Team, and Lee's Team. I turned off my mind reading because there were too many thoughts. My father explained to us about the miniature war between the villages and so on. Then a man came.

"Forgive me, my lord, but if you don't mind handing the rest of the proceedings over to me, Hayate Gekko, proctor of the third exam." Hayate said.

"Go ahead."

Hayate began to explain that there were too many of us and that we need to have prelims before going on to the actual third exams.

"Anyone who is not up for the challenge either mentally or physically, please step forward and you may leave, because we are starting now."

The only person that left was Kabuto. I notice Sasuke touch the curse mark. I frowned.

"Sasuke." I said.

"So no one else is leaving?" Hayate asked.

"Sasuke, maybe you shouldn't fight. You aren't in any condition to fight."

He just looked at me.

"I know you're hurting. You haven't been the same since you got that mark on your neck." I said. "Please, for my sake, just don't fight."

"Anako, stop." Sasuke said. "Keep your mouth shut."

I glared at him hard before turning away and not looking at him. How dare he talk to me like that?

"Suit yourself, asshole." I said.

"Hey idiot! Why are you trying to act so cool?" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Naruto, you're one of the ones I want to fight." I ignored them and listened to Hayate.

"Okay then. Well began now. These will consist of individual combat matches, as though this is part of a tournament. There are 24 of you, so there will be 12 matches total. And the winner will then advance on to the third exam. These are no-holds-barred matches. We will fight until one person is dead, unconscious, or admits defeat. As soon as you sense your opponent is over powering you, immediately concede your loss, if you value your life. Since we don't want a total blood bath, there may be cases where we ascertain that there is an undisputed winner and step in to end the match, but don't count on it. From here on out, your fate is to be decided by the electronic score board. At each round, we will display the names of two combatants competing. Okay. So let's begin. We'll now announce the first two names."

We all turned our attention to the board as it began to ding. Two names flashed on the board and I smirked. Perfect.

**Anako Sarutobi vs. Suki Yoshi**

* * *

_**Here is another chapter! :D Also, I am all done with the semester! And I plan on finishing this story then!  
**_

**_In the next chapter, Suki, Soka, and Hiro will be introduced officially! I know I have mentioned them before and the next chapter will be the official meeting. Had to give Anako a rival! Haha! ;)_  
**


	18. Chapter 17

Suki and I both walked up to the front and faced each other. She and I both had a smirk on face.

"Anako Sarutobi, Suki Yoshi. You two have been selected to compete in the first bout. Any objections?" Hayate asked us.

"No." We said in unison.

"All right then. It's time for the first match to begin. Everyone else, please move to the upper floors now."

Everyone started to go to the upper floor. Sasuke looked at me.

'Come on Anako.' He thought. 'Don't lose.'

'Anako has to win!' Naruto thought.

'Good luck Anako.' Master K thought to me. 'Give it all you got.'

'Anako, don't let yours and Suki's rivalry get in the way of this fight.' He thought, giving me a stern look.

'I'll try not to.' I thought back, 'With all the stuff she said about our clan, it'll be hard.'

'I know. But if you started to get out of hand, Akio and I will be forced to stop it.'

I nodded my head and turned back to Suki.

"All right then, begin." Hayate said.

"Well Anako, isn't this just a dream come true." Suki said.

Let's pause for just a quick moment, so I can explain Anako and Suki's rival.

**-3rd Person's POV-**

Many years ago, Suki's father, Moto Yoshi and Anako's father, Hiruzen Sarutobi were good friends. Anako and Suki were just babies at the time. As time went by, Moto began to turn on his village. He began to share fatal information to other enemy villages, thus labeling him as a trader. Hiruzen, as the Third Hokage, had a duty to stop him. The two met in battle and ultimately, Moto lost his life. Moto left behind a wife, a son, and a daughter, as well as the Yoshi clan. His son, Akio was made the new clan leader.

Suki Yoshi and Anako Sarutobi grew up as best friends. They did everything together; from sleepovers, to painting each other's nails, to shopping. Suki's mother, Ayumi, did not tell Suki how her father died, for she knew that her husband was an evil man and needed to be taken down. All Suki knows is that she didn't have a father. Ayumi didn't want the two girls to hate each other.

Suki one day found out the truth from over hearing a conversation. After finding out, she began to hate Anako, for she had missed having a father growing up. She was jealous that Anako has a father and she never did. Soon, the friendship turned sour. Akio and Asuma never let what happened between their fathers; get in the way of their friendship.

Both girls were deeply hurt over the whole situation. Anako couldn't make Suki see that she wasn't the only one who lost someone. Anako let it all go; even trying to make peace with Suki, but Suki wouldn't accept it. Anako and Suki made a deal though. If the two ever met in battle, the two would finally settle this rivalry. Both would bury the hatchet once and for all.

**-End 3rd Person's POV-**

I untied the purple ribbon from my wrist and began to tie my hair up. Suki gasped and did the same thing, tying up her long, wavy red hair.

**-Flashback-**

"_Move Anako!" Suki said, pushing me out of her way._

"_Don't push me." I said, pushing her back. We just stood there and glared at each other._

"_You know a shinobi are supposed to wear their hair up." Suki said. _

"_It doesn't say that anywhere." I said, "Besides, I'll wear my hair up, if you wear yours up as well. I'll tell you what. The day that I wear my hair up, is the day that I stand before you as a full-fledged shinobi." _

"_And then we can finally settle our rivalry." Suki said, sticking her hand out. I took it._

"_Deal." I said._

**-End Flashback-**

"I'm not holding back Anako." Suki said.

"Good. I'm not holding back either." I said.

I turned my mind reading off. We were going to do this fair and square. I looked up at my team. It was time to show them my true strength.

"Come on Anako!" Naruto shouted. "You can do this! Show them what you've got!"

I smiled and took out a kunai. Suki did the same and we charged at each other. Our kunais striked one another. I threw my left fist at her and she ducked. I brought my right knee up and kneed her in the face. Her head whipped back and I swept her legs from underneath her. She fell to the ground with a thud and I went to do an axe kick. She kicked my supporting leg and I fell to the ground with a thud. Suki tried to kick me and I blocked her leg. I rolled back and got back up to my feet as did Suki. She ran at me and we started to fire our punches and kicks. We blocked most of them. Suki let her guard down and I focused some chakra to my leg and fired it into her stomach, sending her flying back into the wall. She hit with a thud and she coughed. I ran at her and focused more chakra into my fist and aimed it right towards her face. She moved before I could hit her and my fist connected with the wall. I felt my wrist pop and I gasped in pain. I just sprained my wrist. I looked back at Suki and she gasped, looking at the big hole that was now in the wall.

"Wh-what?" She yelled. "How?"

"I'm not the weak little girl you once knew." I said.

**-Asuma's POV-**

I watched as Anako and Suki battled it out. Anako was strictly using taijutsu.

"Why is she only using taijutsu?" I heard Naruto ask.

"Anako may not have told you two, but she is strong. She isn't a show off though. She keeps her strength to herself." I said.

As if on cue, Anako kicked Suki to the wall. Anako ran at her and aimed her chakra infused fist at Suki's head. Suki moved out of the way and Anako's hand went into the wall. I heard a gasp from her and realized that she injured her wrist. Anako moved from the wall and I heard Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, and Choji gasp.

"Wow." Shikamaru said. "That's amazing strength."

"She left a hole in the wall." Sasuke said.

I looked at Kakashi and noticed a small smile on his face behind his mask.

"You know. I've seen lots of growth between Naruto and Sasuke, but failed to see the growth Anako has made. Even fragile little Anako has made lots of improvement. Watching her now, she is almost on the same level as the boys." Kakashi said, looking proud. "I'm proud to be her sensi." I smiled and looked back to the match. I'm glad you're her sensi too.

**-Anako's POV-**

Suki made two clones and ran at me. I analyzed the real one made my move. Suki tricked me though and I ended up being punched. I stood up from the ground and ran at her. We both brought up our fists and ended up getting a double hit. We both went back and I just lay there. I was exhausted and my wrist was starting to swell. I looked at Suki and she was huffing puffing as was I. I stood up and wiped away some blood that was coming from my mouth. At this point, I was done, but no way in hell was I about to give up. This was it though, and we both knew it. I took out a kunai with a paper bomb on it and held it in my left hand. Suki grabbed a regular kunai and I launched mine at her. As soon as it was close enough I rubbed my teeth together and the flint lit a spark and the paper bomb went off. Suki screamed and I ran at her. I jumped up in the air and brought my leg down, hitting her in the face. She fell to the ground and just laid there. Hayate checked her.

"Due to Suki Yoshi being unable to continue, the winner of this match and advancing to the finals, Anako Sarutobi."

"Yes!" Naruto yelled. "Way to go Anako!"

I smiled up at him and Akio jumped down as did Asuma. Asuma walked over to me and grabbed my injured wrist.

"It looks like you sprained it." He said, examining my wrist.

A medical ninja came over to me and asked to see my wrist.

"We'll put it in a splint. Make sure you ice it at least twice a day and stretch it." She said, putting a splint on my wrist. "You should be okay in about two to three weeks."

I nodded my head and looked at the black brace on my wrist. Well isn't this just lovely.

"Anako?" I turned around and looked at Suki. Akio held her up.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything bad thing that I have said and done to you." She said, her eyes starting to water. "I've really missed being your friend."

"I'm sorry too." I said, my eyes watering as well. "I've missed being your friend as well."

"Do you think we can be friends again?" Suki asked.

I smile at her and ran over to them. Akio let her go and we hugged and cried.

"Of course we can."

I let her go and the medical ninja took her away. Asuma placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"I'm proud of you baby sis." Asuma said, pulling me into his side and giving me a side hug.

"Thank you, Asuma." I said, returning the hug. We went up the stairs and I went to stand with my team.

"Good job Anako!" Naruto said, giving me a big bear hug.

"Thanks, Naruto." I said, "Can't breathe though."

He let me go and laughed.

"Sorry."

"Good job Anako." Master K said, patting my head.

"Thank you Master, I wouldn't be where I am today without the help of you."

"Good job." Sasuke said, giving me a hug and kissing my forehead.

"Thank you." I said. "Now all three of us need to go to the finals right?"

"You got that right Anako!" Naruto yelled.

"Well let's get the next match going." Hayate said and the board began to ding again.

Two names appeared and I sighed. Oh no.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado**

* * *

**_Chapter 17! :) I think it this is coming along nicely. Don't any of you think? So Anako and Suki's rivalry is over and they're friends again! Yay! :) _  
**

**_Please read and review!  
_**

**_xoxo Amanda  
_**


	19. Chapter 18

Sasuke and the guy from Kabuto's team took their positions in front of each other.

"Begin." Hayate said.

"Come on Sasuke!" I yelled.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

The match began and the two were going at each other. The guy placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead and begun to suck the chakra out of him. How was he doing that? Sasuke then kicked him away from him. Both guys were huffing and puffing.

"How can you call yourself Sasuke Uchiha?!" Naruto yelled at him. "You are a disgrace to yourself. Aren't you embarrassed to have everyone seeing you as a big loser?"

I just looked at him wide eyed and looked back at Sasuke. His eyes were on me and I just nodded at him. Come on Sasuke. Don't you dare lose. The two begun to fight again, but this time Sasuke kicked up Yoroi like Lee does. Nice.

"Come on!" I yelled.

Sasuke did some cool move called Lion Barrage and he won the match. Master K stopped him from falling to his back with his knee. I noticed the curse mark on his neck and the two left the arena. I frowned.

"Hey Anako." Naruto said, "Where are they going?"

"I'm not sure." I said, "Look, the next match is about to start."

**Zaku Abumi vs. Shino Aburame**

"Did you notice that bruise mark on Sasuke's neck?" Naruto asked me.

"Oh no. I didn't." I said, fake laughing. Naruto didn't say anything more about it.

As the match went on, Zaku ended up losing. Shino came back up and they took Zaku away; serves that asshole. Master K appeared behind us.

"Master Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Yo." He said, doing a little salute.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He's fine, sound asleep in the infirmary." He said. I looked at him. 'Don't worry, Anako. He is safe and sound.'

I nodded and looked at the next match.

**Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugi**

The other teammate of Kabuto's. During the middle of the match, Kankuro got his neck snapped, but it was just his puppet. Kankuro won the match.

"Whoa. This is turning into a freak show." Naruto said.

"Look who's talking." Master K said and I laughed.

"Good one Master K." I said.

The next match dinged up on the board.

**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka**

Oh this should be another match like Suki and mine. Both girls had a rivalry like ours, although theirs was over Sasuke. Sorry girls. He's taken already. Both girls were evenly matched. Towards the middle of the match, both girls cut their hair and threw it at each other. Talk about stupid. The match turned into a double knock out. Asuma and Kurenai jumped down and retrieved the two girls.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Ino, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Guys. Shh." I said.

"Neither of them is hurt bad enough to need medical attention." Asuma said. "They should come to in about 30 minutes or so."

We left them there and the next match started.

**Tenten vs. Temari**

Tenten is a weapons specialist, so this should be pretty interesting. All her weapons were shot down by Temari's fan and she ended up winning.

"Okay. Next match." Hayate said.

Sakura and Ino finally came too and both were standing. The next match.

**Shikamaru Nar vs. Kin Tsuchi**

"Go Shikamaru!" I yelled. "Don't you dare lose best friend!"

"This is such a nuisance." Shikamaru said, sighing. "And how embarrassing… Being expected to fight a girl."

"If that's the way you feel, I'll put you out of your misery quick then." Kin said.

The match began and Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession right away. Kin threw some senban at him with bells, but he moved out of the way. The bells started dinging and Shikamaru gasped at the wall. She controlled them with a string. But Shikamaru isn't stupid. He trapped her with his Shadow Possession by using the shadow from the string. Nice one Shikamaru. Shika made her take out a shiruken and they threw it. Game over stupid girl. Her head smacked against the wall and she was out. Shikamaru won.

"Yay Shikamaru!" I yelled.

"Awesome!" Choji yelled.

"Nice one Shikamaru!" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru came up and I gave him a hug.

"Good job best friend."

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "Troublesome girl."

"Don't call me troublesome, Shikamaru." I said, smacking his arm. "It's rude."

"Well it's true." He said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and looked at the board.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzaka**

"Well it's about time!" Naruto yelled. "Thank you for waiting everyone. I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yes, thank you!" Kiba yelled. "We can take him, Akamaru."

The two moved down and stood in front of each other. The match began.

"Naruto!" I yelled at him. "Don't you dare lose to him!"

'At last, here goes..' Master K thought.

'Naruto huh?' I heard Kurenai think. 'Tough break Kakashi. There's no way your boy can beat Kiba.'

'I-I wish I could cheer for Naruto, but Kiba is my teammate, and I don't want to upset him! But..' Hinata thought.

Kiba did this jutsu and it turned him into this beast like thing. He charged at Naruto and Naruto flew back.

"He's down for the count sir." Kiba said.

"Like I figured." Shikamaru said.

"There is no way a loser like Naruto could ever beat Kiba." Ino said.

'Come on Naruto. You're not that lame.' Lee thought.

'See.' Kurenai thought.

I looked over to the other side and read what Kankuro thought.

'He's such a wimp.'

'Poor Naruto.' Hinata thought.

I clenched my left fist and started to get mad. Master K placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He winked at me and I winked back. I turned back to the match. They're all wrong. Naruto isn't weak and he isn't a loser. Yeah, he may be albeit annoying, but he can do this. His dream repeated in my mind. Come on Naruto. Show everyone here that you are amazing like I know you are.

"Don't. Underestimate. Me." Naruto said, standing up.

"Come on Naruto!" I yelled.

Kiba went in for another attack, but this time he used Akamaru. Akamaru bit Naruto but Naruto turned the tables on them and he had Akamaru. Kiba then gave Akamaru some pellets and his fur turned red. Akamaru bit Naruto and he jumped back over to Kiba. They did an attack together and got Naruto. Naruto started saying he was going to become Hokage and Kiba laughed at him and told him he'd take his place. No Kiba. You're wrong. Everyone he cares about is watching him. No way is he going to lose.

"Get up Naruto!" I yelled at him. "Are you really going to let Sasuke and I go to the finals without you?! I don't think so! Come on! I believe in you."

Naruto got up and I read his mind.

'Anako believes in me? I can't lose now.' Naruto thought.

I smiled, knowing my words made an impact on him. Kiba went for the same move, but Naruto did something unexpected. He transformed into Kiba. The real Kiba smelled out Naruto and he attacked him, but it wasn't Naruto. It was Akamaru. No, it was Naruto as Akamaru. Sneaky. Kiba then punched the real Akamaru and Naruto transformed into himself and he kicked Kiba.

'A prank worthy of my little practical jokester.' Master K thought.

'He totally tricked him.' Kurenai thought.

Naruto made a hand sign and Kiba went in for the attack again. He was suddenly behind Naruto and started to bring his hand to attack, when Naruto farted. I stifled out a laugh. Did he just really fart? I couldn't hold it in anymore. I busted out laughing, clutching my stomach in the process. That was great Naruto.

"Now Naruto!" I yelled, still laughing.

Naruto made shadowclones and went after Kiba. He kicked him up and beat him with the Naruto Barrage. Hmmm. That sounds so similar to Sasuke's move. Naruto won.

"Yes!" I yelled. "That's my boy! Way to show'em!"

Naruto walked, no more like, strutted up the stairs. Hinata offered him some ointment and he was hesitant to take it, but Kurenai told him to take it. I smiled. Naruto is so oblivious. The next match.

**Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga **

For the first part of the match, Neji went on and on; just putting Hinata down. What an ass. Finally they started fighting. Unfortunately, Hinata lost. The jonin had to stop Neji from killing Hinata. Asuma didn't jump down to stop him though. Hinata fell to the ground and Lee, Naruto, and I jumped down.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled at her. "Are you alright?"

Kurenai had moved to her as well.

"She looks pale." I said.

"Hey you! Mr. Failure!" Neji said.

He told Naruto something, and then said:

"You may as well accept who you are. Once a failure, always a failure."

Naruto stood up and glared at Neji. I moved over to Hinata. Naruto charged at Neji, but Lee stopped him. Hinata started coughing up blood. Kurenai put a hand on her chest.

'She's going into ventricular fibrillation. He really intended to kill her.' She thought.

"Instead of wasting your time scowling at me, why don't you tend to her?" Neji said.

"Ass." I said. He turned to look at me. I just glared at him.

"Have something to say?" He mocked.

"I have nothing to say to garbage like you." I spat at him.

They took Hinata away and Naruto grabbed a handful of her blood; raising his fist to Neji.

"I vow to win." He said.

We all moved back to top. There were only three matches left. Next was.

**Saka Yoma vs. Hiro Yoma**

The brothers took their positions in front of each other. Saka won. The next match was going to be good.

**Rock Lee vs. Gaara**

Lee put up a really good fight, but in the end lost. Even getting his arm and leg crushed. I thought about going down, but realized that I might just get in the way. I frowned as they took Lee away. The final match was about to start.

**Choji ****Akimichi vs. Dosu Kinuta**

Choji lost and the prelims were finally over. Ibiki called all the finalists down. We stood in front of my dad, Hayate, and Anko.

"Congratulations!" Hayate said.

'Including the absent of Uchiha, there are seven Konoha, three sand, and one sound ninja. Hmm.' My dad thought.

"Lord Hokage, they are all yours." Hayate said.

"Well then, starting now, I will be begin explaining the third and final match." My dad started.

And he went on and on. He said we would be performing in front of everyone, that it'll be a month from now so we can train and heal, and analyze our foes.

"I would like to let you all go now, but there is one more thing we do for the finals." My dad said.

Anko came to us and she held out a box to us. She told us to take a number. I got number 8.

"Now, starting from left to right, please read out your number." My dad said.

"I have 11." Dosu said.

"I got 1." Naruto said.

"9." Temari.

"5." Kankuro.

"3." Gaara.

"2." Neji.

"8." I said.

"10." Shikamaru.

"6." Shino.

"7." Saka.

"So Uchiha will be number 4." Ibiki said.

"Good," My dad said. "And now I will reveal the match order for the tournament-style finals."

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"So that's what the drawing was for." Shikamaru yelled.

"Well Ibiki, show them the pairings."

Ibiki turned over the clipboard and showed us the matches. I would have to fight Saka at first. And if I won, I'd have to fight an extra match; fighting Shikamaru, Temari, or Dosu. Naruto would be fighting Neji and Sasuke would be fighting Gaara.

"Now then, it is time for you to go plan your strategies, rest up, or whatever you please. We are finished here unless anyone has any questions?" My dad said.

"May I?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure."

"You said that this is a tournament, so there is only is only one winner right? Then does that mean only one of us can become chunin?"

"No, that's not the case." My dad started.

And I quit listening. Basically all of us had a chance to become chunin or none of us could become chunin. He also explained that we are in one on one matches, so that it gives the judges a better chance to watch our skills closely.

"Does that answer your question, Shikamaru?" My dad asked.

'Geez, he didn't have to throw it back in my face..' Shikamaru thought.

"Well then! Good work all! You are dismissed until one month from now." My dad thought.

I sighed and turned around. Asuma jumped down next to me.

"Since Shikamaru isn't going to do much for this next match, I will train you." He said.

"Okay. But right now, I just want to go take an hour long shower." I said, "I'm disgusting."

"Hey Anako!" Naruto yelled and I stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Where is Master Kakashi?"

"Probably with Sasuke at the hospital." I said. Sasuke. I frowned. "I'll go with you to the hospital."

"Okay." Naruto said, smiling at me.

"I'll see you at home Asuma." I said, giving him a small wave.

Naruto and I went to the Konoha Hospital.

"Hey Anako. Thank you for today." Naruto said, putting his arm around my shoulder. "You really helped me out there."

"You're welcome, Naruto." I said, placing my arm around his waist. "I meant what I said, you know."

"You did?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I believe in you all the time Naruto. And I truly believe that you will become Hokage someday. I just know it." I said, closing my eyes and smiling at him.

"Well, thanks Anako." Naruto said, hugging me tight into his side.

We got to the hospital and Naruto ran up to the front.

"Hey, where's Sasuke's room?" He yelled.

"Visiting hours are over." The girl said.

"But why?"

"Hospital policy, sorry." The guy said.

"Naruto, you are in a hospital." Master K said, coming out from a hallway. "Be quiet."

The two started to talk. I learned that Master K was going to train Sasuke. Master K got someone to train Naruto. Master Ebisu or "super-perv" would train him. Naruto got mad and started shouting at Ebisu.

"Hey, aren't you Konohamaru's teacher?" I asked.

"I am, Princess." He said, bowing to me.

Hmm, that's a new one. No one has ever bowed to me before. Naruto and Ebisu left, leaving just Master K and I.

"Anako, my apologies for not being able to train you." Master K said.

"No worries Master K. Asuma said he would train me, since Shikamaru won't do much to train." I said, smiling at him. I looked passed him at the hallway.

"Sasuke is okay." All I did was nod and go to the counter.

"You can make an exception for the princess, right?" I asked the girl sweetly.

"Uhh, ma' lady, hospital policy says-" I cut the guy off.

"But it's just this one time." I said. 'Say I can go see Sasuke.'

"You can go see Sasuke." The guy said.

"I'll take her." Master Kakashi said, grabbing my shoulder and leading me away from them.

"You really are something else, aren't you?" He said, chuckling.

"I guess you could say that. It's all in the mind." I said, tapping my temple. He shook his head.

"I should've known you'd use that power of yours."

We got to Sasuke's room and there were 5 ANBU around the door.

'Master K. Is this all necessary?' I asked into his mind.

'I'm afraid so. Kabuto is working for Orochimaru.'

'I knew something was off about him. Master K. That means that Orochimaru is somewhere in the village. Does my father know?'

'Yes, he knows. All the jonin and ANBU are on watch. Don't worry. We'll protect Sasuke.'

'Okay. Thank you.'

"She is okay to see him." Master K told the ANBU. They nodded and moved aside.

"Thank you, Master Kakashi." I said, going to the door and going inside. I closed the door behind me.

'You're a good kid, Anako.' Master K thought to me.

I looked at Sasuke and he had an oxygen mask on. His eyes were covered by a cloth. I grabbed and chair and placed it by the bed. I sat down and place my good hand on his forehead. I looked at his neck and noticed the curse mark was sealed. Master K must've done that. Since my hair was still up, I took it down and placed the ribbon around his wrist. After a while, an ANBU came in and said it was time to leave. I bent down and kissed Sasuke's forehead. I left the room and went home.

* * *

_**Prelims are done! I had a different idea for Anako's trainer, but just decided to make it Asuma. Hope you all enjoy. ** _

_**Thank you for the new story favorites! :) Much love.  
**_


	20. Chapter 19

The following month has been crazy. Even though I had a brace on my wrist, Asuma wouldn't let me slack. He trained me hard; pushing me to the limit most days. Sasuke left the hospital a few days after I went and saw him, but I knew he was with Master K training. Naruto was off training with one of my dad's former students, Jiraiya. Asuma taught me a few new jutsus and helped me with my taijutsu. He even showed me the trick he does with his chakra blades, only using kunais. My brace did come off a week before the chunin exams. So I was all ready to go for tomorrow.

"Anako. Come on. It's time to go." My dad yelled.

"I'm coming." I yelled back, fixing my hair.

My dad asked me to go walking around and greet people. I said yes and he told me to dress nice. I put on a blue strapless sundress with a bow on the waist. I wore black sandals that came up to my ankle and put my hair up into a bun; leaving my bangs out. I put on a bit of makeup and placed my necklace around my neck. I left my room and went down stairs.

"Finally," My dad said. "You take forever."

"I am a girl dad." I said, play glaring. "We do take forever to get ready."

"Well, you look nice hunny." He said, kissing my forehead. "Now let's go."

We left the house and began to walk around the village, greeting everyone that we passed.

"Dad, what is the meaning of this?" I asked him.

"Anako, as the Hokage, it is my duty to greet everyone." He said.

"Okay dad."

We continued walking around when we ran into Naruto.

"Hey grandpa Hokage, hey Anako, whoa!" Naruto said, looking at me. "You look really nice Anako."

"Thanks Naruto." I said, slightly blushing.

"Hey Anako!" I turned around and saw Suki and Saka running over to me.

"Hey Suki, hey Saka." I said, smiling at them.

"What's the occasion?" Suki asked.

"We're greeting people." I said, smiling at her.

"Oh how fun. Hello Lord Hokage." Suki said.

"Hello Suki, hello Saka." My dad said.

"Are you ready for tomorrow, Anako?" Saka asked me.

"Ready to kick your ass." I said, in a joking tone.

"Anako. Watch your mouth." My dad scolded.

"I mean butt." I said.

"Hahaha. We'll have to see about that." Saka said.

"It'll be a good fight," I said, "That's for sure."

"Yes, it will." Saka said.

"Hey everyone!" Kiba yelled, coming over to us with Shino, Hinata, and Sakura. "Whoa. Anako, you look hot."

I blushed at his comment and ignored him, going over to Hinata.

"Hello Hinata. Are you feeling any better?" I asked, giving her a big smile.

"I-I-I am Anako." She said, looking down. "Thank you for asking."

"Ino, why are you dragging us over here?" Shikamaru asked, groaning as Ino dragged Choji and him over to all of us.

"Because everyone else is here, so we have to be here as well." She said.

"Hey Anako." Shikamaru said, slightly blushing. 'She looks so pretty.'

"Hi Shikamaru." I said.

"Everyone is all together again!" Naruto shouted a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, but you're here." Ino said.

"Shut up, Ino." I said, "Leave Naruto alone."

Ino looked at me and glared.

"Whatever monkey-paws."

"Shut it, Ino-pig." Sakura said.

"Come on Anako. Say goodbye to your friends and let's continue greeting people." My dad said.

"Okay. Bye everyone. See you tomorrow." I said, going over to my dad and we walked away from all my friends.

"It seems you have quite a little fan club like Sasuke does." My dad said, chuckling. "Did you see the way the boys were looking at you?"

"Shut up dad." I said, glaring at him.

"Well you do sweetheart. And it's quite funny actually."

"Whatever dad."

We continued making our way around the village; greeting anybody and everybody. We both got hungry, so we decided to go grab something to eat. We walked into a little restaurant and it was empty. We sat down at a table.

"So Anako, are you ready for tomorrow?" My dad asked, while he looked at the menu.

"Yeah, I am." I said, chewing my lip. "I'm just super nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know. I guess I am just nervous to fight."

"You're going to be just fine. Asuma told me the jutsus he taught you." He said.

The waiter came over and took our order.

"I like them dad. They're so cool." I said.

"I'm glad you do." He said, "Just be careful when using them. And don't kill Saka tomorrow. Then Suki would really hate you."

"Dad," I said, laughing at him. "I'm not going to kill him."

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time."

The waiter came back with our food and we just continued talking. Once we finished, my dad paid and we left for home. Once we got home, I told my dad goodnight and went to my room. I opened the door and heard thoughts. Sasuke's here, but I needed to not seem like I didn't know he was there, so I turned on the light and faked gasped.

"Sasuke. You scared me." I said, going over to him and hugging him, his arms going around my shoulder. "I've missed you."

"I know. I've missed you too." He said, "How did your training go?"

"It went great. Asuma taught me well." I said, "And you? How did yours go?"

"Good; ready for tomorrow." He said.

"I am too." I said.

We didn't say anything more; just enjoyed each other's company. I noticed the ribbon was still on Sasuke's wrist.

"You still have this?" I asked, grabbing his wrist and holding it up.

"My girlfriend gave it to me. She looks really beautiful right now." Sasuke said, smirking at me. I started to blush because one: he called me beautiful, and two: he's smirking at me.

"Thank you. You better take good care of that." I said.

"I will. I do have something for you." Sasuke said, going into his back pouch and taking something out. "But you have to close your eyes."

"Okay." I didn't object because I already knew what it was, but acted like I didn't. I felt Sasuke unclasp my necklace that I had on and replace it with a new one.

"You can open your eyes now." Sasuke said.

I opened my eyes and looked into the vanity mirror. I gapped at what I saw.

"It's beautiful Sasuke." I said, touching the black and silver heart necklace.

"That's not all." He said, pulling out a bracelet.

"Sasuke, you don't have to give me anymore." I said.

"I want to." He said, grabbing my wrist and putting on the bracelet. I looked down and noticed that is had the Uchiha clan symbol on it. "This was my mother's."

"Oh. Sasuke are you sure-" He cut me off.

"Yes. I want you to have him." He said, hugging me.

"Thank you." I said.

"No Anako. Thank you." Sasuke said.

I didn't ask what he was thanking me for; for I knew why he was thanking me. Sasuke bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

**-Next Morning-**

Today is the big day. I got up and did my normal routine. Although, this time I put on the necklace Sasuke gave me and the bracelet. I went down stairs and sat down at the table with my family.

"Good morning boys." I said, in a cheery voice.

"Good morning." They said in unison.

"Are you ready, Anako?" Asuma asked.

"I am. I had a pretty good trainer." I said, winking at him.

"You're going to do awesome, Auntie Anako!" Konohamaru yelled. "You're awesome like Naruto."

"Thank you Konohamaru." I said, laughing at him.

I started eating and I waited for my dad to come down stairs. We planned on walking over together. I finished eating and put my plate in the sink. My dad came down and we left.

"Bye Anako!" Asuma yelled after me. "Good luck!"

"Good luck auntie!" Kona yelled.

"We love you!" Both said,

"Bye!" I yelled back. "Thank you and I love you too!"

My dad and I left our home and we walked to the stadium. People were everywhere. My dad and I made small talk as we continued our way to the stadium.

"Anako?"

I looked up at my dad, he was smiling at me.

"I want to wish you good luck. I know you are going to shine. You are a Sarutobi after all; a truly amazing shinobi. You will go for in life. You just have to believe in yourself because I believe in you."

"Thank you daddy." I said, giving him a hug, in which he returned. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." He said, kissing my forehead. "Have fun, my little princess."

"I will. Bye daddy." I said, running off. "I'll see you soon."

I went down to the area where we were supposed to meet. I stood in between Naruto and Shikamaru. I noticed that Sasuke wasn't there.

'Where is Hayate?' Shikamaru thought.

'Where could Sasuke be?' Naruto thought. I patted Naruto's shoulder.

"He's okay. He'll be here." I said.

"Yeah! Alright, thanks Anako."

I noticed that Gaara was looking at us. He killed the sound guy the night before. I looked at the new proctor. His name is Genma. I deviled into his thoughts and learned that Hayate was killed. I turned my mind reading as my dad stood up and begun to speak. Genma then explained the rules and showed us the new fighting chart. Just as I had suspected. So if I won, I'd either fight Shikamaru or Temari, then either fight Shino or Kankuro. Genma sent us upstairs, while the first match begun.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga**

Naruto and Neji battled it out hard. Both were doing amazing, but in the end Naruto won.

"Yay!" I yelled. "Way to go!"

Everyone cheered and yelled for Naruto. I smiled as he was finally being recognized as a person now, not just the fox boy. Naruto came up and I gave him a huge hug.

"Good job Naruto." I said.

"Thank you Anako." He said, smiling at me.

The next match was the match everyone was looking forward too. Sasuke still hadn't shown up yet. Everyone started to boo and get impatient. They decided the we would wait until Sasuke showed up.

"Next match please!" Genma yelled.

**Kankuro vs. Shino Ambrune **

Kankuro forfeited right away. So that meant….

"Alright then. Due to forfeit, Shino Ambrune advances on. Next match please."

**Saka Yoma vs. Anako Sarutobi**

"See you down there Anako." Saka said, jumping over the railing.

"Go Anako!" Naruto yelled, giving me a push. I lost my footing and fell over the railing. I landed on the ground gracefully and glared up Naruto.

"Hahaha, sorry Anako." Naruto said, laughing and scratching his head.

"I'll get you later for that." I said, glaring at him still.

I looked at Saka and walked over to him and Genma.

"Begin."

Saka and I both took our stances. He took out a kunai and ran at me. I dodged his attacks and striked him in the knee, breaking his balance. He placed his hand down on the ground and brought his leg up to kick me. I failed to block it and felt his foot connect to my face. I heard the audience gasp as I flew back. I rolled up and took out a kunai. I enhanced it with chakra and ran at him. We clashed and I threw a kick at him. He ducked and uppercut me. I landed to the ground with a thud. I jumped up and began to make hand signs.

_**Ram → Horse → Snake → Dragon → Rat → Ox → Tiger**_

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet." I whispered.

Two fire dragons appeared out of my mouth and went towards Saka. He dodged and soon the flames went out and he disappeared. I looked around, trying to find Saka's thoughts. He's hiding in the tree.

"Come on Saka!" I yelled at him. "Don't hide."

He came out from the tree and I ran at him with blinding speed. I threw punches and kicks, most of them connecting. My final blow sent Saka into the wall. I gave a small smile. It was the same as Suki. Saka fell to the ground and forced himself up. I braced myself for what Saka was going to do. I kept my mind reading off because I want to do this fair. Saka took out kunai and shiruken threw them at me. I dodged them but didn't see him come running at me. I felt myself being slammed to the ground and I coughed up some blood. I looked up and noticed Saka standing above me. I moved my legs and swept him off of his feet. Once he fell to the ground I slammed my fist into his face. I mounted him and started swing with fists. My final blow was an elbow to his face and he was out. I got off of him and stood up. I wiped the blood from my mouth while Genma checked him.

"Due to Saka being unable to continue, the winner and advancing onto to the next round, Anako Sarutobi." Genma said.

The audience cheered and screamed for me. I smiled up at them and waved; giving a peace sign to everyone. I smiled but felt this sudden sharp pain in my head. I clutched to my head as the pain increased. I screamed and fell to the ground as Genma ran over to me.

"Anako!" Was the last thing I heard before I black out.

**-Hospital-**

I woke up and looked at the ceiling. I sat up slowly and held my head. I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital room. What happened to me? Why did I get a sudden pain in my head? The door to my room opened and a nurse walked in.

"Oh, good. You're awake ma 'lady." She said, walking over to me.

"What happened?" I asked, "One minute I was fine, and then all of a sudden my head was in pain and I passed out."

"You suffered a tension headache." She said, have you been stressed?"

"Well I was just fighting in a match." I said.

"That's probably what did it." She said, checking my charts. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel fine." I said, "Everything feels fine."

"Okay. Let me write that down and you'll be able to go back to the arena."

There was a loud crashing noise and the ground shook like an earthquake. I jumped up from the bed and ran out of the hospital. I gasped at what I saw. Three giant snakes were attacking the village. Suna and Orochimaru were attacking Konohagakure. I ran as fast as I could to the arena. I noticed this purple barrier on the top of the roof. I ran up the stairs and saw Master K and Guy fighting sound ninja.

"Master K!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me and I sensed a sound ninja behind me. I kicked him and away and launched a kunai at him.

"Anako! Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"

"Orochimaru attacked the Hokage. They are fighting in there." He said, pointing at the barrier.

"And Sasuke and Naruto?" I asked.

"Sasuke went to pursue the sand siblings. They're part of the attack. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura went after him."

"Sakura?"

I took out another kunai and sent it at a sound ninja, killing him.

"She was the only on available. But that is beside the point. I have a mission for you. You must use your power. Control as many enemies as you can and protect the people." I nodded. "This will be your first A ran mission."

"Okay, Master K. As a shinobi and daughter of the third, I will protect as many people as possible."

Two sound ninja jumped out at us and I turned my eyes black, making them kill each other.

"Go! Be careful, Anako!"

"Hai."

I looked towards my dad's battle.

"Be careful, daddy." I whispered.

I left the arena and ran towards the academy; children first. I saw a group of sound ninja going towards it. I changed my eyes and took control of them. They all stopped moving and I saw more sound ninja coming. I crouched behind a bush and made the sound ninja attack the non-controlled ones. Once they were all dead, I moved from my spot and scanned the area, trying to hear any enemies. I summoned Inza.

"Anako! What's going on?"

"Orochimaru attacked the village. He and my dad are battling now." I said.

"My dad is too." Inza said.

"We need to assist somewhere else." I said. "Come on."

We ran to the front of the village. I saw Ibiki manning men.

"Anako!" He yelled at me. "You need to get to safety!"

"No. I need to protect my village!"

A snake suddenly appeared in front of me and I screamed falling over Inza. A frog was suddenly in front of me with a man white hair on it. He jumped down from the frog and landed next to me.

"Hello pretty lady!" He said, holding out his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up. He's freaking tall.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anako? Are you alright?" Inza asked.

"Anako? Anako Sarutobi? Master Hiruzen's daughter?" The man asked.

I looked closely at him and a light went off in my head.

"You're Master Jiraiya." I said. "You along with that nasty snake and Tsunade trained under my father."

"Yupp. The one and only."

"Behind you!" I yelled at him.

He attacked some Suna ninja super-fast. I smiled; he trained under my father, that's so awesome. I looked towards the Hokage monument and a crack appeared on my dad's face. I suddenly got a bad feeling. Jiraiya was thinking the same thing. I saw a ground of sound and Suna ninja. I made some hand signs.

_**Snake → Rat → Snake → Tiger**_

"Fire Release: Ash Pile Buring." I yelled.

I blew gunpowder out of my mouth and it covered the enemies. I lit the flint that was in my mouth and the gunpowder lit on fire, burning the enemies.

"Wow. That's some technique." Jiraiya said, 'That is a B-rank justu. And she mastered it and she's only a genin. That's impressive.'

"Asuma taught it to me." I said, "Now let's battle some enemies."

Jiraiya, Inza, and I battled many enemies. Soon they started to retreat. I looked towards the arena and noticed the purple barrier was gone. The invasion was over. I dropped to my knees from exhaustion.

"It's over." Inza said.

"Thank God." I said. I still had this bad feeling. I stood up and Ibiki came over to me.

"Anako, you have done well." He said.

"Thank you. As a leaf shinobi, it is my job to protect the village."

"Anako, let's go check on your father." Jiraiya said.

"Right."

I followed him as we ran towards the arena. The first thing I was going to do was give my dad a mega hug. He must've stopped Orochimaru; that's why the entire enemy retreated. I smiled at the thought. My smile soon fell at the scene that was before me. My heart dropped and then shattered. On the ground wasn't Orochimaru. It was my dad. No thoughts came from him. A big lump was in my throat. I felt my breathing starting to get short. My heart pounded against my chest. Suddenly my world just came crashing down.

"Dad." I choked out.

"Get her out of here!" Master K yelled.

Jiraiya grabbed by the waist and lifted off the ground.

"No!" I screamed as loud as could, finding my voice. "No! No! No! Put me down!"

Jiraiya dropped me and I fell to the ground with a thud, I got up and ran towards my dad when I felt myself being grabbed again.

"No!" I screamed at the person. "Just let me go!" They pulled me to them.

"Stop Anako." It was Asuma. "Just stop."

I stopped fighting and slumped against him. I turned around and buried my face in his chest and just let everything out. My dad was gone.

* * *

_**I know! This chapter is super long. I wanted to put some bonding time in between Anako and her father. **_

_***Tear* Anako's father is gone. It honestly broke my heart writing that last part... :''(**_

_**Thank you for the reviews: xxvaleriegarciaxx and DreamAngel2712! Lots of love going your way you two! :)**  
_


	21. Chapter 20

I curled up in a ball on my bed. I could hear Konohamaru crying in the room next to me. I squeezed my eyes shut and put a pillow over my head, trying to drown out the sound. It didn't help though; I could still hear him crying. I heard the door to his room open and then close. I heard muffled voices and Konohamaru stopped crying. The door opened and closed again. Then my door opened and closed.

"Anako," Asuma said, sitting on the bed.

I felt the pillow being removed from my head; I kept my eyes shut. I felt Asuma's hand on my shoulder.

"Anako," Asuma said again.

"Just leave me alone." I mumbled, turning my body away from him.

Asuma sighed and pulled me from my curled form and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"You don't have to be so strong." He said, "It's okay to show your softer side."

"I have to be strong for Konohamaru." I whispered. "If he sees me holding up a strong front, he'll be okay."

"He isn't here right now and even if he was, you don't have to mask your emotions in front of him. He wouldn't think any less of you."

I sucked in a deep breath and the tears started to flow down my face. I clutched onto Asuma's shirt and just let all my pain out. I felt like my heart was being ripped out and stomped on. Asuma rubbed my back and told me everything was going to be alright.

**-Funeral-**

I stood next to Asuma and Kurenai. The sky was full of clouds and rain began to slowly fall.

"It's raining." Kurenai said.

"Even the heavens weep." Asuma said.

Everyone's memories fill my head, as the rain began to pour harder. I let the tears run down my face freely now, since no one would be able to see them anyways. The elders began the ceremony and then one by one, people took a single white flower up to the memorial stand. When it was my turn, I just stood there, not wanting to put the flower down. I started to sob uncontrollably. I felt a hand grab mine. I looked up and saw Asuma.

"Come on."

Asuma placed my hand down and grabbed me and walked me away. He held me as I sobbed into his side. The rain stopped and the clouds began to disappear. The sun came out and people began to leave. Asuma pulled away from me.

"You coming?"

"In a minute." He just nodded and walked away.

I looked at my dad's picture on the memorial stand.

"Hey Anako!" Naruto yelled at me. I just ignored him.

"Naruto, just leave her alone." Master K said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up, just kept my head down.

"Anako," Sasuke said.

I sighed as new tears began to fall. Sasuke's arms went around my shoulders and he pulled me into him. I cried in his chest, soaking his shirt.

"It's going to be okay." He said.

I just nodded and continued to cry. Sasuke just kept rubbing my back. After a while, I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I am your boyfriend, would you expect anything less?" He asked.

"I guess not." I said, "I have to go home. Asuma will get worried."

"Let me walk you."

"No."

Sasuke shot me a glare.

"Why not?"

"I want to be alone." And with that I walked away from him, going home.

**-Home-**

I lay on my bed, playing with my hair. Maybe I was a little too harsh with Sasuke. He just wanted to walk me home and I got snippy with him. I shouldn't have, but he can understand that I am going through a hard time right now. A memory ran through my mind.

**-Flashback-**

_I sat on the bench playing with a flower, watching the other kids play on the playground. _

"_Anako?" I looked up and saw my dad._

"_Daddy!" I yelled, getting off the bench and running to him. I wrapped my arms around him._

"_Hello sweetheart." He said, hugging me back. "Why aren't you playing with the other children?"_

"_I wanted to wait for you to pick me up." I said, putting my head down._

"_You can play while waiting for me." _

"_But I am just so excited to see you, daddy." I said, with a huge smile on my face._

"_You don't have to neglect your friends." He said, "Someday those friends may be very useful in the future. If there is never a time when I or Asuma can't be there, you can always turn to those friends to be there for you." _

"_Okay daddy." I said. _

**-End Flashback-**

I smiled at that memory. Dad did have a way with words, but those specific words stuck in my mind. I got up from the bed and went downstairs. Asuma was on the couch, smoking a cigarette.

"Anako?"

"I'm going to be gone for a bit." I said, putting on my shoes.

"Okay."

I left the house and began to the place of my destination. I stopped at the door and brought my hand up to knock on the door. The door opened.

"Anako?"

I threw my arms around Sasuke's neck and began to sob.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." I sobbed.

I felt Sasuke's arms go around my waist and I buried my face in his chest again.

"There is no need to be sorry my love." Sasuke said, "You're upset and that is understandable."

"I shouldn't have been so rude. You were only trying to help me."

"I understand and I forgive you." Sasuke said.

I didn't say anything more. Sasuke just held me while I just let the tears flow. After a few minutes, I stopped crying. Sasuke wiped my tears away.

"It's going to be okay. You have me, Naruto, and everyone else to help you with this." Sasuke said.

"Thank you." I said, leaning up to kiss him. Sasuke kissed back and I knew that his words were true.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait. I had a little writers block and I am going through a tough time right now. :/ Next chapter will be out soon though, I promise. **_

_**Thank you for the reviews, new follows, and the favorites! Lots of love going your way!** _


	22. Chapter 21

**-One Week Later-**

I let out a big grunt as I set the final box down in the house. Asuma and I spoke to each other about moving from the Hokage Mansion, since our father isn't the Hokage anymore. We both decided it would be best if we moved, so we did. We got a small home and soon began to move in. Ironically, we moved near Shikamaru and his family. I put my bangs behind my ears and sat down on the floor. The house isn't very big; it's 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, a decent size kitchen, living room, and dining room. Asuma gave me the master bedroom since he wouldn't be home too much. He and Kurenai started dating, so he'd start spending the night over there. I'm happy for Asuma and Kurenai. It's about time too. Everything in the house was almost done. All the walls were painted and all the furniture was there. A knock came to the door and I got up to open it.

"Master Jiraiya!" I said, smiling at him. "What brings you here?"

"Naruto and I are going to go look for a certain lady friend of mine; I am here to ask if you would like to accompany us?" He asked.

"Uhh, sure." I said, "When?"

"We're leaving soon. Meet us at the front gate in 15 minutes."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

I shut the door and made my way to my room. I grabbed my travel back and packed all the necessary things I would need. I went to the kitchen and wrote a note to Asuma and Konohamaru. I left the house and went to the front gate. Jiraiya was there, but Naruto wasn't.

"Late as always." I said, referring to Naruto.

"He is a very rambunctious kid, that's for sure. How have you been holding up?"

"Eh, okay." I said, "I miss him."

"I know, but time heals all wounds."

"Hey Anako!" Naruto yelled, running up to us. "Are you going with us?"

"Yes, I am." I said, giving him a small smile.

"This is going to be awesome now, pervy sage!" Naruto said, pulling his heavy bag.

"We aren't going out into the wilderness or anything." Jiraiya said.

We started our journey. I searched around for Asuma's mind and wanted to see what he was doing. I gasped a little and covered my mouth.

"Anako, is everything okay?" Naruto asked, looking at me.

"Ye-yeah, everything is fine." I said, fake laughing.

'Something's wrong.' Jiraiya thought, 'I can feel it.'

"Asuma, are you okay?' I asked into his mind.

'Yes, I'm fine. Do you need something?'

'I saw what happened. Sasuke's brother is here?'

'Yes, he is.' A thought ran through his mind.

'He's after Naruto?' I screeched into his mind.

'Yes, Anako. Kakashi has fallen into Itachi's trap.'

"Anako!" Naruto yelled at me.

"Oh, sorry, are we here?" I asked.

"Yes, we are staying here." Jiraiya said, noticing a very beautiful woman.

Both him and Naruto gasped at her and got all wide eyed.

"Anako, Naruto, here is the key to the room. Go rest and refine your chakra."

"What? You are a pervert!"

I grabbed the key from Jiraiya and grabbed Naruto by his collar.

"Come on, let's go."

'I owe Anako one.' Jiraiya thought, going over to the girl.

Naruto and I went to our room and I unlocked the door. We walked inside and set our stuff down. I set my stuff down on the bed closest to the door.

"You two stay in that one." I said.

"Okay, Anako." Naruto said, smiling. He sat down on the bed and started to meditate. I sat down on my bed and grabbed a book from my bag. A knock came to the door and Naruto went to get it.

"Wait." I said, cutting him off. "I'll get it."

Naruto laughed and went back to the bed. I went to the door and braced myself. I opened it and met the eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

"How can I help you?" I asked, playing it off.

"Where is Naruto?" He asked his eyes boring into mine.

"Anako, I heard my name. Who is at the door?" Naruto said, coming to the door.

Naruto stopped when he saw Itachi, thoughts racing in through his mind.

"Who's the girl?" Itachi's partner, Kisame asked.

"Anako Sarutobi." Itachi said, looking at me, "Daughter of the late Third Hokage."

"Should we just kill her?" Kisame asked and my eyes widened.

"Come outside, Naruto." Itachi said, ignoring Kisame.

Naruto moved around me and walked outside.

"This snot nose kid is the nine tails?" Kisame asked.

'How do they know about the nine tails?' Naruto thought.

"We should cut off a leg, don't want him running away." Kisame said, taking his sword off his back and holding it.

"It's been a while… Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Well, isn't this a special day? This is the second time I have seen another Sharingan." Kisame said.

"I will kill you." Sasuke said, referring to Itachi. The look in his eyes was very frightening.

"You seem to be familiar with Itachi." Kisame said, glancing over at Sasuke. "Who is this guy?"

"He is my younger brother." Itachi said, turning around to face Sasuke.

The two glared at each. The air got cold as Sasuke started to use Chidori.

"I've wanted to say this to you. I have lived to hate you, and I also have lived only to kill you. I have lived for this." Sasuke said.

Sasuke ran at Itachi, trashing the building in the process. Itachi barely moved and directed the attack next to him.

'This is bad.' Naruto thought, putting his hands together and summoning chakra.

All of us were shocked as Naruto's chakra filled the room. It's the nine tails.

"You're in the way." Itachi told Sasuke. He then snapped his wrist.

"Ahh." Sasuke shouted, falling to the ground and holding his wrist.

"Sasuke!" I shouted at him.

'Anako? What's she doing here? She's going to get herself killed.' I heard Sasuke think.

Kisame swung his sword and suddenly Naruto's chakra was gone. What? How is that possible?

"Crap, what's going on?" Naruto said.

"My "Samehada" eats up chakra." Kisame said. "Now that that jutsu of yours is gone, maybe I should cut off a leg, or maybe and arm?"

I jumped in front of Naruto as the sword came down. I took out a kunai and braced myself for what was about to come. A frog was suddenly in front of me, protecting me form the sword.

"You don't seem to know me very well, I'm better at getting girls, than they are at getting me. Even though it doesn't look like it, it's my specialty." Jiraiya said, behind Naruto. I looked back and the girl that Jiraiya was after was on his shoulder.

Naruto and Jiraiya started to argue and I sweatdropped. Kisame then started talking as well as Jiraiya again.

"So you really are after Naruto."

Itachi explained why he was after Naruto. The group they were in is called the Akatsuki. Itachi and Jiraiya glared at each other.

"You won't get Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"And why not?"

"Because right here, right now, you two will die by my hands." Jiraiya said.

"Don't do it." Sasuke said, standing up. "This guy is mine."

"I have absolutely no interest in you right now." Itachi said, side kicking Sasuke away. He flew back and hit the wall.

"Sasuke!" I yelled, running past Itachi and Kisame. I stood in front of Sasuke.

"Anako, no!" Sasuke yelled, "I told you don't."

I didn't say anything to him, but just continued to look at Itachi.

'Anako is protecting Sasuke.' Itachi thought. 'They must love each other.'

Itachi looked down at my wrist.

'Mother's bracelet.' He thought.

Itachi glared at me and began to advance on me. I got in a stance and braced myself for an attack.

"Leave her alone!" Sasuke yelled.

'So my assumptions were right. Sasuke loves this girl. A lot too.' Itachi thought.

I turned my eyes black and tried to control him. Nothing happened. My power is useless against him. Itachi punched me in my stomach and I doubled over and cried out. I tried to bring my fist up, but he just caught my arm and twisted it behind my back. He shoved me into the wall and held me there.

"I see the love you two share for each other." Itachi said, so only I could hear. "When Sasuke goes into the darkness, I know you'll be able to pull him out of it. Don't let him get too far ahead of himself, Anako. It'll only hurt him more than he already is. I do not want to hurt you, so I will just shove you away. Pretend to pass out. Thank you, Anako."

Itachi shoved me away from the wall and pushed me to the ground. I wasn't meant to, but I hit my head on the corner of the wall. I lay on the ground, pretending to be passed out.

"Anako!" Sasuke shouted at me.

Itachi proceeded to beat Sasuke up. I just laid there, trying to figure out why Itachi, an enemy, would tell me such a thing. The room began to look like a stomach. I stayed still as Itachi and Kisame fled. I sat up and touched the blood on my forehead. Jiraiya sealed the black flames that Itachi and Kisame fled with. I looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Anako, are you alright?" Jiraiya asked, holding out his hand for me. I took it and he helped me up.

"I'll be alright." I said, going over to Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke had a glazed look in his eyes. In his mind, his parent's murder was playing over and over again. A few tears fell from my eyes as I placed my head on his shoulder. A kunai was suddenly in the wall.

"Dynamic entry!" It was Gai.

He came flying in and kicked Jiraiya. The two began to talk and Naruto soon joined. Naruto wanted to go after Itachi and Kisame. Jiraiya got mad at him and told him no. Gai looked at Sasuke and thought of Master K.

"Only one person can save those two, Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

"Anako, are you going with them?" Gai asked me, putting Sasuke on his back.

"Yes, I am." I said, standing up.

Jiraiya cleaned the cut on my forehead. We grabbed our bags and left the little village. I stood on Jiraiya's left, Naruto on his right.

"Jiraiya-sama, please find Tsunade-sama and bring her back to us." Gai said.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. Take good care of Sasuke, Mr. Thick-Brows." Naruto shouted at him. Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto's head.

"Well Gai, we'll leave Sasuke in your care." Jiraiya said.

"Naruto! You've got guts, I like kids like you. Here, I'm giving this to you." He said, going into his jacket. "This is the reason why Lee is so strong. This!"

He pulled out a green jumpsuit and Naruto got super excited. Jiraiya and I sweatdropped. Gai started talking and then we were off.

"It fits me, doesn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't." Jiraiya said. "You are not going to walk around like that. Look at that thing; it's a fashion faux pas."

We continued to walk as Jiraiya and Naruto began to talk. I didn't pay much attention to them. I was honestly pretty excited to meet Tsunade. I've heard so much about her.

'Asuma?'

'Anako? Are you alright? I thought maybe something happened to you.'

'We battled Itachi. Sasuke fell under the same spell as Master K did.'

'Are you Jiraiya still?'

'Yes.'

'Be careful. And be safe.'

'I will.'

I stopped talking to Asuma and heard Naruto and Jiraiya talking about training. We got to a town, so Jiraiya could gather information about Tsunade. There was a festival going on.

"Wow, this is amazing." I said, looking around.

"This is the first time I've seen something like this." Naruto said.

"Have a good time, do whatever you want." Jiraiya said.

"This will be a break before the training starts. Until the festival is over, we will stay here. And do training here as well."

"Let's see." Naruto said, going into his bag.

He pulled out a super fat frog wallet.

"Oh, that sure is a lump sum of money you have there." Jiraiya said. "Just like a government official, no!"

"I have been saving up! It's a duty to have savings for a rainy day." Naruto said, turning around. "Later."

"Hang on, Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted at him. He snatched his wallet from him and took out some money and gave it to him.

"I'll save this for you." He said. "This is all you can spend."

Jiraiya then began to explain the three sins of a man. I laughed as Naruto ran away.

"Do you need your money held too?" Jiraiya asked me.

"No. I'll be fine." I said, leaving him as well. I started to just look around. I bought me some food and ventured to a big open space. I sat down and leaned up against the tree and started eating. I watched the clouds in the sky and the birds flying around.

**-Flashback-**

_I sat on the roof of the Hokage Mansion. I walked the clouds as they passed by. _

"_Anako, what are you doing up here?" I heard my dad ask._

"_I just wanted some alone time, dad." I said._

"_Something is bothering you?" My dad knew me all too well. _

"_I am worried about the Chunin Exams." I said._

"_Why are you worried?"_

"_I am afraid I won't make it. Sasuke and Naruto are so much stronger than I am. The Chunin Exams would kill me dad."_

"_Now, hunny, I do not think that at all." _

"_It's true daddy. On our last mission I could barely protect myself. Master K, Naruto, and Sasuke all did that for me. I'm weak dad."_

"_No you aren't; Sasuke and Naruto just progress faster than you."_

"_Why though?" I asked. "I want to be strong like them."_

"_Well whining about it won't do you any good." My dad said. "You must train so you get strong too."_

"_Okay daddy. I will." I said. _

"_Don't just say you will, actually do it and you'll be just as strong as Naruto and Sasuke." My dad said, patting my forehead. "I know you will."_

**-End Flashback-**

I stood up and took my bag off. My dad was right, I can't whine about it. I actually have to do something about it. I was interrupted by Jiraiya and Naruto coming. Jiraiya is going to teach Naruto a technique called Rasengan. Once he finished with Naruto, I walked over to him.

"Jiraiya, do you maybe think you could teach me something too?" I asked him.

"Hmm, well sure. I have the perfect thing for you." He said. "Come over here."

We went to a different spot away from Naruto.

"Okay, this technique works specifically for long hair people, which is why I am teaching this to you. Now watch what I do." Jiraiya made hand signs.

_**Tiger → Horse → Boar → Ram → Rat → Snake**_

His hair wrapped around his body. I looked closely and noticed that there were needles.

"Whoa." I said. "That's so cool."

Jiraiya's hair went back to normal.

"This is called Needle Jizō. The needles you saw were all my hair. This is a technique where the user encases themselves in a countless number of sharp needles, but in truth, the spikes are the user's hair. Chakra grants the strands of hair the hardness and shape of needles, endowed with a capacity to injure and kill on par with that of metallic weapons. In addition, if activated in response to an opponent's attack, it can also be used as a counter. The hair is made hard enough that it can withstand blows from certain types of weapons such as arrows."

"Oh wow. What do I need to start with first?" I asked.

"First things first, you must be able to wrap your hair around your body. In your case, since your hair goes to your hips, you would only be able to protect your upper half."

"Is there a way that I could make my hair longer for this technique, and then make it go back to its normal length?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no. That my dear, comes all natural." I nodded my head and made the hand signs. My hair only wrapped around, slightly.

"Just get this first and then I'll teach you how to do the needles." He said.

"Okay!"

He went and sat down, just watching Naruto and I train the rest of the night.

* * *

_**Here is chapter 21.** **Okay, the reason why I made Itachi say that, was because he noticed his mother's bracelet on Anako's wrist and he know that Sasuke loves her a lot. I am going to have something in the future about Itachi's and Anako's relationship. No, they aren't going to date and he isn't going to think she is cute or anything like that. You'll just have to wait. **_

_**The flashback was before the Chunin Exams.  
**_

_**Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for the new followers! :)  
**_


	23. Chapter 22

I groaned as the sun shone through the window. I covered my face with the blanket and opened my eyes. I sat up and stretched out my arms. I heard Naruto's thoughts; he must be up. I didn't sleep in the room with Jiraiya and him; instead my own room. My joints cracked as I stood up. I went to the door and opened it. After going to the restroom and cleaning up, I went back to my room and got ready for the day. Jiraiya was soon up and we were off to go train again. I went to my training spot and began training. Jiraiya and Naruto were talking about the Rasengan. I focused and did the hands signs.

_**Tiger → Horse → Boar → Ram → Rat → Snake**_

My hair wrapped around my torso completely.

"Yes!" I yelled. "I did it!"

'Wow, she already got her hair wrapped around her torso. She's going to learn this faster than I anticipated.' Jiraiya thought.

"What's the next part?" I asked.

"Now, the next part is to focus on the needle part. Focus on the needles. It's all in the hair and in the chakra." Jiraiya said.

I made the hand signs again, but this time I focused on the needles and making them come out of my hair. I didn't expect to get it so soon.

"My, my, Miss Anako lives up to the Sarutobi name." Jiraiya said, smiling at me. "They do say that the Sarutobi clan, seem to easily master high-level techniques. Anako, how many B-rank techniques do you know?"

"I know three. This one, ash pile burning, and fire dragon flame bullet." I said.

"Hmm," Jiraiya said. 'Just as I suspected; she has more potential them she realizes.'

"Can you show me what Naruto is learning?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Do you really want to learn that?" He asked.

"I am tired of being weak. The only way I can get stronger is by training, not by whining. I want to be strong." I said. "I'm done living in the shadow of Naruto and Sasuke. It's time I show everyone I am Anako Sarutobi; not just the Third Hokage's daughter."

'Hmm, she feels left out because Naruto and Sasuke are getting stronger and she isn't.'

"That's right." I said. Oh shit.

"What did you say?" He asked, giving me a puzzling look.

"Oh, it was nothing." I said, trying to play it off.

"You said 'that's right' like you were agreeing with something."

'Say I didn't say anything.'

"You didn't say anything."

"Okay, so that technique." I said.

"Okay, I will do the same thing that I did with Naruto. He is still at stage one and that is where you will start."

He pulled out a water balloon and handed it to me. He took out another one.

"Now watch."

I watched as he focused his chakra on the ball and then it popped.

"You can only use one hand?" I asked.

"Yes."

I nodded and started to focus my chakra on the balloon. I heard it splashing around and I focused on making my chakra going in all different directions. The balloon popped.

"Wow. How did you do that?" Jiraiya asked. 'No way could she've surpassed the first level so soon.'

"Well, instead of focusing my chakra in one direction like Naruto did, I focused it in many different directions, thus making the balloon pop." I said.

"Impressive. Don't tell Naruto you are on stage two. He's still on one." Jiraiya said, taking out a rubber ball and tossing it to me.

"Now, pop this one." He demonstrated it for me and the rubber ball popped.

I focused my chakra on it and nothing happened.

"Well, this is going to be a little tougher than I thought."

Jiraiya left me to train. A couple days went by and I finally got it to pop. Around the same time, Naruto also passed the second stage. Jiraiya told us that it was time to meet Tsunade now. Naruto kept arguing how we were in the middle of training and that he was going to get off track. Jiraiya took out two balloons and blew them up. I listened as he began explaining what we were doing in the balloon, while showing us in his hand. We continued walking and walking. Naruto and Jiraiya were talking and I just kept to myself.

I couldn't stop thinking about my dad. I missed him a lot. I guess you could say I was really depressed. We arrived at this temple where a big castle was supposed to be. Jiraiya stopped a man running and he said a huge snake toppled the building instantly. I felt my body start to tremble at the mention of a snake. Naruto placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Anako. We'll protect you." Naruto said; I just nodded my head.

We went to the stop where Jiraiya thought Tsunade would be but she wasn't there. Naruto and Jiraiya looked around and we left to go eat.

"Oh, well... Let's just eat dinner here." Jiraiya said.

"What?" Naruto asked, "Isn't this a pub?"

We walked in and I noticed these two women looking at us. Tsunade and Shizune.

"Hey!" Jiraiya said, "Tsunade."

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said, "What are you doing at a place like this?"

"Finally we found you."

We went and sat down across from Tsunade and Shizune. I sat in between Jiraiya and Naruto.

"Today, I met with someone who brings back old memories." Tsunade said.

"Orochimaru? Did anything happen?" Jiraiya asked. I clenched my fists under the table when he said Orochimaru.

I noticed the looks that Shizune and Tsunade gave each other.

"Nothing much, just a friendly greeting." Tsunade said.

What happened today with her and Orochimaru played in her head. I clenched my fists even tighter and gave the table a hard glare.

"You too… Why'd you come to see me?"

"To tell you the truth, the Village of the Leaf has requested you be the Fifth Hokage."

Naruto just about choked on his food.

'The Fifth Hokage? What the hell?' Naruto thought.

"The Third is…" Jiraiya stopped and looked at me.

'So it's true about the third….' Shizune thought.

"It was Orochimaru's work, he told me." Tsunade said.

"That big snake guy?" Naruto asked, "He killed our Lord Hokage?"

I felt a single tear roll down my face as they continued to talk about Tsunade being Hokage. She then said something that really made my blood boil.

"It's the same for Master Sarutobi, no wonder her died, because he was too old to live his dream."

I stood up from my spot and pushed Naruto out of the booth.

"Hey Anako, that wasn't very nice." Naruto said.

I ignored him and left the pub. How dare she? How dare she say such things about my father? Who the fuck does she think she is? I walked around, trying to blow some steam off. I wandered back to the pub and found a big crack in the ground. I learned from Jiraiya that Tsunade did it with one finger. Wow, now that's power.

"Ahh, Anako." Jiraiya said, "Just in time. Naruto and Shizune were going to go find a hotel. Why don't you go with them, okay?"

I just nodded my head and shot a nasty look to Tsunade.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said such a thing about her father.' She thought.

Naruto, Shizune and I went to find a hotel. Once we found one, I proceeded to my room and shut the door. I sat in the middle of the bed and pulled my knees to my chest. I heard Naruto and Shizune talking about Tsunade and why she is the way she is. I placed my head in my knees and started crying. I missed my dad, I missed Hitori and I missed Kiki. I started to remember the last time I saw them.

**-Flashback- **

"_Hitori, Kiki!" I yelled, running to them. _

"_Aww, my little Anako." Hitori said, picking me up and hugging me. "How was the academy today?"_

"_Oh it was great. We learned about ninja tools." I said, smiling at him. _

"_Oh good." Kiki said, smiling. _

"_Where's Konohamaru?" I asked. _

"_Auntie Anako." The five year old yelled, coming out of the house. _

"_Oh there he is." I said, smiling at him. "Big brother Hitori, can I play with Konohamaru?"_

"_Yes you can, you just have to be careful with him." Hitori said, in a warning voice._

"_I will big brother." _

_Konohamaru and I started to play and I noticed an ANBU coming in the yard. _

"_Hello Princess Anako." He said, patting my head and going to the house. _

_I narrowed my eyes at the house and felt a hand pull my shirt. _

"_Auntie, can we go to the park?" _

'_Hitori, I'm talking Konohamaru to the park.' I said into his mind._

'_Okay. Thank you.' _

_I grabbed Konohamaru's hand and I took him to the park. I pushed him on the swing and he just laughed and laughed. _

"_Anako, Konohamaru!" I heard Hitori calling us. _

_I stopped Konohamaru from the swing and we went over to Hitori and Kiki. _

"_Mommy!" Konohamaru yelled, running to Kiki._

"_Hi my baby, we're going to go to grandpas." Kiki said. _

_I felt a little tug at my heart watching Kiki and Konohamaru. I brushed it off as we made our way to my home. Hitori and Kiki have a mission to go on; a long on at that. We got to my house and Hitori and Kiki went to my dad's office. I stayed outside with Konohamaru. Once they were finished with my dad, they came out and told Konohamaru and I, goodbye. _

"_If anything happens to us, watch over Konohamaru, okay?" Hitori said, hugging me._

"_I will big brother. I promise you." _

"_Thank you, Anako, for not only being an aunt, but a godmother as well." Kiki said, hugging me as well._

"_You're welcome, Kiki. Be safe on your trip." _

_I watched as Hitori and Kiki left. I hope they come back safe._

**-End Flashback-**

I heard the door to Naruto's room open; he's going to go train. I wiped my face and took out my clothes to go to bed in. I decided I'd train in the morning when I was fully well. After changing my clothes, I lay down and began to slowly fall asleep.

**-Next Morning-**

I woke up with a jolt. I looked around the room and noticed nothing was wrong. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. It was light outside, so I might as well get up and go train. Once I finished getting ready, I made my way to a spot to train. I focused my chakra in my hand for the Rasengan and I made a small one and sighed. No, Anako. You can't give up. You just can't. I did it again and again. This was going to be tougher than I thought.

**-Four Days Later-**

After the fourth day, I finally mastered the technique. I let out a bug huff and sat on the ground. I heard thoughts approaching me.

"Well done, Anako." Jiraiya said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Tsunade didn't mean what she said the other night." I held my hands up.

"No need to worry. I'm over it." I said, standing up and going over to a big rock. "How's Naruto doing?"

"He is close, but not as close as you are. In fact, the deal he made with Tsunade is up tomorrow. He might not make it."

"No, he will. I know he will." I said, defending Naruto. "Out of the three of us, Naruto never gives up. He is always trying to push forward and prove he is a person to be recognized, not just the fox boy."

"So you know about the nine tails?"

"Yes, I do. I've known since the beginning."

"You treat him no different though?"

"I treat him like a person because he is. Just because he has the nine tails in his doesn't make him a monster or anything. Naruto is a great person and he's my best friend. Yes, he is albeit annoying sometimes but who isn't? Unlike everyone else, I truly believe he will be Hokage one day. Unlike everyone else, I believe in him."

"Hmm, I see." Jiraiya said, smiling at me. 'She genuinely cares for him.'

"I care for Naruto a lot. He never had someone to care for him, but he can always count on me to be there for him. That's what best friends are for." I said.

Jiraiya just nodded his head and I went back to training. I heard another thought approaching me and I turned around.

"Tsunade?" I asked; puzzled as to why she would be here.

"Anako, I'd like to apologize for the other night. I believe we got off on the wrong note." She said.

"I accept your apology."

"Can I ask what you are working on?"

"The Rasengan. I've already mastered it."

'What? Impossible. It took the Fourth Hokage three years to master it and this girl mastered it in four days.'

"Can I see it?"

I made the Rasengan in my left hand and shattered the rock in front me.

'Well, she is a Sarutobi after all.'

"That's amazing."

"I saw what you did to the ground the other day; Jiraiya said that you only used one finger. How did you do that?" I asked, turning around and facing her.

"Chakra control. Watch."

I watched as she punched the ground and the whole ground cracked beneath us. I gasped.

"Wow, that's amazing." I said, looking at the ground in awe.

"Funny, that's exactly what your mother said."

"You knew my mom?"

"Yes I did. Very strong headed woman, she was."

"So I've heard." I said, laughing.

"You look so much like her, you know that?"

"I want to be just like her too. That's why I'll become strong like Naruto and Sasuke. That way I can protect them, just like they have done for me."

"Hmm. Interesting. I'll leave you to train then."

She left and I gave her a puzzling look as she walked away. What was that all about? I continued to train until it got dark, so I went back to the hotel. I let out a big sigh as I landed on the bed and passed out.

**-Next Morning-**

I woke up and noticed I still had the clothes on from yesterday, on. I got up and changed my clothes. I heard something going on outside and went to the window and saw Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto outside. Jiraiya looked like he's hung-over. I gasped as I read his mind. Tsunade drugged his drink. Why would she do such a thing?

"I have no time to explain now, I'll explain on the way. Follow me." Shizune said.

We all followed her and we went to where Tsunade is meeting Orochimaru. Since I already knew what Tsunade was going for, I didn't pay attention. I honestly couldn't wait to get my hands on Orochimaru. We got to the area where they were supposed to be, but they weren't there. Tonton lead us to where they were fighting and we poofed in front of Tsunade.

"Long time no see, Jiraiya." Orochimaru said. I glared at him.

"Yo, yo, you haven't changed at all. Those wild eyes." Jiraiya said.

"Naruto." Kabuto said, smirking at him.

"Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

"I see you know who he is." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade pushed Jiraiya out of her way and charged Kabuto. He cut his wrist and blood went everywhere. Tsunade stopped in her tracks and she started to tremble. Tsunade's afraid of blood. He punched Tsunade away and Shizune caught her. Naruto couldn't figure out why Kabuto was fighting on the bad guy side.

"Look at his head band Naruto." I said, glaring at Kabuto. "He's under Orochimaru."

"Nice observant, Princess." Orochimaru said, giving me a nasty smile. I clenched my fists.

Kabuto started to berate Naruto, even saying he was going to kill him. I stood in front of Naruto and got in a protective stance.

"I'd like to see you try." I snapped at him. Naruto moved me out of the way and made shadow clones. Kabuto easily moved them away and he was thrown back to us. Shizune went to catch him and spit poison needles at Kabuto. Kabuto used his head band to block them. He jumped back to Orochimaru.

"Shizune, you take Kabuto, I'll handle Orochimaru." Jiraiya said.

"Hey, I can fight too!" Naruto shouted.

"No. You protect Tsunade and Anako." Jiraiya said. Naruto made the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu. "Hey, wait. That's useless against them. Save your chakra."

Jiraiya and Kabuto made the signs for summoning jutsu. I gasped as two giant snakes appeared and a little frog poofed out for Jiraiya. I started to tremble and stepped back. I tripped over Tonton and went into a similar state that Tsunade was in. The two snakes suddenly attacked and I felt myself being picked up by Jiraiya. He placed me near Tsunade and I watched as the battle went on, unable to move the whole time. Naruto almost got eaten by the second snake while Jiraiya and Orochimaru battled it out. Shizune and Kabuto battled it out as well. Kabuto then defeated Shizune and started to advance on Tsunade. I glared at Kabuto and pushed the snake out of my mind. I shakily stood up and ran at Kabuto. Before I could get there, Naruto was in front of Tsunade, Kabuto's fist on his forehead.

"Now I will put an end to this!" Naruto yelled, making the Rasengan.

Kabuto dodged it and attack Naruto's leg. I took out a kunai and launched it at Kabuto. He barely dodged it. Kabuto started to berate Naruto again.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. Everyone turned to look at me. "You know nothing about Naruto, you stupid son of a bitch. He isn't what your cards say he is. You know absolutely nothing. Naruto is a better shinobi than you ever will be."

I stopped when I saw Naruto standing up. He ran at Kabuto and he pushed him back in front of Tsunade. Naruto made a shadow clone and Kabuto ran at him. His kunai went into Naruto's hand and Naruto started to make a perfect Rasengan. Naruto mastered the technique. Kabuto was sent flying back into a rock. Naruto smiled, but then couched up blood and fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" I yelled, running over to him and dropping down next to him.

Kabuto started talking and then suddenly he fell to the ground as well. Tsunade started to heal Naruto. I choked out a sob as I saw him on the ground. No, you can't die. You can't die Naruto. He grabbed the necklace that Tsunade had on.

"I… won… the bet." Naruto said, smiling. I cried as I knew he was going to be alright. Tsunade cried and healed all of Naruto's injuries. She then took the necklace off and placed it around Naruto's neck.

Orochimaru suddenly came for Naruto. He planned on killing him. Tsunade jumped in front of him and I took the chance to grab Naruto and move him away from them. I couldn't hear what they were saying; Orochimaru then sliced Tsunade with the sword and she fell to the ground. Jiraiya and Shizune looked on. Orochimaru looked at me and made his way towards us.

"Now, time to kill Naruto. With a bonus of killing the Princess."

I stood in front of him and braced myself for the impact. He's not killing Naruto too. Tsunade was suddenly in front of me and stopped the attack. He pushed Tsunade away and I threw myself over Naruto, protecting him from Orochimaru. I looked over at Tsunade and she stopped trembling. She got up and kicked Orochimaru away.

"Why am I doing this?" Tsunade said, "Because I am now the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf."

The crystal on her forehead was suddenly a seal. I gasped as her wounds healed on their own. She is said that she had been gathering her chakra in her forehead over the time. All three Sanin made the hand signs for summoning jutsu and their entire summons showed up. Jiraiya has a huge frog, Orochimaru has a giant snake, and Tsunade has huge slug. A smaller slug came to Naruto and me.

"Anako, Tsunade has requested you take Naruto and go far away from here and hide somewhere safe. This is Tsunade's wish. For you as well, Shizune." The slug, Katsuyu said.

Shizune nodded and I got Naruto. We went far away as the battle between the three Sanin began. I watched as all summons battled each other. I gasped when I saw Tsunade got the frog's giant sword and she pierced the snake through it. Wow, she is amazing. Tsunade literally started to beat the shit out of Orochimaru. She is awesome. Orochimaru and Kabuto retreated and Tsunade and Jiraiya came over to us. Tsunade started to think of her little brother and her lover, even Naruto. I noticed she started to turn old.

"If I rest a bit, I'll soon revert to my young self. Let's rest in the village until Naruto wakes up, then we'll head back to the Leaf."

"Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

"Don't refer to me with that name, from now on, call me the Fifth Hokage."

I smiled as we made our way back to the village.

"Umm, Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, Anako?"

"Thank you. Thank you for protecting Naruto, when I couldn't."

"It's my job as the Hokage now. And I know someday, you'll be able to protect him too. I just know it."

I nodded as a few tears ran down my face. Once we got back to the hotel, we all rested.

**-Next Night-**

Naruto couldn't believe that Tsunade was going to be Hokage. He wanted to challenge her and we all went outside.

"One finger." Tsunade said, raising her pointer finger.

Naruto ran at her and she dodged his punch and she flicked his forehead protector off. Instead of flicking him away she lifted his chin and kissed his forehead.

"Become a good man." Tsunade said, patting his chest. 'And a respectable Hokage.'

We all smiled at them as Naruto put his headband back on.

"Roger!" He yelled. "Now let's head back to the Leaf!"

"No," I said, whacking him across the head. "We still haven't eaten."

Once we grabbed something to eat we all headed back to the Leaf Village.

* * *

_**This is probably the longest chapter I have written. A few things. Before I get hate reviews, it has been said that Shinobi from the Sarutobi clan have learned to master high level techniques fast. That's why Anako was able to master those two techniques so quickly. The flashback is of Anako when she is 10 years old. Since she is 13 currently, it makes her 5 years older than Konohamaru. **_

_**Thank you for the positive reviews, new followers and the favorites! :) Almost getting to Shippuden!  
**_


	24. Chapter 23

"The village has really changed since I was here last."

The elders were talking with Jiraiya and they told Aoba and Genma to announce that Tsunade is the new Hokage.

"Wait, Tsunade has some stuff to take care of!" Naruto said.

"Anako, I'd like you to come with us." Koharu asked.

"I have to go see Sasuke." I said, trying to get out of going with them.

"It's official business, Anako." Homura said.

I looked back at Naruto and them.

"Go ahead Naruto. Please tell him I will come see him when I am finished here." I said.

"Yeah, of course Anako." They call left and I followed Homura and Koharu to the Ninja Administration. We got there and I noticed Shikamaru there as well.

"Shikamaru!" I said, giving him a hug. "I've missed you."

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru said, hugging me back.

"Ahh hum." Koharu said, clearing his throat. I let go of Shikamaru and turned to face them.

"Sorry." I said, fake laughing and scratching my head.

"You two have been called here today for a very specific reason. We wanted to wait until Anako returned before doing this. Anako Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, you two have been promoted to chunin. You two received high marks during the exam and even after the exam."

My mouth dropped and I stood there in shock. No way.

"Are you serious?" I asked them.

"Yes, we are." They said, holding out two flak jackets.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said under his breath. "I didn't even win."

"Starting next week, you two will official start your chunin assignments. You are dismissed."

I went up and grabbed the flak jacket. Shikamaru and I left the building and I screamed.

"Ahh! Stop screaming." Shikamaru said, covering his ears.

"Shikamaru! We're chunin. This is so awesome!" I said, giving him a bear hug.

"Anako, let go." Shikamaru said. "Troublesome girl."

I let him go and just smiled at him. I held the flak jacket out in front of me.

"Do I really have to wear this?" I asked, looking at the green flak jacket. Shikamaru shrugged and put it on. I sighed and put mine on as well. This jacket is not flattering at all.

"I have to go see Asuma." I said, turning around. Instead of going anywhere, I ran into someone.

"Anako?" Asuma asked, looking at the flak jacket.

"Asuma!" I yelled, jumping up and hugging him. "I missed you! And I made chunin!"

"Congratulations." He said, hugging me. "When did you get back?"

"I got back today." I said, "Before I could do anything, I got called away. I didn't even to get a chance to go say hi to everyone. Oh Sasuke! I'll be home in a little bit."

I waved to them and ran to the hospital. I got to the front and asked where Sasuke's room is and I ran to the room. I entered and saw Tsunade placing a hand on Sasuke's forehead. Her hand started to glow green.

"Oh Anako, you're just in time." Naruto said, not noticing the flak jacket.

I walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Tsunade looked at me.

"He'll wake up soon." I nodded and Sasuke slowly started to stir. He opened his eyes and sat up. Sasuke looked at me and I put my head on his shoulder, not wanting to smother him.

"I am so glad you're okay." I whispered to him.

Naruto's expression lightened up when Sasuke woke up. Tsunade turned to leave and looked at Naruto.

'Heh, Naruto's more sensitive than he looks.' She thought, leaving the room completely.

Naruto left after a few minutes and I pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, looking at the scar on my forehead.

"I'm okay, now that I know you're alright." I said.

Sasuke didn't say anything more to me. He was thinking about Itachi and what he said to him. Sasuke turned to me and noticed the flak jacket.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked.

"I umm, made chunin." I said.

Sasuke glared at me and then clenched his fists.

"Why did you make it?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I received high marks."

'Even Anako is getting stronger than me.'

"Don't worry about it Sasuke." I said, placing a hand on his arm. He slapped my hand away and I gasped at him. "What's your problem?"

Sasuke looked passed me, out the window and Orochimaru ran through his mind. I glared at him as Naruto came in. I couldn't see the look he was giving Naruto, but I knew it wasn't a nice one.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said.

"What?"

"Fight me," Sasuke said. "Now."

"What are you babbling about? You're still recovering." Naruto said.

"Shut up and fight me." Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan. "You thought you helped me? That Fifth Hokage or whoever, butting into other people's business."

Sasuke got out of the bed and turned to face Naruto. Both were glaring at each other.

"Sasuke, are you stupid? Stop." I said. "You too, Naruto."

"Well then, I was thinking about it too." Naruto said.

I stood off to the side of them.

"Enough, you two. No fighting." I said.

"Follow me." Sasuke said, going past me and leaving the room. Naruto followed him and I went after them.

We went to the roof and Sasuke and Naruto faced each other. Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"Funny, no." Naruto said. "I'm over joyed actually, to think I can finally beat you."

Naruto and Sasuke began to yell at each other. They then began to fight with each other. Naruto started to do the Rasengan and Sasuke started to do the Chidori. I had had enough.

"Stop you two!" I yelled, running towards them. "Just stand down!"

I stopped in the middle of them and knew that neither of them could stop. Before I could get hit, Master K was in front of me, grabbing both of the boy's arms and directing them away from us. Both went and hit water towers.

"Hey, you too!" Master K yelled at them. "What are you doing on the roof of the hospital? If you're fighting, you're getting too heated, both of you."

Master K went and started talking to Sasuke. Sasuke then jumped away from the roof and was gone. I bowed my head and forced the tears to stop falling down my face. Both had fully intended on killing each other. Master K looked at me and bowed his head.

'What happened to teamwork?' He thought. He started talking with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya then left and Master K came over to me.

"It's alright." He said, smiling at me. "Soon things will go back to the way they used to be. And congratulations on your promotion to chunin."

I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Master K."

He left and Naruto walked over to me.

"Anako, I'm sorry." He said, bowing his head at me.

"It's okay." I said.

"No it's not. We could've hurt you Anako!" Naruto said. "We could've killed you."

"I can handle my own. I wasn't promoted to chunin for nothing." I said, turning around and walking away from him.

"Anako!" Naruto called after me. I turned around and looked at him. "Next time, don't stop us."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"How can you expect me to not stop you?" I turned and shouted at him. "How can you expect me to just let my best friend and my boyfriend practically kill each other!?"

Naruto didn't say anything. I thought of Sasuke and the curse mark. I looked up to Naruto.

"I have something to tell you. Come with me." I said, walking to the door.

Naruto followed me and we went to sit at a bench.

"I've lied to you about the curse mark." I said. "I knew all about it. Sasuke just asked me not to tell you."

I told Naruto all that happened with Orochimaru while he was knocked out.

"Don't worry Anako; Sasuke won't go to someone like that. He's strong enough as he is. I promise you." Naruto said, smiling at me.

"Thank you, Naruto." I said, smiling at him. "I must be going now. It's starting to get late and I'm really tired."

"Okay Anako!" Naruto said, leaving me alone.

I sat there for a minute and just started to think. I got up and made my way to the cemetery. I sat at my dad's grave and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Hi daddy, I sure do miss you. I made chunin. I just can't believe it. Shikamaru also made it. I have a feeling he didn't really want to be promoted. You know Shikamaru; always so lazy." I laughed a little. "I also learned two new jutsus. I wish you could see them, daddy. You'd be so proud of me. Naruto and Sasuke got in a fight today, a really bad at that. They tried to kill each other and I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. I wish they wouldn't fight. It upsets me. But I guess I can't do anything. It's getting late dad, I better get home. Don't want Asuma to worry. I love you, daddy."

I stood up and wiped away a few tears and began to make my way home. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Sasuke heading towards the main gates.

"Anako, what are you doing out at this time?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said. I noticed the bag on his back. "Going somewhere?"

"I don't want to worry you. Go home." He said; starting to walk passed me. I grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to leave the village so I can get stronger." He said, in a cold voice.

"So you go to Orochimaru!? Of all people. He killed my father Sasuke. I'm your girlfriend for heaven's sake! Does that mean anything to you?" I yelled at him.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Say something!" I shouted at him, shoving him as well. "Don't just stand there."

Sasuke placed his hand on my cheek and I jerked away from him.

"Go! Just leave! You are so fucking selfish! You have people who care about you! Not just me, but Naruto and Master Kakashi. We all care about you and you can't see that! You're blinded by hatred and revenge!" I screamed at him.

"Shut up, Anako." Sasuke said, grabbing me and pulling me to him. I tried to fight him off of me.

"No, no. Let me go! Now!" I screamed at him. His grip tightened on me and I stopped fighting.

"Thank you, Anako. Thank you for everything. I'll never stop loving you." He bent down and kissed my lips and then he was gone. I gasped and started to look around for Sasuke. I couldn't find him anywhere.

"No, no." I started saying. "No, no, no."

I ran to the front gate and couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. I slowly sunk to the ground and the tears flowed down my face.

"Sasuke!" I screamed out as darkness surrounded me.

**-Next Morning- **

I woke up in my room. I looked around and grabbed my head. Last night replayed in my head and I shot out of bed. I changed my clothes real quick and ran to the kitchen. I noticed a piece of paper on the table. I grabbed it and read it.

_Anako, _

_They found you in front of the gate last night. Izumo and Kotetsu brought you home. I am out on a mission. Take care. _

_Asuma_

I threw the note on the floor and ran towards the Hokage Mansion. I ran to Lady Tsunade's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and went in.

"Lady Tsunade, Sasuke's gone." I said.

"I know, Anako. Shikamaru was supposed to inform you. You and he are to lead a search and rescue mission." She said. I nodded and left her office ran to the front gate. I noticed Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Choji, and Lee there.

"Anako?" Naruto said, looking at me with a sad look.

"Why didn't you get me Shikamaru?" I snapped at him.

"I told him not too, Anako." Naruto said. I turned to glare at him.

"You do not tell me what to do. Lady Tsunade has assigned Shikamaru and me as the leaders. You listen to me." I said in a low voice.

All the guys just looked at me. I realized that Kiba challenged Shikamaru's authority.

"We've made a formation, Anako." Shikamaru said. "Kiba is the lead, I will be next, Naruto in the middle, Choji next, then it'll be you, and finally Neji." I nodded my head as he explained a couple more things.

"We can't goof off on something like this." I said, "As of now, Shikamaru and I are responsible for all your lives."

We checked our weapons bag and started to head off.

"Anako, you couldn't convince Sasuke to stay?" Naruto asked me. "You are his girlfriend after all."

All the boys gave me a puzzled look. I forgot none of them knew.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, turning away from them. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Well get him back Anako." Naruto said. "I promise you this."

"Let's go." I said, walking away from the group.

We got in our formation and set out. They all started talking and Kiba got mad at Naruto.

"Kiba, you shut up. Don't talk to Naruto like that." I snapped at him.

Kiba shut up and we continued on. I did listen to them and then Shikamaru told us to stop.

"Explosive tags… I see 5 more those. This form of the "Barrier Seal"." Neji said.

Shikamaru explain what the barrier seal was and Naruto almost stepped on a booby trap.

"They are resting." Neji said, "They are either wounded or are resting."

Neji used his Byaukgan to try and find the enemy. I sensed thoughts and knew they were resting. Everyone wanted to show off their new moves, but Shikamaru said we needed to wait so he could come up with a plan.

"We'll split into teams."

I went with Shikamaru and Neji. I noticed the enemy and then a kunai with paper bombs came our way.

"Move!" I shouted at them.

The three of us jumped and the bomb went off. We landed in front of the sound ninja. They went to attack, but Shikamaru said we were there to negotiate. Kiba, Naruto, and Choji then came out and Kiba threw the smoke bomb. The sound ninja started talking and Shikamaru caught them with his shadow possession. Shuriken came out from behind and got Shikamaru in the arm. Suddenly we were trapped in this big earth barrier. Our chakra was being sucked out by this guy. We all started to get drowsy and Shikamaru asked to be let out. Kiba and Naruto started to get mad at him.

"Guys, shut up. Shikamaru isn't stupid. He knows what he is doing." I said.

Naruto and Kiba apologized to us and I got an idea. I turned to face where the guy was and pressed my head against the wall. I turned my eyes black and slipped into the guys mind. The walls began to tumble down and we all moved. I slipped out of the guys mind and he looked at us with a shocked expression. The guy made a hand sign and then was suddenly gone.

"Behind us!" Kiba yelled.

We all turned around and that guy had a huge rock in his arms. He threw it at us and Choji stopped it. He kicked Choji away and Naruto and Kiba started to get ready to attack.

"Wait!" Shikamaru said. "We need to split up from here. We have no time. At this rate we won't have time to catch up to Sasuke. Anako, take Neji, Kiba, and Choji to help you chase after Sasuke. Naruto and I will handle this guy."

The guys started to talk to us and Choji said he would handle him. After a few hesitant moments, Shikamaru nodded his head and he looked at me. I nodded at him to give him the go ahead and Choji gave us food pills. We took them and the five of us were off. Everyone started talking. I half listened and continued on. We stopped and made a mark so Choji could find us. I kept a close eye on him. Choji won his match. I smiled and we went on. Good for you, Choji. We started to get closer and closer, so Shikamaru transformed into the defeated sound member. Shikamaru made me stay back and wait. I read everyone's mind and they all got stuck in this web. I heard Naruto's thoughts and went to go with him. Before I could reach him, he went and attacked that guy. He moved and connected a string to Naruto's arm. Neji saved everyone and he stayed back to fight him.

"Neji, be careful." I said.

He nodded his head and we took off. We're getting closer and closer. I also kept a close eye on Neji. Neji got seriously injured, but he was going to be okay. I felt a tug at my chest. I am the leader of this team and I'm letting them get hurt. Shikamaru started talking and we devised a plan. We caught up to them and after fighting for a few, we got Sasuke. We lost Kiba and another guy showed up. Naruto went to go try to get Sasuke and that girl punched him away. I caught him and I stood him up. Shikamaru told us to go ahead and he would handle the girl.

"Shikamaru, please be careful." I said, placing a hand on his.

"I will. Go, get Sasuke."

I nodded and Naruto and I continued on. I looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Team 7 is going to be together again." I said. Naruto turned to me and smiled. We've got this.

* * *

_**I am sorry for rushing. I just want to get this done soon. And I am almost done. I won't be putting in fillers. Takes to much time. Okay. Any questions, please message me and just ask! Thanks :)**_

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews: StarTrail :) I really appreciate it!  
**_


	25. Chapter 24

Naruto and I got to a big open field. That guy had stopped and I felt Naruto's chakra change. The nine tails. Naruto made a whole bunch of Shadow Clones and all of them were enhanced with the nine tails chakra. I gasped as one of the clones grabbed me and moved me away from the battle. The Naruto clone pinned my arms and forced me out of the battle. I watched as Naruto battled this guy. Bones just kept coming out of this guy. I realized that it was a kekkei genkai. This guy is pretty tough. I broke free of the clone and started to go help Naruto.

"Anako, no." One of the clones growled at me.

I shivered at Naruto's voice. I listened to him and noticed the coffin Sasuke was in, burst open. Sasuke was different. The curse mark were more advanced.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing with these guys?" Naruto yelled at him. "Let's head back, come on!"

Sasuke just started to laugh and Naruto glared and clenched his teeth. I ran through his mind.

"Can't you hear me?!"

Sasuke started to run off.

"Sasuke!" I yelled.

The guy moved behind Naruto and was getting ready to strike when Lee showed up. Lady Tsunade healed him.

"Anako, come on!" Naruto yelled at me.

I followed Naruto and we went after Sasuke. I heard a thought next to us and I pushed Naruto out of the way and took a hard hit. I flew back and my back slammed against a tree branch. I screamed out in pain.

"Anako!" Naruto yelled at me, coming over to me. He helped me up and I glared at this new opponent.

"Who are you?" Naruto shouted at him.

"Me? My name is Yuu. I am a helper of Orochimaru. Therefore I can't let you go after Sasuke." Yuu said.

This is my chance. I looked at Naruto.

"Go Naruto." I said.

"WH-what? No, Anako. We can fight him together." He said. I shook my head.

"No. I can do this Naruto. You must go now or it'll be too late." I said.

"Anako,"

"Please, Naruto. Please just go. Bring Sasuke back."

Naruto looked at me and got a little smile on his face.

"I promise you, I will bring Sasuke back."

I smiled and nodded at him to go. Naruto started to go off and Yuu went after him. I was in front of him in a flash and I kicked him away; sending him flying back.

"You're mine." I said.

Yuu got up and got a sinister smile on his face.

"Well, this'll be fun." He said, cracking his neck.

This guy was going to be tough to fight. Yuu was in front of me in flash and I brought my arm up to stop his attack. I brought my leg up and he blocked it with his arm. I swung my left arm and felt my fist connect with his face and he grunted. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side and I was thrown back from him. I landed on a branch and looked at my side. Blood was staining the flak jacket and was starting to run down my side. I pushed through the pain and stood up.

"I see you're hurt already." Yuu said. "You're a ninja? You're pathetic; a sorry waste of space."

I grabbed shuriken and launched it at then. He dodged all of them and I threw kunai with paper bombs on it. He didn't notice and the bombs went off, sending him flying away. It didn't faze him at all. I noticed him pulling out a katana of its case and pointing it at me.

"Time to die, little girl." Yuu said.

In a flash he was behind me. I couldn't move in time and felt the sword slice my back. I cried out and fell off the branch and went straight into the ground. I heard a crack and my ribs began to hurt. Yuu just started to laugh and I forced myself up. I wiped the blood away from my mouth and began making the hand signs.

_**Snake → Rat → Snake → Tiger**_

"Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning." I said.

I blew the ash out of my mouth towards Yuu. Before he could get away, I lit the flint and boom. The forest burned around me and I covered my face. I gasped when I saw that Yuu was fine. His skin was a different color though, it was blue. His second curse seal was in use.

"That's funny, little girl. Something like that won't work on me." He said, laughing.

Yuu charged at me and I made more hand signs.

_**Tiger → Horse → Boar → Ram → Rat → Snake**_

Before he could get me, I wrapped my hair around me and the needles came out. I heard Yuu cry out and I stood up. I made the Rasengan in my left hand and aimed it at his face. As I connected, I felt his sword going into my stomach. I coughed up blood as he flew back and slammed against a tree. He started to go back to normal and slumped against the tree. No thoughts came from him and I knew he was dead. I slowly pulled the sword out of me and fell to my knees. I clutched my stomach and then fell to the ground completely. My ribs throbbed and I started to lose a lot of blood. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. My whole body ached. I needed to stay awake though. I can't lose consciousness.

'Asuma!' I cried into his mind.

'Hang on, Anako. I'm almost there.'

'Asuma, everything hurts.'

'Just hold on okay. Don't you die on me.'

'I couldn't save him, Asuma. I couldn't stop Sasuke for going to Orochimaru. I failed him.'

'Anako! Hang on.'

The tears just flowed out of my eyes. I failed Sasuke, I failed Itachi. I sobbed and closed my eyes. I felt a pain in my chest and slowly started to drift into the darkness.

"Anako!" I heard Asuma's voice. I smiled at him and let the darkness engulf me.

**-Hospital-**

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Shikamaru walked away from Choji's room and his dad stopped him. He berated him for being a coward and Tsunade came out of Choji's room and said he was stabilized.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled, coming out of Neji's room. "Neji Hyuga… His condition has been stabilized."

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks and listened.

"Also, I have some information. Just now, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki have returned. Although he was injured, his life is in no danger."

"Two of them huh? Shikamaru, it seems that the mission was a failure, but also everyone is alive. That's the most important."

"Next time, I will make sure to do it flawlessly." Shikamaru said, crying.

"And Anako?" Tsunade asked, looking at Shizune.

"There is nothing on her yet."

"Lady Tsunade!" A medical ninja yelled. "We need you immediately."

"What is it?" Tsunade said, jumping into to action.

"It's Anako. She's received an excessive amount of damage. Asuma just got her here."

Shikamaru stopped crying and ran into the direction of where Tsunade went.

'I failed Anako too.' Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru looked at the girl in his masters arms. His heart tugged as he saw Anako. Her body looked like a total mess. Her blood was all over and her hair was a total wreck.

"Put her in here." Tsunade said, directing Asuma.

Asuma placed Anako on the bed and Tsunade shooed him away. While Tsunade and Shizune worked on Anako, Asuma and Shikamaru stood outside and waited.

"I'm sorry, Asuma. I failed Anako."

"You don't need to apologize, Shikamaru. She's a shinobi. She knows the risks of dangerous missions." Asuma said, trying to mask his pain. It killed him to see his baby sister like this, but he'd never admit it.

Shikamaru didn't say anything more. Kakashi walked up to the pair.

"What's her condition?" He asked.

"We don't know yet." Asuma said. "Tsunade and Shizune just began working on her. She was pretty beat up when I found her."

"She isn't the only one. Naruto was pretty biffed up as well. Both tried so hard to get Sasuke back." Kakashi said, looking down.

No one said anything more. Shikamaru left to go see Naruto and Asuma sat down and waited for Tsunade to finish with Anako. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to be okay."

"Thanks." Asuma said, placing his hands in his head and sighing.

An hour went by and Tsunade and Shizune came out of the room.

"We were able to heal all her wounds. She's going to be okay." Tsunade told Asuma.

Asuma smiled and stood up. He went into the room and saw Anako sitting up in the bed.

**-Anako's POV-**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade. Am I okay?" I asked her.

"You're going to be just fine." She said, smiling at me.

I gave her a small smile and looked out the window.

"The mission was failed, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, it was. But like I told Shikamaru, everyone is alive. That's all the matters."

"How long am I going to be in here?"

"Another day or two. You should be fully healed in a week."

"Lady Tsunade, I have a request from you."

"What is it?"

I sat up and looked at her.

"Please, I ask you to make me your pupil. I want to learn."

'You're also troubled.' Tsunade thought, thinking of Naruto and Sasuke.

'That is all I ask of you." I said.

"I have heard about you from Kakashi, that you are very determined and strong. You even made chunin. Alright; I will train you, but from now on, I won't go easy on you."

I looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. I'm ready."

"You'll start when you are fully healed. For now, just rest." Tsunade said.

Her and Shizune left and Asuma came in. I gave him a faint smile.

"Hey."

"You're okay." Asuma said, wrapping his arms gently and hugging me.

"Yeah." I said.

I felt tears forming in my eyes and I started to sob. Asuma tightened his grip on me and couldn't stop crying.

"There, there." Asuma said, rubbing my back. "Are you upset about Sasuke?"

I just nodded my head and the tears just flowed down my face. My heart ached as I knew Sasuke wasn't coming back.

"Asuma."

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me to Naruto?"

"Of course."

Asuma let me go and he helped me up. He kept his arm around my waist and stabilized me from falling. We went to Naruto's room and I opened the door.

"Anako?" Naruto said.

"Hey." I said, giving him a faint smile.

Asuma took me and set me down on the end of the bed. Asuma left us alone.

"Anako, I'm sorry. I couldn't bring him back."

"Don't apologize, Naruto." I said, putting my head down.

"No Anako. I have to apologize. I made you a promise and I intend to keep that promise."

"It's alright Naruto." I said.

"I won't go back on my word Anako, because that's my ninja way." Naruto said, beaming at me.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry I've made you wait so long, but this is my promise to you. I promise next time, that we'll do it together." I said, smiling at him and standing up. "We'll bring Sasuke back together."

I walked to the door and stopped before I opened it. I turned back and looked at him.

"Thank you, Naruto. Thank you for everything."

I opened the door and left Naruto's room.

* * *

_**I fail at writing fight scenes, so I am sorry for that sucking! Only one more chapter. :( It's sad to think that, I have been working on this story for so long and it is finally coming to an end! Please rate and review!**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, the favorites, and the new follows! I love you all!  
**_


	26. Chapter 25

**-Three Months Later-**

I sat up in my bed and sighed. I looked over at the clock. 2:46 AM, another restless night for me. It's been like this for the past three months. Tsunade has been training me hard; when I wasn't training, I worked at the Academy helping the kids with Shikamaru. I had gone a few missions and that's about it. At the end of my dad, I usually just went home, sat on my bed and looked out the window. I guess you could say I was depressed about Sasuke gone. I honestly felt like a big hole replaced where my heart belonged. I got out of the bed and put on some proper clothes to go out and slowly crept out of my room. Asuma was with Kurenai tonight and I didn't want to wake a snoring Konohamaru. I went to the door and opened it slowly. I quietly closed it and began walking towards the forest. I made my way through it and saw the all too familiar bridge. Once I was at the bridge, I sat down and rest my head on the bottom railing. The stream flowed below me as I looked up at the sky. The stars were really pretty tonight.

**-Flashback-**

"_Sasuke!" I called to him. _

_He was in the forest training hard. We had just gotten back from our mission in the Land of Waves and he's already training. _

"_Is everything okay?" Sasuke asked. _

"_Yeah, I just wanted to watch you." I said. _

_Sasuke nodded and went back to training. I jumped from the branch I was on and made my over to him. _

"_What are you doing?" He asked, giving me a puzzled look. _

"_Let's fight." I said, getting in a stance and taking out a kunai. _

"_I'm not fighting my girlfriend." Sasuke said. _

"_What? Afraid you'll lose?" I asked in a teasing tone. "Don't want to get beat by a girl?"_

"_No, I know I'll beat you." _

"_Then prove it." _

_I threw my kunai at him and he dodged it. I ran at him and he caught my fist before I could punch him. I brought my leg up to kick him and he caught that as well. _

"_Too slow." Sasuke mocked. _

_I smirked, bringing up my free hand and punching him in the gut. He grunted and let me go. _

_We played fought for a while before I gave up._

"_I'm done." I said, sitting on the ground. "You win."_

_Sasuke smirked and sat down next to me, his breathing heavy. _

"_No bad, Sarutobi." He said._

"_Whatever, Uchiha; I could've totally beaten you if I didn't get tired." I said. _

"_Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said. _

_I leaned my head on his shoulder and his arm went around my shoulder. _

"_I don't like keeping us quiet." I mumbled._

"_Do you want to die?" Sasuke asked. "My crazy fan girls would kill you."_

"_But, I kind of want to show off." I said. _

"_Show off?"_

"_Yeah, show off that I have you and they don't." I said._

'_She's got a slight dark side.' Sasuke thought. _

_I giggled and got up, running into the forest. _

"_Hey Anako!" Sasuke yelled after me. "Wait." _

"_Catch me if you can loser." I said, turning around and sticking my tongue out at him. _

_We jumped through the trees. I stopped when we got to a bridge. I was tackled to the ground and my wrists were pinned above of me. _

"_I caught you." Sasuke whispered in my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine and he pressed his lips to mine. _

_I kissed him back and he let go of my wrists. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Sasuke sat us up. His hands went to my waist and we just continued to kiss until we both pulled away for air. Sasuke rested his forehead on my shoulder. I sighed in complete bliss. _

"_Thank you, Anako." Sasuke suddenly said. _

"_For what?" I asked him. _

_Sasuke didn't say anything more. I nodded at him and gave him a smile. Sasuke didn't have to say anything more, for I knew why he was thanking me. I pressed my lips to his and got off of him. _

"_Let's go in the stream," I said, taking of my sandals and going into the stream._

_Sasuke stood up and smirked at me. A few moments later, he joined me in the stream._

**-End Flashback-**

I didn't realize, but the tears were flowing down my face. I had told myself to quit crying over him because crying won't bring him back. I heard a thought next to me and the person sat down.

"It's really peaceful out here." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, it is. That's why I like coming out here." I said, not looking at him.

"You've come out here for the past month. Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"Have you been following me?" I asked in a slightly harsh tone. Of course he has, I've heard his thoughts for the past month.

"Yeah, everyone has been worrying about you."

"Well I didn't ask for anyone one to worry about me. I'm fine and I don't need anyone's help." I snapped at him. I stood up and began to walk off when my body suddenly stopped.

"Let me go, Shikamaru." I said, in a low voice.

"No. Not until you tell me what is wrong." Shikamaru said, making me turn around and face him.

"Why do you care? I didn't ask for anyone to care about me." I said.

"You're my best friend, Anako." He said, making us walk towards each other. "I care about you."

"You want to know what's wrong." I asked him.

"Yes, I do."

"Sasuke's gone, Shikamaru. He just left and he didn't care at all. Choji and Neji almost died and Kiba as well and he didn't care. I almost died and he doesn't care. I was his girlfriend Shikamaru and he just left me. I'm not fine. I feel like some has ripped my heart out and just keeps stomping all over it. Over and over again; and not stopping at all. I couldn't stop him. I feel like I failed everyone. Naruto, Kakashi, you, Kiba, Choji, Neji, Sasuke. But most of all, I feel like I failed myself."

I started crying and Shikamaru wrapped his arms around me. He held me there as I continued crying.

"It's okay, Anako. You didn't fail anyone." He said.

"Then why do I feel like I have?"

"I don't know that, but time heals all wounds." He said.

I pulled away from him and just looked at him.

"Everyone keeps telling me that." I said, pulling away from him. I started to walk away from him. "I'll believe it when it actually starts happening."

I disappeared into the forest, leaving Shikamaru alone.

**-Later on in the Day-**

I focused on the fish. It popped back to life and I smiled at it. I looked back to Tsunade and she smiled at me.

'She's come far in these three months. I haven't seen talent like this since Shizune.'

"Very well, Anako. You're done for the day. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." I said, giving her a small smile and walking to the door.

"Anako?"

I stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Naruto is leaving today. You better go tell him bye." I totally forgot about that.

"Thank you. I will be sure I go see him now."

I left the building and ran to the front gate. I saw Naruto and Jiraiya leaving.

"Naruto!" I yelled to him.

Both of them turned around and Naruto beamed at me.

"Anako."

I ran to them and almost tackled Naruto to the ground. I buried my face in his shoulder and his arms went around mine.

"I'm going to miss you." I said, a few tears starting to form.

"I'll miss you too." Naruto said, resting his head on my shoulder.

"The village is going to be awfully quiet without you." I mumbled.

"I'll be back before you know it!" Naruto said, pulling away and looking at me. "Remember the promise we made?"

"Of course. I could never forget." I said, smiling at him.

"We'll bring Sasuke back together."

"Yes, together." I said.

Naruto leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Until then, we'll be getting strong; the two of us!" He said. "And then we'll all be back on Team 7."

"Yes we will!" I said, smiling back at him. "Here Naruto."

I took out my clan necklace and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Take this." I said, placing the necklace in his hand. "Just make sure you bring it back to me."

"Anako, are you sure?" He asked, looking at it.

"Yes. I'm sure. You are my best friend after all." I said, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Anako." He said, putting it on. "I'll make sure to keep it safe."

"Come on, Naruto." Jiraiya said. "We're wasting time."

"Go, get stronger." I said.

Naruto smiled at me and ran back to Jiraiya. I watched as they walked until they were out of sight. I started to walk home when I heard my name being called.

"Auntie!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Konohamaru." I said.

He ran to me and gave me a huge bear hug. He started crying.

"Konohamaru, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Naruto is gone. I'm going to miss him." He said.

"I know. I'll miss him too. But he'll be back soon. I promise." I said, smiling at him.

"Auntie, do you think maybe you could train me?"

"Umm, sure." I said. "Why the sudden interest in learning?"

"You and Naruto are getting stronger; I want to be just like you two." Konohamaru said. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Alright then." I said, smiling at him. "But don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my nephew."

"Roger!" Konohamaru said, saluting. "There are no short cuts to becoming Hokage, so give me everything you've got."

"Come on, crazy." I said, grabbing his head and pulling me into his side. "We can start tomorrow."

"Okay! In that case, I'm going with Moegi and Udon!" Konohamaru said, running off. "I'll see you later!"

I smiled as I watched my nephew run off. I shook my head and made my way back to the house. After a long day, I lay down on the bed and sighed. We'll bring you back Sasuke. It's a promise I will keep.

* * *

_**And that my friends, is the end of Part 1. I never thought I would actually finish this story! I started this story April, 2011 and am now finishing it in January, 2013. It's taken me almost two years to finish this. I am super excited to finally be able to start on Shippuden, for I have lots of ideas for it! **_

_**Thank you all so much. **_

_**For all the followers:  
**_

_**AzaleaDahlia  
Kallen123  
Marce5500  
Min1605  
OrionEvenLouder  
SaChan22  
StarTrail  
haruspringizumi  
kcstacielynn  
moon-night-ninja  
slytheringirl22**_

trickst3r-97  
xxvalerisgarciaxx  


_**For all the favorites:  
**_

_**Animelover KAT  
CrazykittensAtemyHomework  
KAYKAY22PRINCESS  
Kallen123  
Marce5500  
MusicIsMySin  
Myki Fri  
OrionEverLouder  
StarTrail  
TrinityStarFire  
Wolf-Cat-Girl19  
ZabuzasGirl  
kanna-yamamoto  
kcstacielynn  
slytheringirl22  
**___  
_**xxvalerisgarciaxx**_

_****__**And finally for all the reviews:  
**_

_****__**chisaki-chibi-chan101  
Guest  
7TeamSeven7  
vicsty  
XxanimeaddictxX  
xxvaleriegarciaxx  
DreamAngel2713  
Guest  
KAYKAY22PRINCESS  
StarTrail (For the multiple)**_

_****__**Thank you all so much for sticking through this with me. I really appreciate it! I hope you all stick with me through Shippuden. And please, do not hesitate to ask me anything. If any of you are confused and need clarification, please PM me! I am willing to help.  
**_

_****__**And for my final thing, I will see you in Shippuden! :)  
**_


End file.
